Another Fairy Tale Story
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Ketika cerita dongeng kembali terjadi, di awali oleh sebuah kutukan sang Mage jahat, dapatkah Miku dan Rin sang anak yang di takdirkan bisa melawan sang Mage baru dan membawa kedamaian di dunia Voca? Dengan teman-teman baru mereka di dunia Voca, Miku dan Rin akan berusaha mewujudkan kedamaian di dunia Voca.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, Normal POV.**

 **Prolog**

Di sebuah dunia bernama Voca, tempat di mana para pengendali elemen tinggal, para penghuninya di sebut sebagai VocaLoid. Ada seseorang dengan julukan Mage yang memiliki elemen bernam sihir, tidak ada yang bisa mendefinisikan itu termasuk dalam elemen apa, karena hampir semua elemen bisa di lakukan oleh seorang Mage. Ada banyak sekali jenis elemen di dunia itu, tetapi ada dua elemen yang telah punah, yaitu elemen cahaya dan elemen pengendali pikiran. Sang Mage yang melahap semua pengendali elemen itu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan lebih, tetapi ada satu kelemahan pada kedua elemen itu, mereka tidak akan mempan kepada orang yang memiliki elemen sama. Maka dari itu kedua elemen itu adalah simbol perdamaian di dunia itu.

Maka dari itu Mage kejam itu memakan semua elemen itu, tetapi ada dua pasang suami istri yang berhasil lolos, mereka memiliki masing-masing kekuatan elemen itu, yaitu cahaya dan pengendali pikiran. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan penyihir itu dengan menggabungkan kekuatan sehingga dapat mengalahkan penyihir itu. Tetapi, sebelum mati, Mage itu mengerahkan sihir kutukan.

"Ingat baik-baik kutukan ini! Aku mengumumkan kutukan ini ke seluruh penjuru dunia Voca ini! Aku mungkin kalah sekarang, tetapi, beberapa tahun dari sekarang akan ada dua anak kembar yang menggantikanku, saat itu terjadi, dua anak kembar itu akan menguasai semua elemen sihir yang aku kuasai sekarang ini, malah lebih hebat! Kedua anak kembar itu akan menjadi abadi! Mereka bisa merubah wujud mereka menjadi umur yang mereka inginkan, saat itu terjadi, maka Voca menjadi dunia yang hancur! Akan ada peperangan besar yang membuat negara ini hancur! Hanya anak kalian yang bisa menghentikan dua anak kembar itu seperti saat ini, tetapi tentunya sebelum kalian sempat melatih mereka, kalian akan mati ketika umur mereka menginjak 3 tahun! Mereka akan keluar dari dunia Voca tanpa mereka ketahui alasan mereka ada! Tetapi aku tidak sekejam itu membiarkan Voca menjadi dunia yang hancur selamanya, mereka akan kembali ketika berusia 16 tahun! Saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di dunia Voca, maka peperangan akan berhenti dengan sendirinya!"

Kata-kata Mage itu membuat batin kedua pasang suami istri itu tertekan, artinya mereka akan mati ketika anak mereka berusia 3 tahun, keempat otang itu mendatangi guru mereka dan meminta untuk merawat anak mereka ketika mereka sudah tidak ada, sang guru itu pun menyetujui permintaan para murid-nya itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka hamil dan melahirkan di saat yang bersamaan, dan semuanya perempuan.

"Padahal aku berharap salah satunya laki-laki." Kata wanita berambut tosca yang sedang menyusui anaknya itu.

"Sudahlah, bukankah dengan begini tidak ada kata-kata cinta terlarang atau apalah itu di masa mendatang, dengan begini kan mereka bisa saling menjaga ketika sudah kita tinggal Rene, jangan mengeluh terus dong, kita kan sudah berada di hitung mundur kematian kita ini, kita harus bisa bahagia dengan anak kita selagi bisa, dan kita bisa memotret beberapa foto untuk _Sensei_ berikan kepada anak kita nanti!" Kata perempuan berambut pirang madu yang juga sedang menyusui anaknya yang sudah berumur 1 bulan.

"Benar katamu Ririn, setidaknya Miku dan Rin bisa terus saling menjaga sebagai saudara, walaupun tidak sedarah." Kata Rene setuju perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya usia kedua anak itu hampir menuju 3 tahun, kedua pasang orangtua itu semakin menggencarkan kegiatan berbahagia dengan anak mereka bersama-sama. Dan benar saja, mereka meninggal. Pertama, para laki-laki meninggal karena terkena tebing longsor di tempat mereka melakukan pekerjaan tambang-nya. Dan para perempuan meninggal ketika kereta kuda mereka kehilangan kendali dan mulai terjun bebas ke tebing setelah pemakaman suami mereka.

Guru mereka pun mmbawa kedua anak yang masih belum tahu apa-apa itu menuju dunia manusai, dimana kedua anak itu bisa bertumbuh tanpa harus mengetahui takdir mereka sebelum saat yang di tentukan peramal itu.

"Miku Hatsune dan Rin Kagim. Mulai sekarang, ini adalah rumah kita." Kata orang yang sudah menua itu, kedua gadis itu hanya menatap kosong rumah yang tergolong kecil itu.

Tahun silih berganti, sehingga Miku dan Rin kini sudah berumur 7 tahun, Rin menjadi gadis yang tomboy tetapi selalu melindungi saudaranya, Miku. Sedangkan Miku, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis dan lemah gemulai, dia juga mengajari Rin tentang kelembutan. Kakek yang mereka kenal yang telah merawat mereka selama ini telah memiliki sebuah kebun dan sawah yang sangat luas.

"Ne.. Ne.. Miku, lihatlah, apa yang mereka minum itu? Kelihatannya sungguh enak." Kata Rin kepada Miku. Rin tengah menunjuk beberapa anak yang asyik minum sesuatu di gelas plastik itu sambil menyedotnya lewat sedotan.

"Bukankah Jii-chan sudah pernah bilang, itu namanya jeruk peras, kan yang jual toko sebelah rumah, astaga Rin-chan kelewatan deh." Kata Miku _sweatdrop_ menanggapi saudarinya yang saking suka-nya berpetualang sehingga lupa apa yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

"Oh, iya ya, hehehe, ayo kita minta uang kepada Jii-chan! Aku ingin satu gelas!" Kata Rin kemudian menarik tangan Miku menuju kebun. "Jii-chan! Jii-chan! Rin ingin jeruk peras!" Kata Rin sambil berlari menuju kakek tersayangnya itu.

"Bukankah kau sering makan jeruk Rin? Sekarang kau ingin jeruk peras? Baiklah, ini, belikan juga saudarimu itu!" Kata kakek sambil memberikan uang kepada kedua anak gadis itu, mereka kemudian berlari menuju kedai itu dan minta dua gelas jeruk peras, Rin langsung mengambil sedotan di tempat sedotan dan meminum isi dari gelas itu.

"Huwaaa! Segaarr!" Kata Rin sambil matanya berbinar-binar.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja punyaku Rin, aku tidak terlalu suka jeruk, aku masih ingin makan telur omelet negi buatan Jii-chan." Kata Miku menyerahkan gelasnya ke arah Rin.

"Benar nih tidak apa-apa, Miku?" Tanya Rin, Miku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, Rin kemudian menerima dan mulai meminumnya karena kebetulan miliknya sudah habis. "Setelah segar begini, lebih enak menjelajah hutan! Ayo Miku kita menjelajah hutan di seberang sawah Jii-chan itu!" Kata Rin terus menarik tangan saudarinya itu menyusuri pematang sawah, Rin sudah tidak peduli dengan penolakan Miku dan terus menariknya hingga ke bibir hutan.

"Rin! Dengarkan aku!" Kata Miku, seketika mereka berdua berhenti di bibir hutan. "Rin, bukankah kata Jii-chan kita tidak boleh kesana? Kita bisa tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang Rin, aku takut tidak bisa pulang." Kata Miku, Rin kemudian menatapnya penuh arti, akhirnya Miku tanpa sadar menuruti dan mengikuti Rin masuk ke hutan berkabut itu.

"Tenang saja, aku ini tahu jalan kok! Kau tidak akan tersesat, lagipula tidak terlalu gelap kok hutannya, hanya sedikit berkabut saja." Kata Rin sambil terus menapaki jalan setapak disana.

"Rin aku sudah lelah, kau masuk terlalu jauh." Kata Miku.

"Miku lihat ada portal aneh!" Kata Rin sambil menunuk kepada sebuah lingkara hitam yang tegak lurus dan melayang di tanah itu. "Apa itu akan membawa kita ke sebuah tempat yang tidak di ketahui yah?" Kata Rin, kini mereka berdua ada di seberang tempat luas tempat portal itu berada.

"Rin, kau ini terlalu banyak menonton film fiksi, kau jadi membayangkan hal aneh, kalau benr itu akan membawa kita ke sebuah tempat yangbaru, tetapi bagaimana kalau itu malah membuat kita terbunuh? Lagipula sekarang Jii-chan pasti sudah mencari kita." Kata Miku.

"Sembunyi Miku!" Kata Rin, Miku langsung bersembunyi menuruti perintah saudaranya itu.

"Itu kan, Kanon- _senpai_ dan Anon- _senpai_?" Kata Miku mengintip sedikit kepada kedua anak kembar itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" Tanya Rin, Anon dan Kanon adalah kakak kelas mereka di sekolah yang terkenal sombongnya karena mereka dari keluarga terkaya di desa itu.

"Rin, apa sebaiknya kita peringati mereka agar tidak mendekat?" Tanya Miku. Benar kata Miku, kedua anak kembar itu langsun terhisap portal itu. "Anon- _senpai_! Kanon- _senpai_!" Teriak Miku sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

Greb!

Akhirnya miku mendapatkan tangan Kanon yang separuh badannya sudah tertelan portal itu. "Rin, bantu aku!" Kata Miku. Rin pun menarik tangan Kanon yang satu lagi, dapat di lihat dari posisi mereka berdua kalau Anon juga memegangi kaki Kanon.

"Ukh! Ya ampun, berat sekali! Kalau begini, kita bisa ikut tersedot masuk Miku!" Kata Rin.

"Yang penting kita berusaha dulu Rin!" Kata Miku menyemangati Rin. Mereka terus berusaha menarik kedua anak kembari itu dari portal yang menelan mereka, tetapi kemudian ada arus listrik yang menghentakkan Miku dan Rin sehingga melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Kanon, alhasil Kanon dan Anon tertelan sepenuhnya oleh portal aneh itu, dan portal itu langsung menutup ketika Miku berusaha menggapai kembali tangan Kanon.

"Mereka tertelan.." Kata Rin menggantung.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan kepada warga desa? Kita telah membuat anak dari orang paling kaya di desa menjadi menghilang!" Kata Miku sambil sedikit menangis.

"Sudahlah Miku, lagipula warga desa memang menghormati ayah dan ibu Anon- _senpai_ dan Kanon- _senpai_ , tetapi tidak dengan Anon- _senpai_ dan Kanon- _senpai_ , ingat, bahkan warga desa serin kesal dengan sikap sombong mereka. Sudahlah, jangan menangis." Kata Rin menyemangati Miku. "Sekarang ayo kembali, Jii-chan sudah pasti sedang mencari kita saat ini." Rin kemudian menarik tangan Miku yang masih menangis kembali ke arah desa.

Setibanya mereka di desa, para warga telah berkumpul di depan rumah kakek Miku dan Rin.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini Jii-chan?" Tanya Rin.

"Rin, Miku! Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa!" Kata Kakek sambil memeluk kedua anak itu. "Anon dan Kanon masih belum kembali dalam 3 hari ini, kalian juga menghilang selama 3 hari ini." Kata kakek menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Tiga hari?" Tanya Miku terkejut, dia ingat betul kalau dia baru saja beberapa jam di hutan. "A-anoo, Jii-chan, tadi kami melihat Anon- _senpai_ dan Kanon- _senpai_ masuk dalam sebuah portal. Kami sudah mencoba unuk menarik mereka, tetapi tidak bisa." Kata Miku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Apa? Diman kalian melihatnya nak?" Tanya saah satu orang dewasa disana.

"Di dalam hutan! Ada portal bersinar, dan mereka masuk, kami sudah berusaha menariknya, tetapi tidak bisa, mereka tertelan dan portal itu menghilang!" Kata Rin ikut menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kalian tinggal saja dirumah. Bersihkan tubuh kalian, kami akan mencari kearah hutan." Kata kakek itu, Miku dan Rin hanya mengangguk dan pulang, masih menjadi misteri kenapa mereka sudah menghilang selama 3 hari padahal mereka tidak menghilang selama itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Konnichiwa_! Ketemu lagi dengan Clara di fanfic ketiga ini-desu! Semoga kalian suka yang ini-desu. Akhir kata RnR _minna_?


	2. Petualangan dimulai

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, Genre campur aduk, lelucon gagal, OC.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Petualangan dimulai**

 **Miku POV**

Sudah 9 tahun semenjak kejadian menghilangnya Kanon-senpai dan Anon-senpai, para warga desa pun beranggapan kalau 'portal' yang di aku dan Rin lihat saat itu adalah mulut hewan buas. Meskipun begitu beberapa orang menganggap kami yang membiarkan mereka dimakan hewan buas itu.

Orangtua mereka pun akhirnya meninggal karena sakit setahun setelah kepergian mereka. Para penduduk desa pun menganggap kami sebagai anak kesialan. Karena usaha Jii-chan tiba-tiba saja bangkrut beberapa hari yang lalu, semua kebunnya pun terjual. Dan Jii-chan menjadi pembajak sawah miliknya yang kini di miliki orang.

"Seharusnya Jii-chan pensiun saja, lihatlah, Jii-chan tidak perlu membajak sawah saja. Dia bisa menjadi seorang akuntan, Jii-chan pendidikannya kan tidak serendah itu." Gerutu Rin. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Sudahlah Rin, kita kan tahu sendiri, kita miskin, yang miskin tidak akan mendapat tempat bukan?" Tanyaku entang. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Meskipun begitu Jii-chan masih memiliki uang untuk kami bersekolah.

"Huh, aku sangat tidak menyukai kebijakan tidak tertulis itu." Kata Rin. Aku kembali terkekeh, sekarang kami sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jii-chan di sawah/

"Sudah delapan tahun ya semenjak saat itu, bagaimana ya nasib Anon-senpai dan Kanon-senpai?" Tanyaku sambil memasukkan masakan yang di buat Rin di kotak bekal bertingkat.

"Untuk apa mengurusi anak sombong itu, lagipula keluarga Amallisa sudah tidak ada lagu bukan, sudahlah, pikirkan saja hidup kita! Kita harus bisa keluar dari lingkaran kemiskinan ini Hatsune Miku." Kata Rin, aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Kami bersaudara tetapi nama marga kami berbeda, katanya sih anak-anak Jii-chan perempuan semua jadinya setelah mereka meninggal Jii-chan menginginkan kami masih menggunakan nama marga ayah kami.

"Aku juga ingin merubah nasib Rin, kau tahu, aku jadi ingin berpetualang, aku pun penasaran apa di balik portal itu, apakah sebuah dunia yang belum pernah kita lihat, aku ingin sebuah petualangan yang mendebarkan Rin." Kataku sambil menerawang.

"Lihatlah, sekarang kau yang menghayal di siang bolong saudariku!" Kata Rin sambil mencubit pipiku dan melebarkan pipiku. "Sudah ayo, kita antarkan ini kepada Jii-chan. Jii-chan pasti sangat menyukai masakan kita ini!" Kata Rin sambil menaruh air di dalam botol kaca dan menutupnya. "Yang terakhir sampai ke tempat Jii-chan si telur busuk!" Kata Rin sambil berlari.

"Hei, kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Rin." Ujarku sambil ikut mengejarnya. "Rin, hati-hati! Pematang sawah tidak ada yang rata loh!" Ingatku kepada Rin yang sangat senang berlari. Hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh terjerembab. "Sudah aku bilang hati-hati bukan?" Kataku sambil menghampirinya.

"Eh apa itu?" Tanya Rin sambil melihat ke arah sesuatu yang membuatnya jatuh, untuk botol kaca yang dibawanya tidak pecah. Aku pun juga penasaran dengan yang membuat Rin terjatuh itu.

"Apa itu? Apa itu manusia?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil ranting dan menusuk-nusuk benda itu.

"Kelihatannya sih iya." Kata Rin juga mengikuti hal yang sama denganku tetapi di sisi lainnya, kami terus menerus menusuk-nusuk benda itu hingga akhirnya benda itu menggelepar(?) dan berdiri.

"Apa-apaan itu menusuk-nusuk seperti itu!?" Kata orang itu.

"Oh, ternyata dia manusia." Kataku, diikuti anggukan dari Rin. Orang itu kemudian ambruk lagi. "Eh? Manusia? Rin! Antarkan makanannya kepada Jii-chan! Aku akan berusaha membawa orang ini ke rumah dan merawatnya!" Kataku. Rin hanya mengangguk dan kemudian membawa kotak makanan itu kemudian pergi, aku mencoba menggeret orang itu dan berusaha mengangkatnya, astaga berat sekali! Untung saja sekarang ini orang-orang ke sawah dan berada di pasar, kalau tidak aku akan di kira membawa mayat. Apa dia perempuan? Perempuan tidak memiliki tubuh sebesar ini, dan kalau benar perempuan, dia tidak memiliki yah sesuatu yang menonjol di dadanya. Apa dia laki-laki? Tetapi bagaimana laki-laki memiliki rambut keunguan yang indah seperti ini.

Aku langsung merawat dan membersihkan tubuh orang itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya di desa. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka, apa dia berkelahi dengan bandit desa? Dan tubuhnya sangat kotor mengingat dia kan tidak sadarkan diri dengan posisi melintang di pematang sawah, jadi ya beberapa badannya terendam lumpur.

"Miku?" Panggil seseorang, Jii-chan datang? Aku langsung mengampirinya.

"Jii-chan!" Panggilku, dia kembali dengan Rin.

"Apa orang itu sudah sadar?" Tanya Rin, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Belum, dia memiliki luka yang parah." Kataku sambil melihat darah yang sudah mengering di bajunya. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawat orang itu, tentunya Jii-chan yang merawatnya karena mengobati orang terluka harus di cek sekujur tubuhnya, dan dia adalah laki-laki.

-skip time-

"Miku! Dia sudah sadar!" Panggil Rin, aku yang sedang memijit bahu Jii-chan langsung berlari ke arah kamar kami.

"Miku, periksalah orang itu." Perintah Jii-chan, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah." Kataku melihat orang yang sudah bertelanjang dada itu mulai duduk dan menggerang perlahan. Kelihatannya lukanya masih sakit.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya orang itu akhirnya.

"Di Desa Huksmen. Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya disini, apa kau dari kota?" Tanya Rin beruntun, pemuda itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku terdampar di dunia lain." Katanya masih menggaruk kepalanya.

"Du-dunia lain? Rin, kau tidak mencampurkan minuman obatnya dengan leluconmu kan? Lihatlah dia sampai mengelantur seperti ini." Kataku sedikit memarahi Rin.

"Yang benar saja! Dia itu orang lain bagaimana bisa aku berani membuatnya bercanda seperti ini Miku?" Kata Rin, habisnya dia sering sekali mencampur minuman obatku dengan obat yang memiliki efek memabukkan, dan Rin senang sekali memotret keadaanku yang mabuk.

"Hmp! Kau biasanya membuatku seperti itu Rin." Kataku sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Habisnya kau terlihat sangat polos ketika seperti itu, menggemaskan tahu!" Kata Rin ikut mencubit pipiku. Aku merasa ada yang memeluk kami.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku kebingungan juga sedikit risih di peluk orang lain seperti ini.

"Yang Maha Agung telah menunjukkan jalan keluar bagi kami! Sang anak yang telah di takdirkan! Aku beruntung bisa menemukan kalian!" Kata orang itu dengan penuh kesenangan, dan tatapannya seperti kalau kami ini adalah harapan terakhirnya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kau dari Voca rupanya." Kata Jii-chan tiba-tiba di belakang kami, orang itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Voca? Daerah mana itu? Aku tidak ingat ada daerah itu di pelajaran geografi." Kata Rin, benar juga, dimana itu?

"Kalian tidak tahu Voca? Padahal kalian lahir disana." Kata orang itu. Aku pun bertanya-tanya, kami lahir disana? Kami pun menatap Jii-chan. "A-apa anda Master Rugon? Anda masih hidup?" Tanya orang itu sambil memeluk Jii-chan. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ternyata benar ini kau Gakupo, aku kira orang lain yang menyerupaimu. Tak kusangka kau masih mengingatku!" Kata Jii-chan. Hah? Gakupo? "Sebaiknya kita ke ruang keluarga, akan aku beritahu yang sebenarnya." Kata Jii-chan kepada kami.

Jii-chan pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi, siapa aku dan Rin. Jadi orangtua kami terbunuh karena ramalan itu? Dan kami bukanlah cucu kandung Jii-chan. Tetapi aku dan Rin tidak keberatan karena Jii-chan sudah sangat baik kepada kami.

"Voca adalah sebuah dunia di balik dunia ini, yang menghubungkan adalah sebuah portal dan warganya di sebut Vocaloid. Dan portal yang kalian lihat, itu adalah portal menuju dunia itu, kakek terpaksa menyembunyikannya. Atau keselamatan kedua dunia tidak akan lama. Kalau kedua duniaitu sampai ada orang yang memasuki tanpa seijin Yang Maha Agung. Maka akan terjadi perpecahan karena orang-orang di dunia ini akan iri dengan para warga di dunia Voca yang memiliki berbagai macam pengendalian elemen. Portal itu akan membingungkan waktu, dan untung saja kalian tidak terlalu lama di sekitar pportal itu sehingga waktu kalian hanya terasa beberapa menit, tetapi sudah 3 hari kalian menghilang." Jelas Jii-chan.

"Maka dari itu, hanya Vocaloid yang bebas keluar masuk dunianya, karena Vocaloid menyadari batas-batas mereka. Bayangkan saja kalau kalian yang sebenarnya orang biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun, atau elemen apapun. Masuk ke dunia dimana di sini kalau kau memiliki kekuatan itu kau menjadi beranggapan dengan kekuatan itu kau akan menjadi _Kami-sama_? Maka orang itu akan kalap dan melahap semua elemen disana, membuat orang-orang dari dunia ini ikut juga menuju Voca dan membunuh semua orang demi kekuatan mereka. Itu yang akan terjadi. Dan yang menjadi Mage sekarang kemungkinan Anon-chan dan Kanon-chan." Jelas laki-laki bernama Gakupo itu.

"Maka dari itu, setelah orangtua kalian meninggal, kakek membawa kalian kemari. Dengan ini Kakek percaya, kalian akan bisa mengalahkan penyihir itu karena kalian pernah menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki apa-apa, kekuatan, uang, tahta, martabat. Semua itu hanya membuat kalian buta." Kata Jii-chan, aku dan Rin pun mengangguk paham.

"Dan aku kemari karena keadaan disana sudah memburuk, setelah Mage itu muncul lagi 9 tahun yang lalu, keadaan sekarang bahkan sangat memburuk. Semua kerajaan berperang, bahkan beberapa kerajaan menjadi pengikut Mage itu." Kata Gakupo tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi, Gakupo, jaga cucu-cucu ku ini, dan kau akan berangkat dari tempat yang akan aku buka portalnya. Hati-hati disana." Kata Jii-chan.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya, pernenalkan namaku Gakupo Kamui. Dan aku mengenali Master Rogue karena aku sempat belajar kepadanya selama satu tahun. Orangtuaku juga murid dari Master Rogue, tetapi sekarang sudah meninggal karena krisis ini. Dan aku tadi terdampar di tempat kalian menemukanku, aku saat itu sedang dalam pertempuran sehingga aku tidak tahu kalau aku membuka portal di koordinat yang salah, dan disanalah aku tadi, terdampar dan kehilangan kesadaran, untung kalian yang menemukanku. Dan aku setahun lebih tua dari kalian." Kata Gakupo kepada kami.

"Petualangan di dunia lain huh?" Tanyaku.

"Hei, ini juga bisa mengubah takdir kita!" Kata Rin.

"Kurasa ini lucu, baru juga tadi kita mengutarakan keinginan kita, dan semuanya langsung terjawab sekarang." Kataku sambil mengingat keinginan kami tadi siang.

"Bergegaslah, kalian harus pulang ke dunia kalian. Kakek sudah tidak di perkenankan kembali oleh Yang Maha Agung. Kalian pulanglah!" Kata Jii-chan kepada kami. Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipiku. "Kau kenapa Miku?" Tanya Jii-chan, aku langsung memeluknya.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih Jii-chan sudah menjadi Jii-chan angkat kami untuk waktu 14 tahun lamanya! Dan sekarang aku bingung, aku tidak terlalu paham bagaimana caraku untuk menguasai elemen yang aku miliki dan elemen apa yang aku miliki!" Kataku kepada Jii-chan.

"Kau akan menemuinya nanti dalam perjalanan, dan Gakupo akan melatihmu." Kata Jii-chan, aku hanya mengangguk, Rin pun ikut memeluk Jii-chan dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Akhirnya setelah saat paling emosional itu, kami memanggul tas kami dan berangkat menuju hutan, dimana portal itu terakhir terlihat, kami bersyukur baju kami tidak terlalu banyak sehingga tidak terlalu menghambat dalam perjalanan ini.

Portal itu terbuka dan Gakupo mulai menatap kami.

"Sesampainya disana, kita akan bermalam dulu di rumah istriku." Katanya kepada kami.

"hah?! Istri?! Umur 17 tahun sudah boleh beristri?!" Tanyaku dan Rin kaget.

"Ehm, yah peraturan di duniaku berbeda dengan duniamu, setelah berusia 16 tahun, kau sebenarnya bisa langsung menikah, yah prosesinya sedikit lebih rumit sih, kurasa bukan saatnya aku menjelaskannya sekarang. Dan elemenku adalah petir, elemen kalian adalah cahaya dan pengendali pikiran. Rin, sebaiknya kau menggunakan sebaik mungkin dengan kemampuanmu itu. Itu adalah kekuatan yang lumayan menyebalkan." Kata Gakupo, apa pengendalian pikiran? Pantas saja selama ini.. "Baiklah ayo masuk." Kata Gakupo sambil melangkah masuk ke portal itu, aku pun ikut melangkah masuk bersama Rin dan terasa seperti jatuh ke sebuah lubang, aku pun memejamkan mata takut.

"Hei-hei, bangunlah kita sudah sampai." Panggil seseorang, aku membuka mata dan melihat kehancuran dimana-mana, dunia ini benar-benar hancur.

"Dunia ini terlihat menyedihkan!" Kata Rin. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo, disini rumahnya, yah ini adalah tempat teraman disini." Kata Gakupo menarik kami ke rumah berukuran 2 tatami yang hanya berisi meja dan futon. Dua kemudian memindahkan futon itu dan ada tangga menuju ke bawah. Kami pun masuk ke dalam.

"Wah di sini lebih luas!" Gumamku melihat keadaan disana.

" _Arigatou_!" Kata seorang gadis disana menyahut.

"Ah, _Gomenasai_." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Gakupo sudah memberitahuku tentang kedatangan kalian. Saya adalah Luka Megurine sungguh senang menyambut kalian, Miku Hatsune dan Rin Kagamine." Kata gadis di sana sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, panggil saja aku Rin." Kata Rin.

"Sama denganku, panggil saja aku Miku." Kataku juga.

"Baiklah, panggil juga aku Luka, kita akan melakukan perjalanan di hari baik, dan itu dua hari lagi, Gakupi, kita akan berjalan kearah mana?" Tanya Luka kepada Gakupo.

"Ke kerajan Barat, kita akan sedikit memutar." Kata Gakupo. "Lagipula kita ada undangan disana bukan?" Kata Gakupo.

"Ah, undangan pesta dansa ya?" Kata Luka.

"Etoo.. maaf menyela, disaat krisis seperti ini, kalian malah menghadiri pesta dansa?" Tanya Rin kepada mereka.

"Memang sekarang ada beberapa kehancuran disana sini, tetapi bagi para bangsawan ataupun keluarga kerajaan lainnya, hal ini biasa saja, dan tidak mempengaruhi apa-apa dalam gaya hidup mereka. Sebenarnya aku dan Gakupo adalah anggota kerajaan sebelumnya, tetapi aku dan Gakupo kabur setelah pernikahan kami. Kami hanya tidak cocok dengan keluarga kerajaan, mereka lebih memilih menjadi anak buah para penyihir itu daripada menentang mereka." Kata Luka sambil menyiapkan makanan.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan dulu, masakan Luka sungguh enak loh." Kata Gakupo kepada kami, kami hanya mengangguk dan menyantap beberapa makanan disana, walaupun bahannya aneh dan di luar kewajaran, tetapi tetap saja enak. Belum pernah ada buah di sajikan dengan sup pedas yang panas, dan daging di sana di olah dengan saus manis.

"Baiklah, saatnya istirahat, biarkan saja piringnya, mencuci piring di malam hari di sini hukumnya tabu!" Kata Taky, Kami hanya mengangguk dan memasuki kamar kami, walaupun tidak luas, ada dua kasur disana.

"Sebuah petualangan di dunia baru." Kataku sambil berbaring.

"Dengan ini juga kita bisa keluar dari lingkaran kemiskinan." Gumam Rin juga.

"Entah mengapa semuanya jadi terlihat aneh sekarang, semua berjalan begitu cepat, dan kita sudah ada di Voca untuk memenuhi takdir kita, bahkan kita belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini, hanya yang di ceritakan oleh Gakupo." Kataku. Rin kemudian bangkit duduk.

"Ini adalah kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup Miku, kita tidak boleh melewatkannya!" Kata Rin menyemangatiku. Atau itu dugaanku. "Kali ini aku tidak mengendalikan pikiranmu Miku." Kata Rin, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tanpa kau kendalikan pun aku juga tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini Rin. Kesempatan untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orangtua kita dan memenuhi takdir kita." Kataku. "Akhirnya, kita bukan anak pembawa kesialan." Gumamku.

"Yah, tempat ini lumayan bebas, kau bisa menikah di umur 16 tahun. Bahkan di negara kita, kita harus berumur 20 tahun atau lebih untuk bisa menikah." Kata Rin, aku hanya mengangguk. "Kelihatannya hidup kita akan lebih berwarna dengan ini Miku." Kata Rin, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Berbagai warna, dari terang hingga gelap. Kita akan menjalaninya sekarang!" Kataku. "Kuharap masih ada cahaya ketika kita sampai di warna gelap." Kataku lagi.

"Kau kan cahaya Miku, ayo kita tidur, dua hari lagi adalah saat yang menentukan bagi kita." Kata Rin sambil berbaring dan mulai tidur. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tidur, aku merasa ini adalah petualanganku, dan rasa ingin tahuku tentang di luar sana membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya Rin benar-benar tertidur dan aku menyelinap keluar. Kurasa aku bisa latihan malam ini.

Aku berjalan keluar dan menuju luar rumah itu. Malam ini terlihat sangat sunyi, tempat ini sudah sepenuhnya di tinggalkan. Aku mulai berkeliling di tempat ini, kemudian terlihat sebuah tanam, sebuah keajaiban temampang di bawahku. Lingkungan di sekelilingnya hancur lebur, tetapi taman ini tetap lestari walaupun ada beberapa bagian yang rusak. Aku melihat papan nama disana.

"Hope's Park." Termampang disana, aku kemudian tertawa ironi. Jadi masih tersisa harapan ya? Yah, aku merasakan hawa harapan di lingkungan ini. Aku duduk di bangku di sana memandangi langit yang kosong itu, aku jadi membayangkan, bagaimana dunia ini sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi. Ah iya, perpustakaan, perpustakaan adalah jendela bagi dunia. Aku rasa, bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan ada satu atau dua buku yang tersisa disini?

Aku kemudian menyusuri rumah-rumah kosong dan rusak di daerah ini dan menemukan sebuah buku.

Jadi sekarang yang bertahan hanyalah beberapa kerajaan kuat yah? Buku ini benar-benar berguna karena berisi tenang kliping koran sampai kota ini hancur, kelihatannya penghuninya sudah meninggal, jadi warga yang tinggal di lingkungan kerajaan yang masih berdiri masih bisa hidup layak rupanya. Aku kemudian mencoba kekuatanku, bagaimana caranya yah? Mungkin membuat sebuah bola cahaya?

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola cahaya di tanganku, jadi hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ya? Aku mengulurkan tanganku mencoba menyinari sesuatu di hadapanku, sebuah aliran berbentuk kumpulan titik cahaya mengalir mengitari tangan kananku dan menghasilkan cahaya di telapak tanganku.

"Whoaa. Hebat sekali!" Kataku kepada diriku sendiri. Tetapi aku mendengar suara gemersak di kejauhan. "Siapa disana?" Tanyaku kepada siapapun disana, dan seekor binatang keluar dari kejauhan. "Ternyata Cuma binatang." Gumamku kepada diriku sendiri. Tetapi binatang di sini sungguh aneh.

"Apa yang di lakukan seorang gadis sendirian disini?" Tanya seseorang, aku kemudian berbalik, ada beberapa orang sekarang di hadapanku dan sekelilingku, aku terkepung, ini berbahaya. Sial! Aku lengah, ini adalah kota yang di tinggalkan, tidak menutup kemungkinan beberapa geng akan menjadikan ini markasnya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri, semua orang di sana menatapku dengan garang, kelihatannya aku melanggar teritori mereka.

"A-Ah, _Sumimasen_ , aku tidak tahu kalau daerah ini ada yang punya, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan karena tidak bisa tidur, maafkan aku, Aku baru disini." Kataku berusaha merendah, aku harus menghindari perkelahian, selain aku belum tentu menang melawan mereka, aku juga baru mengetahui kekuatanku.

"Hah? Orang baru? Di kota yang di tinggalkan? Kau sungguh hebat dalam melucu gadis kecil!" Kata seseorang disana. Beberapa orang disana kemudian memberi jalan bagi seseorang, seseorang dengan rambut biru samudra, dia memakai sebuah jubah kehitaman dengan bulu di tepiannya.

"Ka-kalau tidak mempercayaiku ya sudah, aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Kataku. "Lagipula aku sudah berumur 16 tahun! Aku bukan gadis kecil lagi." Kataku, tetapi tiba-tiba orang itu ada di hadapanku.

"Hoo, sudah berumur 16 tahun yah? Kalau begitu jadilah istriku saja." Katanya sambil memegangi daguku. Ini gawat!

.

.

.

TBC

Apa yang terjadi kepada Miku selanjutnya yah? Siapakah orang itu-desu? Gomenasai yang ini kepanjangan-desu, semoga kalian betah membacanya-desu.


	3. pesta dansa di tengah kekacauan

**Another Fairy Tale Stories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pesta dansa di tengah kekacauan**

Aku langsung menghentakkan tangannya dari mukaku.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Tiba-tiba saja memintaku untuk menikahimu, kau pasti seorang om-om yang suka meminta seseorang yang baru kau temui untuk menikahimu kan, hah! Aneh sekali. Kau pasti memiliki banyak istri di rumahmu. Aku menolaknya!" Kataku langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hhmm. Gadis yang menarik. Akan aku tunggu kau bersedia gadis kecil!" Kata laki-laki itu, dia itu apa-apaan sih. "Walaupun menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup, aku akan menunggumu gadis kecil." Katanya.

"Hah, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanyaku kepadanya. Sebenarnya aku mendengarnya tetapi hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Bukan apa-apa, lebih baik pulanglah saja gadis kecil, lingkungan ini tidak cocok untuk gadis sepertimu." Kata orang itu, dia kemudian pergi bersama gerombolannya. Sungguh laki-laki yang aneh, dia baru bertemu dan langsung memintaku menjadi istrinya. Huh, aneh sekali. Yah, namanya juga dunia yang sedang dalam krisis, orang-orangnya pun menjadi berlaku nekat. Yang penting aku sudah menolaknya tadi. Dan aku akan pergi dari kota ini secepatnya. Aku tidak akan menemui geng itu tadi.

"Haaah, malam yang melelahkan." Kataku sambil berjalan pulang, aku pun tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa. Tetapi aku melihat matahari di ufuk timur, kelihatannya sudah semalaman aku tidak pulang. Setelah bertemu dengan geng menyebaklan itu, aku melatih cahaya-ku di dalam sebuah rumah kosong.

"Ini dia Miku!" Kata seseorang ketika aku datang.

"Miku! Aku sungguh panik!" Kata seseorang memelukku.

"Rin?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Dia sungguh panik satu jam yang lalu ketika bangun dan menemukanmu menghilang dari kasurmu, sekarang Gakupo sedang mencarimu diluar." Kata Luka-san kepadaku, aku telah membuat keributan ternyata.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya berjalan-jalan diluar." Kataku menenangkan Rin, dia menangis sambil memelukku. "Kenapa dia seperti ini?" Tanyaku kepada Luka.

"Ini adalah kota dimana berbahaya sekali untuk seorang gadis berkeliaran tanpa seorang laki-laki mendampingimu. Dan Rin sungguh panik mendengar hal itu." Kata Luka menjelaskan. Astaga Rin selalu berlebihan.

"Tentu saja aku panik! Bahkan sampai beberapa hari yang lalu kau masih payah dalam menemukan jalan untuk pulang, bahkan ke rumah Jii-chan yang sudah kau kenali selama 13 tahun!" Kata Rin sambil mengusap air matanya. "Apalagi kau baru beberapa jam disini, dan dunia ini asing dan belum kau ketahui! Aku sungguh panik Miku! Aku panik!" Kata Rin-chan kepadaku. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Jalanan di sini sungguh simpel Rin-chan, aku mengingatnya dengan mudah, tidak seperti di desa, bahkan kau selalu mengajakku ke jalanan yang berbeda setiap harinya, bagaimana aku bisa ingat?" Kataku sambil mengeringkan air mata Rin, dia ini selalu berlebihan.

"Yah, kelihatannya kau beruntung, walaupun bertemu dengan Kaito." Kata seseorang di balik kami ternyata Gakupo-san.

"Apa? Kau bertemu geng-nya Kaito Shion?" Kata Luka-san terkejut, apa dia orang yang langsung mengajakku menikah itu?

"Apa dia orangnya mengenakan jubah hitam dan memiliki satu cincin yang membungkus satu jarinya? Dia juga memiliki rambut biru?" Tanyaku, aku ingat sekali dia mengenakannya di tangan yang menyentuh mukaku itu.

"Memang dia mengatakan apa saja kepadamu Miku-chan?" Tanya Luka-san.

"Dia menginginkanku menikah dengannya. Tetapi aku sudah menolaknya." Kataku tidak ingin mengingat hal menyebalkan itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah bilang menolaknya, karena kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu, dia akan terus mengejarmu, tadi dia sangat ingin mengetahui tentang dirimu kau tahu. Sepertinya, kau telah menarik perhatiannya." Kata Gakupo-san sambil duduk di sofa di sana.

"Kau memang sebuah magnet bahaya Miku! Jangan pergi sendirian lagi! Kalau kau mau pergi, bangunkan aku dulu atau bilang kepadaku dulu!" Kata Rin kepadaku.

"Iya-iya Rin-chan, aku akan mengingatnya." Kataku sambil duduk disana. "Jadi siapa sebenarnya Kaito Shion?" Tanyaku.

"Dia adalah seorang dewa kenalakan di dunia ini, dunia ini sungguh kecil kau tahu, tidak seluas dunia-mu. Setiap kerajaan mewakili satu negara. Lebih tepatnya, satu ibu kota negara. Dan Kaito Shion, atau sering di panggil Kaito oleh orang yang mengenalnya, adalah _Trickster_ , dia sungguh mencerminkan dewa kenakalan. Dia sudah mmbentuk geng di mancanegara dan gengnya adalah yang terkuat, ada isu yang mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya anak buah kesayangan para penyihir itu dengan elemen kegelapan yang di miliki Kaito. Jadi sangat mudah baginya untuk membentuk geng yang berkuasa seperti saat ini, dan dia sekarang ada di kota ini." Jelas Luka-san, aku hanya mengangguk paham.

" _Cho-chotto Matte_ , _Trickster_? Berarti dia.." Kata Rin.

"Kau tahu hal itu rupanya, yah, dia adalah sang pembuat trik dengan elemen kegelapannya itu. Tidak ada mekanisme yang tidak bisa di tembusnya." Kata Gakupo-san, wow, dia hebat juga.

"Luka-chan, kau ada pakaian pesta dansa untuk Miku dan Rin?" Tanya Gakupo-san, eh untuk apa buat kami?

"Ada kok, tenang saja Gakkun!" Kata Luka-san.

"Eh, kami juga ikut?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya. Luka-san hanya mengangguk.

"Len tadi menelfonku, kelihatannya dia tahu tentnag penghuni tambahan di rumahku, jadinya dia mengharuskanku untuk mengundang kalian juga." Kata Gakupo-san, Rin kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah Rin-chan, bukankha kau juga ingin menghadiri pesta-pesta yang selalu di selenggarakan secara mewah di aula desa? Ini adalah kesempatan bagimu Rin." Kataku kepada Rin, dia kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Benar juga! Baiklah, Luka-san, ajak kami bersamamu!" Kata Rin, Luka-san hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jadi pilihlah pakaian yang kalian suka!" Kata Luka-san sambil membuka lebar-lebar lemari pakaiannya, banyak sekali gaun indah disana. Aku merasakan mata kami berbinar.

"Lihatlah semua pakaian ini! Ini semua milikmu Luka-san?" Tanya Rin. Luka-san hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Betul sekali! Silahkan pilih, nanti malam kita akan berangkat ke istana Len dan besoknya kita akan berpetualang!" Kata Luka-san bersemangat. "Ah, Rin-chan, aku akan membetulkan bagian dada-nya untukmu." Kata Luka-san ketika melihat Rin yang mengenakan salah satu pakaian Luka-san dan menatap muram ke arah, yah, dadanya. Rin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Hari pun berlalu tanpa kami sadari sudah malam, setelah memakai pakaian terbaik kami, kami juga menata rambut kami dan perjalanan diantar sebuah kereta kuda, ternyata kerajaan yang mengundang kami yang mengirimkan sebuah kereta kuda. Sesampainya disana, kami melihat sebuah istana yang sangat megah sekali! Kelihatannya, seluruh kerajaan di dunia ikut dalam pesta ini.

"Luka! Gakupo-kun! Kalian datang!" Sambut seseorang berambut pirang madu yang sedikit, shota? Itu menurutku sih. "Dan ini pasti Miku Hatsune dan Rin Kagamine?" Tanya laki-laki itu, seandainya dia tidak mengenakan pakaian pangerannya aku akan mengira anak itu laki-laki, Rin tiba-tiba ada di depanku seperti melindungiku. "Tenang saja, tidak perlu seperti itu, aku tidak berbahaya kok." Kata laki-laki itu sambil tertawa renyah. "Namaku adalah Len Kagime, senang bertemu dengan anda, panggil saja aku Len." Kata laki-laki itu sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Yah, itu normal sih Len, Miku-chan telah berurusan dengan Kaito sih." Kata Gakupo-san kepada anak bernama Len tadi. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Itu patut di khawatirkan, tenang saja, Kaito tidak datang ke pesta ku, dia tidak suka pesta seperti ini. Ayo masuk!" kata laki-laki itu sambil membawa kami masuk ke dalam istana mereka. "Selamat datang di pesta ulangtahunku yang ke 17! Terima kasih karena sudah memenuhi undangan, kalian bebas untuk makan, berdansa dan berkeliling di kebun bunga kami selama 24 jam penuh!" Kata Len-san sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas sebuah panggung, semuanya kemudian bersorak.

"Rin-chan, kau terlalu tegang menurutku. _Daijobu-yo_ , kau juga tidak mendeteksi bahaya kan?" Tanyaku kepada Rin, dia hanya menghembuskan nafas.

"Habisnya, mendengar Gakupo-san berbicara tentang anak bernama Kaito itu, aku tidak rela kau menikah dengannya!" Kata Rin kepadaku, aku kemudian menyodorkan minuman kepadanya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Rin-chan.

"Jus Jeruk kesukaanmu! Rasanya lebih enak loh daripada jeruk peras di rumah, cobalah." Kataku. Dia kemudian meneguknya.

"Waaahh! Kau benar, lebih enak daripada saat kita beli jeruk peras di kedai dekat rumah." Kata Rin langsung menghabiskan minuman itu, kami kemudian berada di tepian aula besar itu dan melihat beberapa orang sedang berdansa dengan riang disana. "Sudah lama aku ingin hal seperti ini, dan semuanya sudah ada di depan mataku." Kata Rin-chan kepadaku dia kemudian mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk, tentu saja hal ini adalah hal idaman setiap gadis miskin yang selalu terdesak oleh keberadaan orang kaya.

"Menurutku belum semuanya Rin." Kataku kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Semuanya sudah lengkap seperti yang kita inginkan, kita hadir di pesta mewah, dan mencoba minuman enak! Apalagi yang kurang memang?" Tanya Rin kepadaku. Tetapi seseorang di belakangnya langsung memanggil Rin.

"Rin Kagamine, boleh aku mengajakmu berdansa?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Di dalam impianmu, kau juga ingin berdansa dengan pangeran bukan? Nikmati saja Rin-chan." Kataku kepada Rin.

"Te-tetapi kau akan di sini sendirian?" Tanya Rin, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya akan berkeliling Rin-chan, tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat masalah, kalau aku tersesat, aku bisa menanyakan kepada pelayan atau penjaga." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin-chan, selama Miku-chan ada di lingkungan kerajaan, dia tidak akan apa-apa." Kata Len-san menyakinkan.

"Ayolah Rinny, kau terlalu berbelit!" Kataku sambil mendorongnya maju, dan akhirnya Rin menerima uluran tangan laki-laki itu dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Luka-san atau Gakupo-san, ternyata mereka sedang asyik berdansa.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman, tamannya lebih indah daripada Hope's Park. Bau bunga pun menyerbak dimana-mana.

"Kau memang lebih suka menyendiri yah." Kata seseorang. Aku kemudian menolehnya, ternyata dia muncul juga.

"Seiapa sebenarnya kau ini? Gakupo-san berkata kalau kau adalah dewa kenakalan, dan kata Len-san kau tidak biasa mengikuti pesta seperti ini. Aku bingung, kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanyaku, dia masih seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan syal biru yang melingkar di lehernya itu.

"Yah, kau juga bisa menganggapku begitu, oh, iya, aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku yang kurang ajar kemarin." Katanya, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Selama kau masih menyadarinya tidak apa-apa." Kataku masih menikmati kebun disana, dia duduk dengan mengangkat satu kakinya dan tangannya bertumpu di lutut kakinya yang di angkat itu.

"Kau sangat menyukai kebun ya?" Tanya anak itu, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Namaku Miku Hatsune, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau dapat memanggilku Miku." Kataku sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan kepadanya, dia hanya tersenyum ironis.

"Kau tidak takut kepadaku?" Tanya orang itu sambil menatap penuh tanya kepadaku, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Meskipun aku adalah kegelapan? Kelemahanmu?" Tanyanya, aku juga menggeleng.

"Ketika elemenku bersinar pun elemenmu akan habis." Kataku masih mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku Kaito Shion, senang bertemu denganmu Miku-chan." Katanya ikut menyalamiku akhirnya, tangannya terasa sangat nyaman, dia kemudian menarik kembali tangannya. "Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak takut kepadaku. Dan juga, apa menurutmu aku ini om-om?" Tanyanya kadaku. Aku kemudian melihatnya, dia terlihat sangat muda, bahkan mungkin masih berusia sama denganku.

"Ah, maafkan aku saat itu, habisnya kau sangat kurang ajar tiba-tiba langsung memintaku untuk menikahimu. Aku kira ya kau sudah sangat tua dan memiliki banyak istri karena hal itu. _Sumimasen_." Kataku kepadanya.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mengetes apakah kau ini perempuan gampangan yang aku temui di setiap jalan, ataukah kau adalah perempuan yang tidak miliki keberanian untuk dekat denganku walaupun beradius 100 meter. Ternyata kau berbeda dengan mereka." Katanya sambil menerawang, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Kataku.

"Kuharap, kau mengenalku hanya sampai batas ini, aku takut kalau kau menggali lebih dalam kau akan terluka." Gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanyaku. Dia ini sungguh senang bergumam.

"Bukan apa-apa." Katanya kembali menerawang. Kami kembali berada di kesunyian tanpa ada yang berniat memecahkan kesunyian ini. "Apa kau tidak berniat untuk kembali ke dalam? Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Katanya, aku hanya menggeleng dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pesta, lagipula pestanya terlalu mewah, aku tidak cocok di sana, lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk, kau pasti sangat cocok di dalam." Kataku. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Orang sepertiku? Walaupun Len yang mengadakan pestanya, pesta itu akan ricuh kalau salah satu dari mereka tahu kalau aku datang saat itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang dalam pesta ini, tetapi Len sahabatku, dan aku juga memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk hadir di sini." Katanya. Jadi reputasinya sudah seburuk itu yah.

"Memang alasan apa itu?" Tanyaku, kemudian dia menatapku. "Ah, kalau kau tidak menceritakannya juga tidak apa-apa, aku memahami privasimu." Kataku sambil menunduk, gaun ini tidak membantu di udara dingin seperti ini.

"Aku datang karena ingin bertemu dengan seorang gadis, dia sungguh menarik perhatianku semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, aku menjadi penasaran untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam." Katanya, aku kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Memangnya kalian berjanji untuk bertemu dimana?" Tanyaku, dia hanya memberikan senyuman miring, ya ampun, senyumannya seperti malaikat.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya, karena saat itu, gadis itu mungkin membenciku karena sikap kurang ajarku sebelumnya, untungnya dia memaafkanku." Katanya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau di maafkan olehnya, itu tandanya gadis itu memang baik." Kataku sambil memegangi rokku yang menggembung. Udara semakin dingin malam ini. Kemudian ada sebuah jaket yang menutupi bahu-ku yang terbuka, ini kan jaket Shion-san.

"Shion-san, kalau kau seperti ini kepadaku, gadis itu akan menjauhimu." Kataku, dia kemudian tertawa.

"Panggil saja Kaito, dia tidak akan menjauhiku, sekarang dia sudah ada di sebelahku dan memakai jaketku karena kedingingn yang di sebabkan oleh gaunnya sendiri." Katanya sambil tersenyum menawan dan menatapku.

"I-ini Rin-chan yang memilihkannya kepadaku." Kataku, jaketnya sungguh nyaman, bahkan gadis yang ingin di temuinya pun sangat di perhatikan olehnya. _Chotto matte_! "Apa maksudmu, gadis yang kau cari itu aku?" Tanyaku menatap tidak percaya kepadanya.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya, Miku-chan." Katanya sambil mencium punggung tanganku. Aku merasakan jantungku sungguh berdetak kencang.

"A-aku.." Ketika aku mencoba berbicara, ada orang yang memanggilku.

"Miku! Ada yang harus kita bicarakan!" Kata seseorang, ketika aku menoleh, ternyata Gakupo-san, aku kemudian berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. Gakupo-san hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Tetapi apa aku tidak tahu dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Kaito-san di pundakku dengan perlahan.

"Ah, kau datang juga Kaito! Ah iya, Miku, kita mendapatkan teman untuk ikut bersama kita." Kata Gakupo-san.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku.

"Bahkan 3 orang sekaligus!" Kata Gakupo-san.

"Wow! Itu bagus, memangnya siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Besok kau akan menemuinya." Kata Gakupo-san.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana, aku ikut juga!" Kata Kaito-san tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kaito, bukankah kau paling tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini? Hanya sebuah perjalanan biasa." Kata Gakupo-san terkejut.

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut selama Miku juga ikut!" Kata Kaito-san, Gakupo-san kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh? Aku? Apa kau berniat mengikutiku hah?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kaito-san enteng, aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, Kaito, apa kau mau kembali ke istanamu dulu?" Tanya Gakupo-san, jadi dia anggota kerajaan juga?

"Tidak, aku akan ke rumahmu saja." Kata Kaito-san. "Lagipula, ayahku tidak peduli aku pergi kemana." Kata Kaito-san lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau antar Miku pulang? Len masih tidak bisa membiarkanku pulang, begitu juga dengan Luka dan Rin. Miku kemarin tidak tidur sama sekali." Kata Gakupo-san kepada Kaito-san.

"Ti-tidak usah aku belum mengantuk kok!" Sergahku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bilangkan kepada Len, aku pinjam kudanya satu." Kata Kaito-san sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku tidak di hiraukan.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggulah di gerbang." Kata Gakupo-san kembali ke arah istana.

"Kaito-san, tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang, aku belum mengantuk kok." Kataku. Kini kami berada di gerbang untuk menunggu kuda.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak memberatkanku sama sekali. Lagipula kau ini gadis apa hah? Seharian tidak tidur dan kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, apa kau seorang gamer?" Kata Kaito-san kepadaku.

"Hah Gamers? Jangankan memiliki komputer untuk bermain game, aku saja tidak memiliki ponsel!" Kataku, aku hanya menunduk setelahnya. 3 orang lainnya yah? Kelihatannya semakin meriah saja perjalanan ini.

"Kaito! Senang rasanya kau datang!" kata seseorang sambil memeluk Kaito-san.

"Selamat ulang tahun sobat." Kata Kaito-san membalas pelukan Len-san.

"Kaito, bisa berbicara sebentar. Miku, tunggulah di sini, aku hanya sebentar kok, hanya pelajaran untuk laki-laki sepertinya." Kata Len-san sambil menarik Kaito-san menjauh dariku, mereka kelihatannya membicarakan hal serius, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengarkan mereka berbicara apa, yang aku tahu Kaito-san tiba-tiba mukanya berubah merah. Akhirnya mereka selesai. "Miku, kalian pulanglah dulu, tenang saja Rin aman bersamaku. Dan Kaito, awas saja ketika Rin-chan pulang dan memergoki kalian melakukan hal yang aneh." Kata Len-san dengan sedikit ancaman di bagian terakhir, kami hanya mengangguk, Kaito-san naik ke kuda hitam itu dan aku di tariknya dengan lembut duduk di hadapannya. Posisiku miring ke kiri.

"Tenang saja Len, aku tahu dimana batasanku." Kata Kaito-san sambil memacu kuda-nya pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

Clara kembali-desuu~~ (Readers : enggak ada yang peduli) kalian kejam-desu~~.

Semoga yang ini tidak terlalu banyak bagi kalian-desu. Setelah membaca manhwa bertema gadis baik-baik dengan laki-laki berandalan Clara jadi membuat Kaito seorang berandalan di sini-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Enggak bakalan di apa-apain kok, lagipula kalau ada adegan itu ratingnya bisa berubah M nih, jadi Clara cuman bikin secukupnya aja, tehehehe. Yap benar sekali itu Kaito-desuuu~~


	4. Hari 1, Perjalanan

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo, genre campur aduk, lelucon gagal.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hari 1, Perjalanan.**

Haaahh! Hari yang cerah untuk memulai perjalanan ini, udara musim panas yang menyenangkan! Aku mulai meregangkan tanganku ke atas menikmati sinar matahari, namanya juga aku pemilik elemen cahaya, rasanya sungguh menyenangkan di bawah sinar matahari.

"Huaaaahh! Pagi yang cerah!" Kataku.

"Yah pagi yang cocok untuk petualangan. Kau yakin sudah semua tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Rin-chan di sampingku aku hanya menggeleng, lagipula baju yang aku miliki memang tidak banyak kok, jadi satu ransel saja cukup.

"Miku, mau di bawakan tas-nya?" Tanya seseorang, begitu menoleh aku langsung terkejut dan berlari ke belakang Rin.

" _Da-dare!? Anata wa Dare?!"_ Kataku sambil menunjuknya.

"Iya, kau siapa? Pencuri ya?!" Kata Rin-chan juga ikut menunjuk-nunjuk laki-laki itu.

"Ini aku Miku! Kaito! Ini aku!" Kata Kaito-san dengan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Haaahh?" Kataku dan Rin-chan berbarengan, habisnya di bawah sinar matahari dia sungguh berbeda! Rambutnya pun sungguh bersinar cerah, matanya pun menjadi sangat bening. Dan dia terlihat sangat ceria tanpa ada aura kenakalan-kenakalan lainnya, dia seperti versi Kaito yang belum pernah aku lihat.

"Jangan heran, Kaito ketika di bawah sinar matahari memang seperti itu. Karena kekuatannya melemah dia kembali ke sosok imut-nya seperti dulu saat dia kecil." Kata Luka-san sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kaito-san, aku pun juga ingin mencubitnya.

"Rin, Miku, kau tahu Kaito ketika kecil sungguh polos loh! Dia bahkan sampai di juluki BaKaito! Hahahaha!" Kata Gakupo-san, mereka sungguh teman yang akrab.

" _Mou_ , Gakupo, sudahlah jangan mengungkit masa lalu!" Kata Kaito mulai berjalan.

"Tetapi, entah apa yang terjadi kepada Kaito hingga dia berubah seperti sekarang." Kata Gakupo-san tiba-tiba serius. "Lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya Miku, karena kurasa itu juga berdampak kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin sang anak yang di takdirkan melarikan diri dari kelompok hanya karena masa lalu." Kata Gakupo-san sambil berjalan.

"Jadi, kelihatannya Kaito-san menyukaimu Miku." Kata Rin-chan menggodaku.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, lagipula, aku masih tidak ingin menyukai seseorang dulu." Kataku sambil terus berjalan, aku tidak boleh mengingat hal itu lagi.

" _Gomenne_ , kau jadi mengingat kejadian dengan anak itu ya." Untung saja Rin-chan tahu sungguh tabu menyebut nama itu di hadapanku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Lagipula, kejadian itu terjadi karena kebodohanku, seharusnya aku sadar, aku ini miskin, aku tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang seperti itu." Kataku, Rin-chan kemudian mendesah.

"Sungguh peraturan yang merepotkan, aku harap itu tidak berlaku disini." Kata Rin-chan. "Miku, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu." Kata Rin-chan.

"Silahkan saja." Kataku.

"Aku menyukai Len-kun, aku tahu ini salah, aku juga takut orang-orang hanya akan memandangku sebagai yang hanya menginginkan kekayaan Len-kun." Kata Rin-chan. Aku hanya tersenyum, dia akhirnya suka dengan laki-laki juga.

"Kurasa kau harus menunggunya menyatakan cintanya dulu kepadamu, Rin-chan, dan sebelum kau mengatakan iya ketika dia benar-benar menembakmu, katakan dulu kepadanya tentang ketakutanmu itu, kalau dia akan melindungimu, kurasa kau bisa bersamanya Rin-chan, tetapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati yah?" Kataku sambil mencubit pipinya yang sebelah kiri.

"Aku tahu, kalau begini kau jadi Nee-chan yah Miku." Kata Rin-chan ringan. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Aku menjadi Nee-chan mu ketika kau bercerita tentang hal-hal yang feminim. Sedangkan aku menjadi imouto mu ketika menyangkut hal yang lainnya." Kataku, dia kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Kau tahu, setelah mendengar perjalanan ini Len-kun juga ingin ikut loh, juga dua yang lainnya, aku sih sudah sedikit berkenalan dengan mereka, sang elemen tumbuhan dan satu nya lagi adalah elemen api." Kata Rin-chan. Benar juga, saat pesta dansa kan aku pulang terlebih dahulu dengan Kaito-san. "Jadi apa yang di maksud dengan sebaiknya kita tidak mengetahui masa lalu Kaito-san?" Tanya Rin-chan, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, setiap orang memiliki privasi mereka sendiri. Biarkan saja, lebih baik dia sendiri saja yang menceritakannya." Kataku, Rin-chan hanya menggangguk. Kami meneruskan perjalanan ini dengan diam dan Gakupo-san memimpin di depan sedangkan aku dan Rin berada di barisan yang paling belakang. Ketiga orang itu mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tidak kami pahami, jadinya aku dan Rin mengobrol sendiri.

"Apa kita bisa pulang yah?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyaku.

"Habisnya, kalau Len-kun benar-benar menyukaiku dan dia tiba-tiba mengajakku menikah, otomatis aku akan tinggal di sini. Dan mungkin saja kau dengan Kaito-san." Kata Rin dengan sedikit berbisik, aku kemudian tertawa keras hingga semuanya menatap kepadaku.

"Kyahahahahah! Kau ini ada-ada saja Rin! Itu masih belum pasti kan?" Kataku sambil memukul-mukul lengannya pelan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kaito-san, aku kemudian akan mengatakan sesuatu hingga di bungkam oleh Rin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Hanya hal-hal lucu saja!" Kata Rin, jadi dia ingin menyembunyikannya yah, aku hanya mendukungnya dengan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau dengar!" Kata Luka-san, Rin kelihatannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu agar tidak ada yang tahu apa yang kita bicarakan tadi.

"Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana Kaito-san ketika kecil, aku membayangkan dia adalah anak laki-laki yang polos dengan sedikit ingus di hidungnya dan dia juga berbicara dengan cadel!" Kata Rin yang sontak membuat semuanya tertawa, aku pun kembali tertawa, kecuali Kaito-san yang merasa sedikit terhina. Dan hasilnya Rin mendapatkan jitakan pelan dari Kaito.

"Enak saja, dari kecil aku sudah sangat keren kau tahu!" Kata Kaito masih tidak terima.

"Aku kan hanya membayangkannya saja." Kata Rin membela dirinya sendiri, kami pun kembali berjalan karena tadi sempat terhenti karena aku menertawai pemikiran Rin tadi. Tiba-tiba Kaito-san berjalan di sebelahku.

"Kalau Miku, kau membayangkan masa kecilku seperti apa?" Tanya Kaito-san tiba-tiba, sontak saja mukaku memerah. Kaito-san kecil yah? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana Kaito-san ketika kecil.

"A-aku hanya membayangkan laki-laki kecil polos menggemaskan yang masih belum mengetahui apa-apa." Kataku, itu sebenarnya bukan aku yang menginginkan untuk mengatakannya, tetapi kelihatannya Rin-chan telah mengendalikanku. Tetapi, lucu juga yah kalau Kaito-san yang dulu seperti itu.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa menggemaskan seperti dulu yah?" Kata Kaito-san tiba-tiba, eh? Aku hanya menatapnya yang lebih tinggi dariku, aku melihat mukanya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Bi-bisa saja sih kalau kau menghilangkan semua aura kenakalanmu itu." Kataku, yang ini benar-benar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura suram dari Kaito-san, mukanya tiba-tiba mengeras, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? "Ta-tapi kurasa wajar kalau Kaito-san juga memiliki sisi nakal, karena Kaito-san juga sudah remaja sekarang." Kataku meralat kata-kataku tadi.

"Bukan aku yang menginginkan kenakalan ini." Kata Kaito-san cukup lirih sehingga Cuma aku yang di sebelahnya yang mengetahuinya. Dari kelihatannya dia tidak ingin aku bertanya tentang hal itu, ya sudahlah.

"Waaahh! Mikan! Mikan!" Kata Rin-chan tiba-tiba histeris, kami sudah memasuki daerah pasar. Istana Len tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Baiklah, kita berbelanja bekal dulu dan kembali ke sini 1 jam lagi, cukup?" Tanya Gakupo-san, kami hanya mengangguk.

"Miku! Ayo di sana juga jualan Negi lohh!" Kata Rin-chan sambil menarikku, aku pun hanya mengangguk karena di sana ada Negi.

"Rin-chan! Ada eskrim, ayo kita beli!" Kataku. "Kaito-san?" Tanyaku terkejut ketika aku berbalik untuk mengajak Rin-chan ke kedai eskrim disana.

"Memang seperti apa sih rasanya eskrim itu?" Tanya Kaito-san tiba-tiba, eh? Dia tidak tahu eskrim? "Dari kecil ayahku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memakan eskrim." Kata Kaito-san seperti dia tahu pemikiranku.

"Ayo, ikut aku! Akan aku tunjukkan!" Kataku, aku pun membeli 3 eskrim, tidak ada rasa Negi dan Mikan di sana, jadinya aku membeli rasa strawberry dan coklat untuk Rin, aku memberikan Kaito-san eskrim vanilla. "Cobalah!" Kataku menyodorkan _cone_ eskrim itu kepada Kaito-san, dia ragu-ragu menerimanya pertamanya, akhirnya dia menerimanya dan mulai menjilatnya.

"Astaga! Enak sekali!" Kata Kaito-san dengan ekspresi yang sangat berbeda, aku sampai tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia-nya. "Pak, tolong aku tambah lagi! Kali ini beri aku dua!" Kata Kaito-san setelah menghabiskan satu _cone_ itu. Astaga Kaito-san sangat senang memakan eskrim rupanya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sikapnya itu.

"Waah, Kaito-san bila begini terlihat sangat berbeda yah." Kata Rin tiba-tiba, kami masih berusaha menghabiskan satu eskrim tetapi dia sudah menghabiskan 5 _cone_ eskrim. Untungnya dia pakai uang-nya sendiri, kalau tidak, aku bisa bangkrut, aku kan dari keluarga miskin.

"Waahh, aku baru tahu ada makanan seenak ini." Kata Kaito-san setelah habis 10 _cone_ eskrim. "Ini akan menjadi makanan kesukaanku." Kata Kaito-san.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali, perbekalannya cukup bukan?" Tanya Rin, kami berdua mengangguk, tidak mungkin membawa eskrim ke perjalanan karena akan leleh duluan.

"Kalian lama sekali." Gerutu Gakupo-san yang ternyata sudah menunggu kami.

"Habisnya, ini nih, si pangeran memborong habis pedagang eskrim." Kataku.

"Akhirnya kau merasakan juga eskrim Kaito." Kata Luka-san. "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau tidak di biarkan memakan eskrim oleh ayahmu." Kata Luka-san.

"Hehehe, habisnya aku belum pernah makan makanan manis dan dingin itu, aku jadi ketagihan." Kata Kaito sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" Tanya Gakupo-san tiba-tiba. Ada apa memangnya.

"Akhirnya, Kaito-kun, kau tertawa!" Kata Luka-san tiba-tiba memeluknya, tiba-tiba saja rasanya hatiku terbakar melihat Luka-san memeluk Kaito-san.

"Kau tahu semenjak bertemu lagi denganmu Luka sungguh mengkhawatirkan kemana sisi bahagia-mu." Kata Gakupo-san. Dia kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja dengan sikap Luka-san itu, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit marah.

"Hehehe, kelihatannya aku baru saja mendapatkan bahagia-ku kembali." Kata Kaito-san, "Eh, kenapa ekspresimu Miku?" Tanya Kaito-san tiba-tiba, aku langsung bersikap datar sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" Kataku mencoba normal.

"Ayolah, apa adikku ini cemburu, kyahahaha!" Kata Luka-san sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Luka-san, _Ittai_." Kataku, dia hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan merebut Kaito mu kok!" Kata Luka-san masih tertawa. "Terima kasih telah membuat Kaito-kun tertawa kembali." Katanya kepadaku. Aku semakin penasaran akan masa lalu Kaito.

"Ayo berangkat." Kata Gakupo-san, semenjak saat itu Kaito-san selalu berjalan di sisi-ku dengan wajah ceria-nya. Kami akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang dan seorang penjaga memperhentikan kami.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa kalian, dan apa tujuan kalian kemari!" Kata salah satu penjaga disana.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu Len, aku Gakupo Kamui." Kata Gakupo-san dengan wajah serius.

"Oh, kalian yang sudah di tunggu Yang Mulia rupanya, yang mulia Len sudah menunggu di aula dengan kedua temannya. Silahkan masuk." Kata salah satu penjaga lainnya dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Oi Len!" Kata Kaito-san ketika sampai di aula dia melambai kepada Len dan kedua temannya.

"Eh? Itu Kaito kan?" Kata Len tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun, dalam sehari ini ada dua orang yang tidak mengenaliku." Kata Kaito-san.

"Eh? Apa ini benar?" Tanya salah satu laki-laki yang lainnya.

"Siapa juga dong yang membuatnya tertawa!" Kata Luka-san sambil menepuk bahu-ku.

"Eh? Rin-chan?" Tanya Len lagi, yah kemarin Rin tidak memakai pita-nya sih.

"Kaito! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Kata Rin kepada Kaito-san, bahkan Rin sudah menghilangkan _surfix_ untuk Kaito-san.

"Aku memang harus tanggung jawab apa coba!?" Kata Kaito-san tidak terima. Kelihatannya kedua orang itu akan terus bertengkar.

"Kau menyebarkan virus tidak di kenali kepadaku! Lihat! Len-kun jadi tidak mengenaliku tahu!" Kata Rin, oke kalian telah membuat istana ini ribut.

"Kau-nya sendiri yang mau virus itu dariku! Dasar _remote controller_!" Kata Kaito-san, semuanya pun hanya ber- _sweatdrop_ menatap kedua orang yang bertengkar itu.

"Lebih baik daripada kau yang memiliki aura _Madesu!_ Dasar surem!" Kata Rin-chan tidak terima di ejek _remote controller_ , tetapi memang dia elemen pengendalian pikiran kan?

"Hah? _Madesu_? Bahasa apa itu? Bahasa alien?" Kata Kaito-san.

"Karena kau _Baka_ , akan aku beritahu, _Madesu_ itu Masa Depan Surem! Kau tidak akan aku ijinkan mendekati Miku! Aku enggak mau memiliki saudara ipar surem sepertimu!" Kata Rin, eh? Kok jadi aku ikut terbawa sih?

"Enak saja Baka, kau tuh alien. Seperti kau bisa menghalangi Miku untuk bersamaku saja! Aku juga tidak mau memiliki saudari ipar _remote controller_! " Kata Kaito-san, oke ini semakin memburuk.

"Kalian, sudahlah.." Kataku mencoba melerai kedua. Mereka langsung melempar _deathglare_ kepada masing-masing.

"Maafkan kedua orang ini yah Len?" Kata Gakupo-san sambil menepuk kepala Kaito-san dan Rin.

"Habisnya, Rin-chan kelihatan imut deh dengan pita itu." Kata Len-san mendekati Rin, aku melihat Rin-chan langsung bersemu merah.

"Ooi, Yuuma, jangan nyalain api-nya dong! Panas nih!" Kata Kaito-san dan langsung di beri _deathglare_ oleh Len-san dan Rin-chan.

"Ehem, baiklah, kembali ke awal, Miku-san kemarin kan pulang terlebih dahulu, ini Yuuma Jirou, dan ini Gumi Megpoid. Yuuma, Gumi, ini adalah Miku Hatsune sang elemen cahaya" Kata Gakupo-san memperkenalkan kedua orang itu.

"Salam kenal, panggil saja aku Miku." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Panggil saja aku Yuuma, elemen ku adalah api." Kata Yuuma-san memperkenalkan diri.

"Sama denganku, panggil saja aku Gumi, Miku-chan! Hehehe, elemenku adalah tumbuhan!" Kata Gumi-san sambil menyalami tanganku.

"Bagaimana, sudah siap semua? Ayo kita berangkat." Kata Gakupo-san. Kami semua pun melangkah keluar dari istana itu.

Kami pun memasuki sebuah hutan.

"Tunggu! Kalian harus berhati-hati di dalam." Kata Gumi-san.

"Memang ada apa Gumi?" Tanya Luka-san.

"Hutan ini sudah dalam pengaruh para Mage itu, kemungkinan tumbuhan di sana sudah menjadi abnormal. Jadi kalian berhati-hati-lah." Kata Gumi-san.

"Kemarin aku melewati hutan ini tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Len-san. Karena hutan ini memang di belakang kerajaan Len-san.

"Kau tidak percaya kepadaku?" Kata Gumi-san.

"Terakhir kali aku meragukan seorang pemilik elemen tumbuhan, aku berakhir akan mati terjerat tumbuhan." Kata Gakupo-san yang kemudian membuat 4 buah pedang dan melemparnya kepada Kaito-san, Len-san dan Yuuma-san, yang terakhir di simpan Gakupo-san sendiri.

"Aku tidak di kasih?" Tanya Rin, dia ini memang super tomboy-nya.

"Kalau kau memegang senjata bagaimana nanti Len?" Tanya Gakupo-san enteng, Rin kemudian kembali bersemu mukanya.

"Ba-baiklah." Kata Rin, tumben dia mengalah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk, tetapi, di dalam gelap sekali." Kata Luka-san kemudian menatapku penuh arti.

"Oke, oke, aku paham." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bola cahaya yang menyorot ke depan dan berjalan di depan barisan.

"Tolong yah? Hehehe." Kata Luka-san, mereka menjadikanku senter hanya karena aku memiliki elemen cahaya? Hebat sekali.

"Akan aku temani kau di depan." Kata Kaito-san sambil berjalan di sampingku, kami pun memasuki hutan yang sangat lebat ini, bahkan di dalamnya sungguh gelap, seperti malam hari di sini. Aku terus berjalan di depan di dampingi oleh Kaito-san di sebelahku, aku merasakan aura-nya semakin kuat, dan anehnya, aku merasakan nyaman dengan kekuatannya itu.

Aku merasakan sesuatu merambati kakiku.

"Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Surem = Suram

Di sini Rin mengejek Kaito karena elemen Kaito adalah kegelapan, dan Rin menyangkut-paut kan dengan keadaan yang suram.

Dan elemen Rin adalah pengendali pikiran dan itu di ejek Kaito sebagai _remote controller_.

Elemen Gakupo itu seperti karakter Emiya Shirou di Fate/Stay Night yang sudah mengetahui kekuatannya.

Sampailah di chapter 3-desu, semoga candaan di sini para readers bisa membuat ketawa-desu.. (Enggak berharap sih.) Akhir kata RnR.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** tenang aja, OTP-nya bakal berlayar chapter depan-desu, ya maksudnya ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Kaito-desu, mari kita tungu bersama-sama kapan Kaito akan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Miku-desu. (plak!)


	5. Hari 1 - Hari 2, Padang Rumput

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Cyrpton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Genre campur aduk, Typo, lelucon gagal, alur kemungkinan cepat.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hari 1 - Hari 2. Padang rumput.**

 **Normal POV**

"Kyaaaa!" Miku menggerak-gerakkan kakinya untuk membuang binatang menjijikkan itu. "Rin-chaaann!" Teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah Rin dan bersembunyi di belakang saudara tidak sedarah-nya itu.

"Kelihatannya, kita memiliki keluarga besar kecoak di sini." Kata Gakupo sambil menyalakan senter-nya untuk melihat ke depan dan melihat gerombolan besar kecoak mengarah ke mereka, padahal mereka memiliki senter tetapi menyuruh Miku untuk menjadi penerang jalan mereka, benar-benar cerdas.

"Kyaaa! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Miku yang paling heboh di kelompok itu.

"Tenanglah Miku! Kecoak mendeteksi rasa takut dan malah mendekati rasa takut itu!" Kata Yuuma.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Miku yang tiba-tiba pingsan melihat Kecoak raksasa menghampiri mereka. Dan akhirnya Miku pingsan karena ketakutannya itu. Kaito tanpa basa-basi lagi mengambil Miku yang berusaha di gendong Rin.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku bisa menjaga Miku sendiri!" Kata Rin tidak terima.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu untuk menggendong Miku di saat seperti ini, biar aku saja, aku lebih kuat!" Kata Kaito.

"Apa kau bilang aku tidak kuat?" Tanya Rin tidak terima.

"Yah, kau kan perempuan dan lagi kau kan sedang masa pertumbuhan, apa kau mau terus-terusan pendek seperti ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Hentikan, bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar!" Kata Len menyudahi pertengkaran itu. "Rin biarkan saja BaKaito yang menggendong Miku!" Kata Len lagi.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" Kata Yuuma kemudian membakar semua kecoak itu. "Kyahahahaha! Jadilah kalian kecoak panggang!" Yuuma pun tertawa dengan nista-nya.

"Gumi, aku meminta ijin untuk.." Belum Luka menyelesaikan omongannya Gumi sudah menyahut.

"Pokoknya jangan tumbuhan yang aku gerakkan!" Kata Gumi, Luka hanya mengangguk dan mengambil air dari dalam pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Gakupo? Dia hanya menyerok kecoak-kecoak itu keluar dari jalanannya. Sementara Len membuat anginnya menghalau para kecoak itu.

Kaito melemparkan bola-bola api berbentuk ungu dari tangannya dan membuat para kecoak itu binasa, hingga Kaito dengan mudah menumbangkan Kecoak raksasa yang membuat Miku pingsan dengan satu tangan saja, sementara tangan lainnya menyangga tubuh Miku yang berada di punggungnya, Rin hanya berlindung di balik Len karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghalau kecoak-kecoak itu pergi. Akhirnya semua kecoak itu sudah pergi. Setelah aman, mereka langsung beristirahat dan Miku di baringkan di samping Kaito.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Miku?" Tanya Gakupo, Luka pun memeriksa keadaan Miku, Luka hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia hanya pingsan karena ketakutan. Tidak apa-apa, setelah ketakutannya mereda dia akan sadar kok." Kata Luka.

"Wah, hari sudah malam!" Kata Len mengeluarkan jam saku miliknya.

" _Minna,_ aku sudah membuat ranjang di atas pohon, kalian bisa tidur di sana untuk malam ini." Kata Gumi sambil menunjuk keatas dan melihat ada beberapa kantong tidur yang berjajar dengan dua barisan yang berisi masing-masing 4 kantong tidur. "Tetapi aku hanya membuat satu kantong tidur, satu orang." Kata Gumi yang kemudian menaiki pohon dengan mudahnya.

"Aku akan tidur di dekat Miku untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia sudah sadar." Kata Rin, Kaito sebenarnya ingin hal yang sama, tetapi Rin menatapnya tajam, Rin sedang mengendalikan Kaito agar tidak berkata apapun sekalipun perkataan itu sudah dekat dengan bibirnya.

"Baiklah para wanita di baris ini dan para laki-laki di baris lainnya, semuanya pegang sulur itu, untuk Miku tenang saja." Kata Gumi sambil mengulurkan sulur dari beberapa pohon untuk mereka naik ke ranjang yang sudah di buat Gumi. Gumi pun menggerakkan beberapa sulur untuk mengangkat Miku dengan lembut ke tempat tidurnya di samping Rin. Rin pun membantu untuk membuat Miku nyaman, mulai dari mengendorkan ikatan di rambutnya hingga menyelimutkan selimut yang di buat Gumi dari dedaunan. "Tenang saja, tidak ada ulat kok karena aku memilihnya dengan teliti, siapa juga yang mau tidur dengan ulat atau serangga lainnya, apalagi semut." Kata Gumi. Semua wanita di sana, kecuali Miku yang masih pingsan mulai mulai bergidik. Ranjang gantung ini sangat nyaman karena terbuat dari sulur yang tidak berbahaya bagi manusia.

-skip time-

Miku mulai menggerakkan tangannya bertepatan dengan matahari yang sudah menampakkan cahayanya, Miku pun mengerjapkan matanya, dan melihat dimana dia sekarang ini. Dia sungguh panik pertamanya melihat dia ada di atas pohon, tetapi melihat Rin di sebelahnya dan semuanya tertidur di ranjang gantung ini membuat Miku bernafas lega, itu berarti mereka memang tidur di sini, Miku mengingat kalau Gumi adalah pengendali tumbuhan.

"Miku, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Rin, Miku pun menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Jadi aku pingsan yah?" Tanya Miku sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Lain kali kalau berhadapan dengan kecoak, jangan biarkan mereka merasakan ketakutanmu, kendalikan dan pergi, maka kecoak itu akan pergi dengan sendirinya, Kecoak itu bisa mendeteksi ketakutan dari seseorang dan malah akan menghampiri orang yang ketakutan itu." Kata Rin menjelaskan. Miku hanya berfikir, bagaimana untuknya yang seorang phobia kecoak mengusir rasa takut terhadap kecoak? Tetapi lebih baik di coba daripada di hampiri makhluk itu.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba." Kata Miku sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Wah sungguh pemandangan yang bagus! Tetapi lihatlah, ada yang aneh!" Kata Rin dengan kerasnya hingga membangunkan yang lainnya.

"Terlihat seperti ada selimut yang menyelimuti hutan ini." Kata Luka.

"Sepertinya para Mage itu yang menyihir hutan ini." Kata Gumi. "Pantas saja tumbuhannya sungguh aneh untuk dikenali." Kata Gumi lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita sudah jauh masuk ke hutan ini, kita lanjut atau kembali?" Tanya Len.

"Kita lanjut saja. Lihatlah, pintu keluar ada di sana." Kata Gakupo yang menunjuk ke arah tegak lurus dari arah matahari terbit.

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun dan menemukan sungai untuk membersihkan diri." Kata Yuuma, kami semua pun mengangguk dan turun dengan perlahan.

Cahaya matahari tidak bisa menembus hutan ini dan kembali gelap, Miku kembali berada di depan barisan.

"Eh, kalian dengar itu, sepertinya disana ada sungai, kita bisa memancing untuk sarapan!" Kata Luka sambil menunjuk ke arah suara itu. Dan benar saja keluar dari bayang-bayang hutan, ada sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih. Tanpa basa basi mereka mengumpulkan ransel mereka menjadi satu dan merasakan segarnya air disana. Miku ingin mencuci rambutnya yang sangat kusut karena tidur di ranjang gantung.

"Wah Miku bagaimana kau bisa memanjangkan rambut sepanjang itu?" Tanya Gumi takjub melihat rambut Miku yang terurai hingga ke mata kaki.

"Mudah saja, hanya rutin membersihkannya dan jangan lupa memberi fitamin agar tetap kuat." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum dan memelintir rambutnya untuk memeras air disana.

Para laki-laki asyik memancing dan malah berlomba siapa yang lebih banyak dapat. Para gadis yang telah membersihkan diri mulai mencari ranting kayu untuk membakar ikan-ikan itu nantinya. Setelah mendapatkan banyak sekali ikan menyadari para gadis yang kesulitan menyalakan api, Yuuma dengan 'baik hati' membuat kekuatannya untuk menyalakan api.

"Jangan menggunakanku untuk jadi korek api dong!" Kata Yuuma sedikit dongkol, sementara mereka tidak memperdulikan 'curahan hati' Yuuma tadi dan asyik menusuk ikan dengan ranting. Mereka pun mulai membakar ikan di sana.

"Ternyata membakar ikan di alam terbuka sangatlah menyenangkan!" Kata Len sambil memakan ikan-ikan itu dengan lahap.

"Kau sih terus di istana saja." Kata Kaito yang asyik memakan ikan bakar itu. "Eh? Siapa yang membakar Negi?" Tanya Kaito melihat beberapa Negi yang ikut di panggang dengan di tusuk ranting yang juga di sejajarkan dengan beberapa ikan disana.

"Itu milikku, sebagai makanan penutup. Tehehehe." Kata Miku sambil mengambil satu tangkai yang berisi ikan yang sudah di panggang itu. Miku duduk di dekat Kaito dengan rambutnya yang masih terurai dia arahkan ke depan dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya, agar tidak kotor terkena tanah. Sejenak Kaito tertegun melihat Miku yang rambutnya di urai itu. "Ada apa Kaito-san?" Tanya Miku.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula bisakah kau buang surfix itu, panggil saja aku tanpa imbuhan apa-apa." Kata Kaito kepada Miku.

"Benar panggil kami juga begitu, Rin-chan juga." Kata Luka memandang Rin dan Miku bergantian.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang tanpa ada yang memakai surfix '-san' satu sama lain." Kata Yuuma. Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

Setelah selesai Miku mengenakan kedua kuncirnya di tangannya sebelah kiri karena rambutnya belum kering benar, ketika mereka masuk kembali ke hutan, hutan itu kembali menggelap seperti saat malam.

"Disini memang sungguh membingungkan waktu." Kata Gumi, Akhirnya mereka sampai di cahaya, dan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak karena Miku dan Rin sedang berlatih, dan sasaran pengendalian Rin adalah, Kaito!

"Oi Rin! Jangan membuatku seperti bonekamu!" Teriak Kaito ketika tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh Rin untuk menari balet. Meskipun begitu gerakan Kaito sungguh lemah gemulai.

"Setelah ini kupastikan kau menjadi penari yang handal Kaito." Kata Gakupo sementara di padang bunga itu Kaito terus saja menari balet dengan indahnya(?). Bahkan Kaito juga terkadang melompat dan berputar seperti balerina handal, tetapi dia tidak sedang menari balet sebagai sang laki-laki yang gerakannya masih normal, tetapi dia melakukan gerakan balet perempuan yang mengharuskan menjinjit terus.

"Rin! Lepaskan akuu! Dasar _remote controller!_ " Teriak Kaito.

"Tidak akan, lagipula kau harus berterima kasih denganku seharusnya, aku bisa membuatmu menghilangkan kemungkinan _Madesu_ -mu itu dengan kau menjadi handal dalam penari balet! Kau bisa menjadi penari balet masa depan Kaito!" Kata Rin sambil tertawa, semuanya hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kaito yang sedang menari balet.

"Rin, kurasa sudah cukup." Kata Miku menepuk bahu Rin dan Kaito langsung ambruk ke tanah.

"Ya ampun, aku sungguh kelelahan! Kakiku sakitt~~" Kata Kaito yang sedang berbaring di padang rumput itu Kakinya sungguh sakit karena harus berjinjit tadi, laki-laki mana sih yang pernah menari sambil berjinjit seperti itu? Apa lagi yang di kenakan Kaito adalah sepatu bot laki-laki yang sangat tidak cocok untuk menari balet. "Kau akan membayarnya setelah ini Rin!" Kata Kaito. Dasar kedua orang yang tidak pernah akur. Miku hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu.

"Rin, lihatlah, lucu bukan?" Tanya Miku sambil menyerahkan kelinci putih ke arah Rin.

"Huwaaa! _Kawaii_ _yo~~_!" Kata Rin dengan gemasnya memeluk kelinci putih itu.

"Kelincinya mirip denganmu Rin." Kata Len tiba-tiba di sebelah Rin yang sontak membuat Rin memerah mukanya.

"Omong-omong soal kelinci putih, kurasa aku ingat soal lambang, lambang apa ya? Aku lupa." Kata Gumi.

"Oh lambang _playboy_? Iya itu memang menggunakan kelinci putih sih, karena katanya kelinci jantan sungguh suka bergonta ganti pasangan, jadinya _playboy_ di lambangkan kelinci." Jelas Yuuma.

"Berbicara soal _playboy_ , kurasa disini ada orang yang kelihatannya _playboy_." Kata Luka, semuanya pun menatap Kaito dengan tatapan 'itu dia orangnya' kecuali Miku dan Rin yang kebingungan, Rin yang mengetahui arah pandangan mereka langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iya aku memang _playboy_ , puas?" Kata Kaito yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan bully kelompok itu dengan kesalnya. Tadinya Rin ingin mengendalikan Kaito untuk mengatakannya, tetapi sudah di katakan sendiri oleh orangnya.

"Jangan marah begitu dong Kaito~~" Kata Miku sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kaito yang sontak membuat pipi orang yang di cubit itu langsung memerah. "Oh, maaf Kaito, pasti sakit ya hingga memerah seperti ini, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Miku.

' _Bukannya sakit, aku terpesona tahu!'_ Batin Kaito. "Ahahaha! Tidak apa-apa kok Miku. Aku hanya terpesona saja, ada bidadari yang baru saja mencubit pipiku." Kata Kaito sedikit, yah, merayu Miku. Kini Miku ikut-ikutan memerah mukanya.

"Namanya juga _playboy_ , Hmp~" Gumam Rin yang tidak di dengar oleh Kaito.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan ini, perjalanannya masih jauh loh." Kata Gakupo selaku pemimpin di kelompok itu. Mereka kembali memasuki area permukiman yang terdapat sebuah kuil yang sangat besar. Tetapi kemudian muncul salju.

"Eh salju?" Tanya Miku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan mendapati salju mendarat di telapak tangannya, udara kemudian sangat dingin.

"Kelihatannya kita sudah melewati perbatasan musim." Kata Gakupo.

"Perbatasan musim?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya, Voca di bagi menjadi 5 bagian, 4 bagian adalah perwakilan musim jadi setiap hari adalah musim itu, dan bagian ke 5 adalah pusat dari Voca, disana mengalami 4 musim bergantian." Kata Yuuma menjelaskan. "Dan kita sudah sampai di bagian musim dingin." Kata Yuuma lagi.

" _Hattsyyii!"_ Bersin seseorang.

"Kau sakit Miku?" Tanya Kaito. Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya alergi dingin, selalu saja ketika dingin aku selalu bersin-bersin, meskipun begitu aku tidak terserang flu ataupun pilek, hanya bersin-bersin saja." Kata Miku yang kemudian terus bersin.

"Lebih baik kita berganti baju musim dingin dulu saja." Usul Len, semuanya pun mengangguk dan menumpang di salah satu kamar mandi kedai untuk berganti baju, Luka memakai pakaian hangat berwarna putih dengan jubah kecil hingga ke siku-nya dan mengenakan sebuah topi bulu, sementara Rin tidak sengaja memakai pakaian hangat yang sama seperti Len, Miku memakai pakaian hangat berwarna biru, Kaito tidak berganti pakaian karena baju yang di pakainya sudah cukup hangat, Gakupo juga masih memakai pakaian seperti samurai itu, Yuuma berganti menjadi mengenakan pakaian hangat berwarna merah, dan Gumi memakai pakaian hangat berwarna hijau.

"Bagaimana Miku? Kau masih ingin bersin-bersin lagi?" Tanya Rin mengkhawatirkan Miku. Miku hanya menggosok hidungnya.

"Lebih baik aku membeli tisu untuk berjaga-jaga." Kata Miku ke sebuah supermarket kecil di sana membeli dua pack tisu yang di masukkan ke dalam tas Miku. Setidaknya sekarang dia tidak terlalu sering bersin dengan baju hangat-nya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Kata Gakupo. Semuanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan di desa putih itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai juga di chapter 4-desu~~! (Tebar confetti (alay)) sempet berabad-abad enggak update. Sebenarnya Clara bingung memberi judul chapter ini-desu, karena tempatnya ada 3-desu, jadi ya Clara pakai salah satu tempatnya saja-desu. Kalau ada yang memberi masukan tentang judul chapter ini Clara akan sangat berterima kasih-desu.

Cerita ini bersetting di sebuah daerah kerajaan di era modern-desu.

Untuk baju Luka, Miku, Rin dan Len bisa kalian bayangkan mereka memakai pakaian musim dingin di _module's_ mereka.

Di Chapter depan akan di jelaskan kenapa Kaito di pandang sebagai 'playboy' oleh semua orang di kelompok-desu, kecuali Miku dan Rin yang memang orang baru di kelompok-desu.

Gomen Clara baru updata sekarang-desu.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Kebab nyamnyam :** Iya memang rencananya YuumaGumi-desu, soal adegan rebutan yah? Kelihatannya enggak Clara masukin, maaf yah kebab nyamnyam-san. Terima kasih atas semangatnya! (^_^)

 **Guest(muni) :** Ini sudah lanjut-desu.

 **Guest(Nakanishi) :** Terima kasih untuk semangatnya-desu, ini sudah lanjut kok.

 **Kuro Furea :** Ngapain di tahan-desu, ketawa aja-desu, tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu di larang-desu, dan yang ini semoga lucu juga.


	6. Hari 2, Desa Salju

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Genre campur aduk, Typo,**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hari 2 – Desa Salju**

 **Miku POV**

Dan selama perjalanana semua orang sedang berdiam diri sedangkan aku yang mengisi kekosongan dengan suara bersinku. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah syal biru melilit leherku, aku pun melihat ke arah siapa yang memberikannya dan menemui Kaito-kun yang sudah tidak memakai syal.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanyaku kepada Kaito-kun. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Jaket ini sudah sangat hangat kok Miku. Apa di sini tidak ada yang jualan eskrim?" Kata Kaito sambil menghela nafas. Aku pun menatapnya aneh, di daerah dimana semuanya dingin, maka makanan hangat yang akan laku, tetapi kalau eskrim? Dia benar-benar ketagihan eskrim. Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan jitakan dari, Rin?

"Dasar bodoh, di tempat dingin mana ada orang jualan eskrim." Kata Rin, mereka memang tidak bisa akur rupanya, kelihatannya mungkin ini cara mereka akur.

"Ada sebuah penginapan disana, kita menginap dulu yuk." Kata Luka, semuanya pun hanya mengangguk. Hujan salju-nya sudah berhenti, tetapi tetap saja, semua di sana berlapis putih.

"Setelah ke kamar masing-masing, segera berkumpul lagi di kantin penginapan oke?" Kata Gakupo, kami semuanya hanya mengangguk. Aku kebagian kamar dengan Rin-chan, tentunya aku tidak keberatan.

"Lihatlah sekarang kita dimana Miku. Jauh dari rumah, sebuah petualangan musim dingin di waktu musim panas, kita benar-benar keluar dari dunia yang biasa kita tempati." Kata Rin sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela. Aku pun berdiri di samping Rin.

"Benar, tetapi kata Jii-chan, di sinilah asal kita, kita sudah pulang ke kampung halaman Rin, tetapi Jii-chan tidak bisa pulang ke kampung halaman." Kataku sambil memegangi kaca disana mengingat Jii-chan di desa.

"Aku rindu Jii-chan." Kata Rin, aku menepuk pundak Rin.

"Ayo kita segera selesaikan ini, dan kita akan bisa mengajak Jii-chan kemari, ayo kita di suruh berkumpul di kantin kan." Kataku sambil menariknya pergi. Semuanya sudah ada di sana jadi kami terlambat yah. "Maaf kami terlambat." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa ayo duduk, sudah aku pesankan _katsuyu_ untuk kalian." Kata Gumi.

"Waaahh. _Katsuyu_!" Kata Rin bersemangat kemudian meminum _katsuyu_ itu sedikit. Sementara Kaito memesan satu gelas besar _ice cream sundae_ , aku sampai heran, menu eskrim seperti ini di daerah serba dingin.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul, baiklah, kita bisa bertukar email sekarang untuk memudahkan kita nantinya." Kata Gakupo sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, bukan ponsel sembarangan lagi, sebuah ponsel pintar. Aku sedikit terpana melihatnya, semuanya pun mengeluarkan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Miku, Rin-chan, dimana ponsel kalian?" Tanya Len.

"Kami tidak memiliki ponsel." Kata Rin enteng masih meminum _katsuyu_ miliknya. "Haahh.. dingin-dingin minum _katsuyu_ memang cocok." Kata Rin yang sudah menambahkan parutan kulit jeruk di _katsuyu_ -nya.

"Jadi semenjak kecil kalian tidak memegang ponsel?" Tanya Kaito, aku dan Rin hanya menggeleng.

"Kami sempat punya dulu waktu Jii-chan masih berjaya, sekarang ponsel kami sudah kami jual karena membuat pengeluaran terlalu besar." Kataku ikut meminum _katsuyu_ milikku yang sudah aku beri taburan Negi.

"Baiklah, untuk Miku dan Rin kita urus besok, jadi rute kita selanjutnya dimana Gakupo?" Tanya Luka.

"Kita akan berjalan ke selatan dari sini, kita harus menghindari daerah kekuasaan para Mage itu, para pengikut Mage itu mulai mengibarkan bendera perang kepada kita. Daerah ini masih netral jadinya kita aman disini." Kata Gakupo menjelaskan sambil membuka peta-nya.

"Aku jadi ingin ke pemandian air panas!" Kata Gumi sambil memegangi Lehernya, sedangkan Kaito sudah memesan lagi eskrim, kini di hadapannya sudah ada 3 gelas bekas ice cream. Astaga, dia ini.

"Sebentar, aku masih ingin makan dulu!" Kata Luka memandang sashimi tuna di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kita makan dulu." Kata Yuuma menengahi.

" _Itadakimasu_!" Kata Gumi sambil memakan pie wortel di hadapannya dengan lahap, aku memesan sup krim negi sedangkan Rin memakan ayam saus jeruk yang di pesannya tadi. Gakupo memesan beberapa buah terong bakar dan Yuuma memesan sup ikan makarel. Sedangkan Kaito? Dia sudah asyik sendiri dengan eskrim di hadapannya.

"Huwaa, makanan di sini sungguh enak." Komentar Yuuma.

"Karena cuaca di sini dingin, tuna ku jadi masih segar." Komentar Luka yang sedari tadi asyik makan tuna segar dari piring sashimi-nya.

"Haaahh.. kenyang.." komentarku, rasanya tubuhku kembali menghangat.

"Ayo sekarang kita ke pemandian air panas!" Kata Gumi, kami semua pun hanya mengangguk dan menuju tempat pemandian air panas.

"Waaahh.. lega sekali." Kata Rin begitu sudah memasuki kolam air panas di luar ruangan ini. Aku dan Luka menggelung rambut kami ke atas. "Miku! Lihat deh pemandangannya, bagus sekali!" Kata Rin sambil melihat sebuah gunung yang terlihat dekat itu, gunung itu terlihat sangat agung dengan warna putihnya itu.

"Itu adalah gunung yang menjadi sumber salju di daerah musim dingin ini." Jelas Luka. "Di dalam gunung di sana ada sebuah benda sihir yang di buat Mage pertama, dulu seorang Mage bukanlah orang yang jahat, dan yang membuat 5 daerah di dunia ini adalah sang Mage pertama, dulu banyak sekali Mage seperti para pengendali elemen lainnya, sang Mage pertama pun memecah kekuatannya hingga terciptalah orang yang bisa mengendalikan elemen, dan para Mage hidup damai dengan para pengendali elemen yang memiliki jenis elemen mereka masing-masing, hingga akhirnya, para Mage itu menjadi buta karena kekuatannya, mereka pertamanya berlomba-lomba siapa yang paling kuat hingga akhirnya membunuh para Mage lainnya, populasi Mage pun berkurang, hingga akhirnya Mage terakhir menjadi semakin buta, dia merasa kalau dia lah sang _kami-sama_ , dia melihat semua pengendali elemen adalah makhluk yang lemah. Akhirnya, terjadilah kekacauan ini, Mage keturunan murni terakhir di kalahkan oleh orangtua kalian, dan sekarang sang Mage yang di takdirkan oleh Mage terakhir telah datang, dan keadaan semakin kacau." Kata Luka.

"Jadi, dunia ini masih muda dong?" Tanyaku. Gumi hanya menggeleng.

"Sang Mage pertama, di kabarkan muncul ribuan tahun yang lalu, kemudian kejadian yang di ceritakan Luka-chan sebenarnya adalah kejadian yang terjadi selama ratusan tahun, jadinya, dunia ini sudah lama." Kata Gumi. Kami berdua pun mengangguk paham.

Jadi dunia ini berasal dari para Mage, sedangkan kami para pengendali Elemen adalah orang baru di dunia ini, jadi kurasa masuk akal juga kalau mereka menganggap diri mereka adalah _kami-sama_ di dunia ini, tetapi aku merasakan kalau bukanlah ini tujuan Mage ada di dunia ini. Aku memandangi gunung itu dan merasakan kalau ada yang memanggilku.

' _Miku..'_

"Siapa yang memanggilku?" Tanyaku kepada ketiga gadis di sana, semuanya hanya menatapku aneh kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang memanggilmu kok." Kata Rin kepadaku.

"Lalu siapa tadi yang memanggilku?" Tanyaku sambil memegangi tengkuk-ku, aku mulai memikirkan ada hantu di tempat ini.

"Penginapan ini tidak ada sejarah berhantu loh Miku." Kata Gumi kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk, aku sangat paham akan hal itu.

"Aku tahu, kalau berhantu lagipula untuk apa pengunjungnya sebanyak ini?" Tanyaku. "Lebih baik aku sudah saja, aku takut aku berhalusinasi karena terlalu lama berendam di sini." Kataku. Setidaknya aku tidak bersin-bersin lagi sekarang, sesampainya di kamar, aku melihat syal milik Kaito masih ada di kamarku, kini aku hanya memakai kimono penginapan, kurasa aku akan mengembalikannya sekarang, _katsuyu_ dan berendam di _onsen_ kelihatannya telah mengurangi intensitas bersin-ku. Aku berjalan sambil membiarkan rambutku tergerai, hujan salju mulai turun.

' _Miku.. aku tahu kau mendengarkanku_.' Kata suara itu lagi.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu!" Kataku sedikit keras hingga orang-orang di sekitarku mulai menatapku aneh dan mencari-cari siapa yang aku ajak bicara. Tetapi suara itu tidak lagi muncul, siapa sebenarnya yang membuat suara di kepalaku ini? Aku langsung menggeleng dan melangkah menuju kamar Kaito juga Len. Tetapi ketika aku ketuk tidak ada suara yang menyahut. "Kaito? Len?" Panggilku, tetapi tidak ada yang menyahut, aku kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali saja.

' _Miku.. aku tahu hanya kau yang memahamiku, aku tunggu di atas gunung.'_ Kata suara itu, karena penasaran, aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya saja, aku berganti baju dan mengambil dompetku, sebelum ke dunia ini Jii-san memberi kami sedikit uang, lumayan lah untuk membeli makanan. Aku juga menguncir rambutku. Aku menulis pesan untuk Rin-chan dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak panik.

Aku kemudian bertanya kepada _front_ penginapan ini dimana kiranya ada transportasi aku ke atas.

"Satu kilometer dari sini ada kereta gantung menuju gunung itu." Kata salah satu petugas disana. Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju stasiun kereta gantung itu. Aku segera membeli tiket untuk keatas dan kembali, tetapi aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan, ah, biarlah, semoga saja hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

Ketika keretanya sampai, aku langsung mendapatkan tempat duduk, perjalanan selama satu jam nantinya. Semoga saja mereka semua tidak khawatir kepadaku.

' _Tenang saja, kau akan kembali ketika mereka selesai berendam di onsen_.' Kata suara itu seperti tahu aku sedang mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyaku lirih.

' _Kau akan tahu setelah sampai di sana nantinya.'_ Kata suara itu. Ketika kereta memasuki terowongan, suasana menggelap, dan ketika keluar, ada seseorang duduk di hadapanku yang membuatku terkejut, padahal tidak ada orang di hadapanku sebelumnya. Wanita itu wajahnya tertutup jubahnya, tetapi beberapa rambut keluar dari tudung jubahnya, rambut pirang madu, hampir seperti punya Rin tetapi warnanya lebih gelap.

"Kau sungguh menghiraukan mara bahaya demi rasa penasaranmu itu." Kata wanita itu, aku melihat mulutnya yang membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Apa kau siap akan bahaya karena keputusanmu ini?" Tanyanya lagi kepadaku, aku hanya menatapnya aneh, siapa wanita itu? Wanita itu sekitar berumur 20-an.

"Siapa Anda?" Tanyaku. Kami kembali memasuki sebuah terowongan dan ketika keluar, wanita itu menghilang. "Siapa wanita itu?" Tanyaku kebingungan, kemudian aku merasa aku di awasi, tetapi oleh siapa, semua orang di gerbong ini sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela melihat keindahan yang berselimut putih ini.

-skip time-

Akhirnya aku sampai di puncak gunung ini, yah tidak terlalu puncak sih.

' _Aku berada di museum sejarah di sini, kesana lah, aku akan menuntunmu kepadaku.'_ Jelas suara itu, aku langung menuju ke sebuah museum disana, jadi ini adalah museum tentang bagaimana daerah salju terbentuk, jadi yang terbentuk di dunia Voca ini adalah daerah ini dulu, karena sebuah hal, daerah kelima yang terakhir kali di bentuk dengan mengepentingkan beberapa orang yang ingin tinggal di satu wilayah tetapi tidak bisa bertahan di kondisi yang sama, jadi daerah kelima mempunyai 4 musim secara bergantian.

Dengan mengikuti suara itu, aku sampai di sebuah tembok yang ada simbol aneh dan ada papan nama disana. "Benda sihir pertama, Bola Salju Kehidupan." Tulis disana.

' _Gunakan cahayamu untuk membuka pintu disana.'_ Kata suara itu, aku langsung membuat cahaya dan mengarahkan kearah simbol itu dan batu-batu di sana mulai membuka membentuk sebuah lorong, ketika aku masuk di belakangku mulai menutup kembali, hingga akhirnya aku berada di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah lubang di atas yang menyinari sebuah bola salju, salju turun dari lubang itu menimpa bola salju dengan lambang yang sama yang ada ditembok tadi, di bawahnya sebuah air mancur yang mengalir pelan, inilah bola yang mengendalikan cuaca di sini.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu." Kata orang disana, aku kemudian menoleh. "Sang keturunan Elemen Cahaya, elemen pembawa keabadian." Kata seorang wanita tua dengan rambut yang sangat putih disana, tetapi kesan elegan tidak lepas darinya meskipun dirinya sudah tua, aura kecantikan masih keluar dari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tetapi, siapa anda? Kenapa anda membawaku kemari?" Tanyaku sopan. "Dan apa maksudnya elemen pembawa keabadian?" Tanyaku.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku adalah Mage yang pertama, lebih tepatnya, aku hanyalah perwujudan sisa kekuatannya yang menunggu sang pembawa cahaya keabadian." Kata wanita tua itu sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri, aku hanya menatap wanita itu bingung. "Biar aku jelaskan." Kata wanita itu sambil menepuk bahuku, aku langsung melihat sebuah tempat yang banyak sekali wanita yang di bakar hidup-hidup. "Aku menciptakan dunia ini karena dulu, di dunia mu para penyihir atau di dunia ini di kenal dengan Mage, di buru dan di anggap berbahaya." Pandangan pun berubah dengan seorang wanita muda yang mengumpulkan beberapa wanita lagi, sebuah portal muncul dari sebuah dinding. "Akhirnya aku membuat sebuah dunia dimana para Mage bisa tinggal, saat itu juga, beberapa manusia tidak sengaja masuk kemari, tentunya aku tidak ingin para Mage menjadi takut dengan para manusia yang memburu mereka. Jadi aku memecah kekuatanku menjadi berbagai elemen di dunia ini, dan sebuah elemen unik tercipta, sebuah elemen yang menjadi penyembuh, menyembuhkan apa saja, bahkan membuat seseorang terus beregenerasi, artinya, tidak ada kata tua bagi orang yang memiliki kekuatan elemen cahaya lebih dari satu orang." Kata orang itu sambil memberikan kepadaku gambaran tentang dunia ini terbentuk sesuai dengan ceritanya.

"Jadi, maksudnya, orang itu menjadi abadi?" Tanyaku, wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kemudian setelah kematianku, para Mage itu semakin beringas, hanya para pemilik elemen pengendali pikiran dan elemen cahaya yang bertahan, sedangkan semuanya sudah hampir punah karena menganggap Mage itu adalah dewa. Tetapi, beratus-ratus tahun kemudian hanya satu Mage yang bertahan, Mage itu mulai menyerap semua kekuatan elemen cahaya, banyak yang terbunuh, tak kusangka salah satu generasi terakhir dapat bertahan. Aku hanya bisa mengontak pikiran para pemilik elemen cahaya, terima ini." Kata wanita itu sambil memberikan sebuah batu yang terbuat dari marmer putih dengan lambang yang sama seperti lambang di bola salju itu ukurannya hampir seperti bola biji Dam. "Dan ini, berikan kepada teman-temanmu, pemimpin kelompokmu itu tahu kalau kalian harus mengumpulkan semua lambang ini untuk mengalahkan Mage yang sekarang, dan yang bisa mengontak dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dari setiap lambang, jadi kau yang berwenang untuk mengumpulkan setiap lambang dari para kekuatan yang tersisa." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa lambang untuk setiap temanku berbeda?" Tanyaku melihat marmer putih yang lebih kecil itu, ukurannya seperti sebuah kancing berukuran besar.

"Lambang yang asli, hanya pemilik elemen cahaya yang bisa mengatasinya, pemilik elemen lainnya tidak bisa memegang lambang ini, dan lambang yang aku berikan kepada teman-temanmu untuk melindungi mereka dari kekuatan Mage terkutuk yang sekarang itu, setiap kau mengumpulkan lambang, maka semakin kuat kekuatan pelindungnya." Kata Wanita tua itu. "Dulu, ketika aku menciptakan dunia ini, bayangan akan masa depan datang, maka aku menyimpan kekuatan di setiap daerah, Kumpulkan semuanya, maka kau akan semakin mudah untuk mengalahkan Mage terkutuk itu." Kata wanita tua itu.

"Te-terima kasih Baa-san, aku akan menyampaikan kepada ketua di kelompokku." Kataku.

"Sebelum aku menghilang, ada yang harus aku katakan, ada kemungkinan satu diantara para Mage kutukan itu bisa selamat, aku tidak tahu siapa yang selamat karena mereka terlihat sama, tolong, bawa kedamaian di duniaku ini, kalian akan di kenang sebagai pembawa kedamaian, diriku di tempat lain akan menyampaikan informasi lain juga, dan oh iya." Katanya mengambil salah satu kepingan marmer di tanganku ini dan mulai mengisi marmer itu tentang sesuatu. "Temanmu sang pengendali pikiran, mereka adalah elemen unik, karena tidak mengambil apapun dari alam. Kepingan ini berikan kepada temanmu, tidak adil bukan hanya dia yang tidak mengetahui sejarahnya." Katanya. "Satu lagi, jangan sampai para Mage itu mendapatkan salah satu dari kepingan ini tidak peduli entah milikmu atau milik siapapun, tetapi tetap rahasiakan kalau kau memiliki kepingan ini. Akan banyak sekali yang berusaha merebut kepingan ini." Kata nenek itu, aku hanya mengangguk. "Kini pejamkan matamu, aku akan mengirimmu ke 10 menit setelah dirimu berangkat." Katanya, aku memejamkan mata dan ketika aku membuka mata, benar saja aku sudah berada di hadapan penginapanku.

Aku harus mencari Gakupo, benar, aku harus mencarinya, aku kemudian mengetuk pintunya dan untungnya dia sudah selesai acara mandi di _onsen_ -nya.

"Gakupo, kurasa aku harus berbicara secara pribadi kepadamu." Kataku, Gakupo langsung menurutiku, dia masih mengenakan kimono yang berasal dari pemandian air panas. Aku kemudian menunjukkan marmer putih yang katanya hanya bisa aku pegang itu kepadaku. Dia langsung membelalakkan mata. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan, karena aku merasa kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu kepadaku." Kataku.

"Baiklah, kita memang harus mengumpulkan itu semua terlebih dahulu sesuai proses pembentukan, dan di sinilah daerah pertama, aku hendak mengatakannya nanti ketika makan malam. Ternyata kau sudah tahu terlebih dahulu." Kata Gakupo kepadaku. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Lalu setelahnya kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ke daerah musim gugur." Kata Gakupo, "Terbentuknya memang sedikit mundur daripada musim kebanyakan." Kata Gakupo, kemudian terdengar sebuah nada dering ponsel dan Gakupo mengangkatnya. "Ayo kita ke kantin, semua sudah menunggu kita." Kata Gakupo, aku pun hanya mengangguk dan menuju ruangan khusus untuk makan malam kami, semuanya masih mengenakan kimono penginapan semenata hanya aku yang memakai pakaian hangat.

"Miku? Kau habis darimana?" Tanya Rin kepadaku.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan mendapatkan 'kekuatan tambahan'." Kataku sambil melirik ke arah Gakupo, aku masih marah karena dia tidak mengatakan kepadaku tentang hal ini.

"Miku dan Gakkun sedang marahan yah? Ada apa?" Tanya Luka kepada kami, aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan lambang yang aku dapatkan. Semuanya hanya terkejut melihat lambang itu. "Jadi yang memanggilmu tadi adala Mage di daerah ini?" Tanya Luka melihat miliknya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau kesana naik apa? Apa kau berjalan?" Tanya Kaito sedikit panik kepadaku.

"Tidak aku menaiki kereta gantung." Kataku, semua orang di sana langsung menatap horor kepadaku.

"Kau tidak bertemu salah satu dari Mage kutukan itu kan?" Tanya Kaito sambil memegangi kedua lenganku.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui mereka seperti apa." Kataku sedikit polos.

"Mereka memiliki rambut sama seperti Rin, tetapi lebih gelap sedikit, satu berambut pendek lebih pendek dari pada Si _remote controller_ , dan satu lagi panjang yang di ikat satu di sebelah kanan." Kata Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu _remote controller_ hah, dasar _Madesu_." Ejek Rin. "Lagipula, apa benar mereka memiliki rambut sepertiku? Len kan juga memiliki rambut sepertiku? Kenapa harus aku yang kau jadikan perbandingan hah!" Kata Rin kepada Kaito. Sedangkan Len tidak tahu apa-apa kenapa dia bisa ikut di salahkan.

"Aku tadi bertemu seorang wanita berumur 20-an sih, rambut pirang gelap-nya sedikit menyembul keluar." Kataku. "Lagipula, Mage itu memberiku ini." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan yang memang menjadi milik mereka disini. "Kalian masing-masing ambillah satu, dan Rin, ini untukmu, kata Mage itu, ada sebuah sihir di dalamnya, dan itu khusus untukmu." Kataku. Rin langsung menerimanya, kemudian dia berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kau lupa larangan Jii-chan apa? Kita kan di larang naik transportasi dengan listrik di dalam mekanismenya! Mereka bisa menemukan kita!" Kata Rin sedikit memarahiku.

"Jadi itu yang aku lupa tadi?" Tanyaku, Rin hanya ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana kau lupa seperti itu?" Kata Rin sambil mengetuk kepalaku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan dulu." Kata Gumi melerai kami, kami hanya menghembuskan nafas dan makan disana.

Setelah selesai makan dan kembali ke kamar aku kembali melihat marmer putih berbentuk lingkaran yang Mage itu berikan kepadaku, benarkah tidak ada seseorangpun selain pengendali cahaya yang dapat memegangnya? Lalu memangnya pencuri itu bagaimana bisa mencuri ini dari kelompok kami sementara marmer ini tidak bisa di pegang oleh orang yang bukan elemen cahaya? Aku terus saja melihatnya sambil menatap keluar, marmer ini sungguh dingin ketika di sentuh. Rin sudah tidur dengan pulasnya di sebelahku dan berselimut hangat, aku terus saja menatap salju yang turun secara lembut itu, bahkan asal usul desa tempat kedua orangtua kami tidak di sebutkan oleh Jii-chan, mungkin di sana ada sedikit petunjuk.

Lagipula, Gakupo katanya dulu pernah berguru sebentar kepada Jii-chan, apa Jii-chan orang sepenting itu di sini sehingga bisa mengajar seorang pangeran? Aku memandangi marmer seukuran biji dalam permainan Dam itu. Marmer perlambang musim dingin, bahkan walaupun sudah sering aku sentuh marmer ini tidak menghangat seperti benda dingin lainnya, malah masih terus dingin, haaahh, sudahlah, toh aku akan mencaritahu besok.

.

.

.

TBC

Waaahhh.. Chapter ini menjadi yang terpanjang yang pernah Clara tulis-desu. Semoga kalian tidak jenuh membacanya-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kuro Furea :** Ini sudah lanjut kok, Clara juga masih satu atap sama keluarga-desu, Clara meskipun sudah besar tapi masih satu atap-desu, bahkan satu kamar sama Otouto tersayang-desu (Malah curcol.)

 **Kebab nyamnyam :** Chapter depan bakalan di jelasin kenapa Kaito di panggil playboy-desu.. yang pastinya mungkin sedikit membuat shock-desu, jadi sediakan alat kejut jantung-desu(Lebay).


	7. Hari 3 - Kenyataan?

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo, OC.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hari 3 – Kenyataan?**

 **Normal POV  
**

Seorang gadis berambut teal terbangun malam itu, ketika dia mengecek jam, masih jam 1 dini hari.

"Haaaahh! Kenapa harus bermimpi seperti itu sihh!" Kata gadis itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia rupanya telah bermimpi buruk.

"Huwaaaa! Mikan raksasa!" Teriak gadis berambut pirang itu di sebelahnya. Gadis itu berteriak sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya ampun bikin kaget saja." Gerutu gadis berambut teal itu, dia kemudian menatap ke cendela dan melihat salju masih turun, gadis itu berinisiatif untuk kembali berlatih, dia mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar.

Dia masuk ke area hutan untuk berlatih, hingga dia menemui sesuatu bergemersak di balik semak-semak.

"Ha-halo, ada orang di sana?" Tanya gadis berambut teal itu. Kemudian sesuatu muncul yang membuat seketika gadis itu berteriak. "Kyaaaaaa! Monster!"

"Ugyaaaa! Hantu salju!" Teriak 'monster' itu.

"Eh? Gumi? Huuuhh.. aku kira kau monster." Kata gadis berambut teal itu sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Oohh.. Miku-chan toh, kau ini mengagetkanku saja! Malam-malam begini tiba-tiba bilang 'halo ada orang disana?' Membuat merinding tahu! Apalagi baju dingin putihmu itu." Kata Gumi sambil menunjuk Miku. Miku pun hanya tersenyum tiga jari sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hehehe. Habisnya aku hanya punya ini. Kau juga malam-malam begini berada di semak-semak! Rambutmu penuh daun lagi! Aku kan juga kaget!" Kata Miku sambil menunjuk Gumi.

"Aku sedang mencari tanaman obat, kau sendiri?" Tanya Gumi.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur jadinya aku ingin berlatih." Kata Miku. "Memangnya tanaman obat apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Oh ini, Bunga _snowdew_ , bunga ini hanya tumbuh di daerah salju, kalau mekar hanya pada saat tengah malam hingga jam 3 pagi. Bila di petik, bunga ini akan segar lebih lama, ini adalah obat untuk mengatasi _hipotermia_ di dunia ini." Kata Gumi sambil memetik beberapa bunga bermahkota putih bulat itu.

"Waaahh.. cantiknya.." Gumam Miku.

"Cantik dan berkhasiat bukan?" Tanya Gumi. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau masih akan mencari tumbuhan lagi?" Tanya Miku.

"Sebenarnya sih aku hanya memerlukan hal ini, untuk antisipasi selama di daerah musim dingin." Kata Gumi sambil menunjukkan kotaknya yang terbuat dari rotan itu.

"Kau sungguh mengerti tentang obat Gumi." Kata Miku.

"Dari kecil nenekku yang mengajarkannya, karena aku tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu, jadinya aku di asuh nenek." Kata Gumi.

"Memangnya orangtua mu sakit?" Tanya Miku. Gumi hanya menggeleng.

"Mereka meninggal ketika aku baru berumur 3 bulan, singkat kata, mereka di bunuh Mage itu sebelum orangtuamu membunuh Mage itu." Kata Gumi.

"Maafkan aku, aku turut berduka, oh iya, kalian terus saja bilang 'Mage itu', memangnya dia tidak memiliki nama?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja punya, namanya adalah Galaco, dia awet muda karena banyak memakan kekuatan dari klan mu Miku, klan matahari." Kata Gumi menjelaskan. Miku hanya mengangguk paham. "Coba dengan cahaya mu mekarkan bunga ini." Kata Gumi kepada Miku. Miku pun ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan dan mencoba membuat cahaya untuk bunga itu. "Sekarang coba kau bayangkan, dengan cahaya mu, bunga itu akan mekar!" Kata Gumi lagi, Miku pun mencobanya kembali. Dan ajaib, bunga itu perlahan menggerakkan kelopaknya dan mekar dengan sempurna setelah Miku berkonsentrasi selama 5 menit penuh.

"Whoaaa! Gumi kalu lihat itu?!" Kata Miku takjub dengan hasilnya sendiri.

"Elemen Cahaya adalah sumber kehidupan, kau bahkan bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan elemenmu itu. Bahkan, cahaya yang bersinar terang, dapat mengalahkan kegelapan." Kata Gumi.

"Maksudmu, aku bisa mengalahkan elemen kegelapan milik Kaito?" Tanya Miku dengan polosnya. Gumi hanya menggeleng.

"Yah, walaupun itu juga bisa sih, yang aku maksud adalah, 'Cayaha' yang bersinar terang, dapat mengalahkan 'kegelapan'." Kata Gumi sambil menekankan kalimatnya kepada kata-kata 'Cahaya' dan 'Kegelapan'. Mulut Miku membentuk bulatan ketika mengetahui apa yang di maksud Gumi.

"Ooohh.. yah, aku paham. Kurasa telat menanyakan hal ini, tetapi kata Gakupo, kalian semua berteman sangat erat dulu. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian yang sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Saat itu yah? Ayo kita cari tempat yang enak untuk mendengarkan dongeng." Kata Gumi sambil berdiri diikuti Miku. "Bagaimana kalau di restoran penginapan saja?" Tawar Gumi, Miku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, setelah sampai di restoran, memang keadaannya sudah sangat sepi, tetapi restoran itu masih buka, mereka kembali memesan _katsuyu_ untuk mereka.

"Jadi apakah kalian pernah berpisah?" Kata Miku setelah meminum _katsuyu_ miliknya seteguk.

"Iya, lebih tepatnya, kami bahkan baru saja berkumpul satu tahun yang lalu." Kata Gumi sambil menusuk nusuk pie wortelnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi selama itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Biar aku ceritakan dari kami kecil. Semenjak umur 5 tahun, kami berenam selalu bermain bersama, karena kerajaan kami memang bersebelahan, dulu Kaito sungguh polos sampai di panggil BaKaito. Tetapi ketika kami menginjak umur 10 tahun, tiba-tiba saja ayah Kaito bersekongkol dengan para Mage itu. Padahal para orangtua kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak menjadi sekutu para Mage itu. Hal itu membuat Kaito di sekap di istananya sendiri oleh ayahnya, Ibu Kaito meninggal ketika melahirkan Kaito, selama 6 tahun, Kaito terus saja berada di dalam istananya, pemberontakan ayah Kaito menular kepada orangtua Gakupo dan Luka, hingga akhirnya Gakupo dan Luka melarikan diri dari kerajaan mereka, Orangtua Yuuma dan orangtua ku yang tidak terima mencoba menyadarkan mereka, tetapi mereka terbunuh, hingga akhirnya hanya orangtua Len yang masih berpegang teguh dengan perjanjian itu. Bahkan setahun yang lalu kami menemukan Kaito, dia sudah bukan seperti yang dulu lagi, dulu dia adalah laki-laki yang sopan dan sungguh periang, ketika kami bertemu Kaito, saat itu kami sungguh terkejut bukan kepalang, di kepala kami bertanya. 'Dimana Kaito yang dulu?'

Karena kami menemukannya sedang mengepalai gengnya sekarang ini, dia sungguh bengis dan tidak kenal ampun, bahkan yang mengejutkan, elemennya berubah, sebelumnya dia adalah elemen udara, tetapi tiba-tiba saja elemennya berubah menjadi kegelapan! Ketika dia melihat kami, dia menangis dan memeluk kami, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan kami lagi, 6 tahun di istana di laluinya sungguh berat, dia mengatakannya kepada kami, sebuah kenyataan yang membuat kami tercengang." Kata Gumi kemudian mengakhiri ceritanya di bagian yang ingin di ketahui Miku dengan sangat.

"Memangnya apa kenyataan itu? Apa yang di katakan Kaito?" Sungguh, Miku kini sungguh ingin tahu secara dalam kepada Kaito, pria yang perlahan mencuri hatinya.

"Kurasa kau tidak ingin mengetahui ini." Kata Gumi sambil mengalihkan mukanya, dia tidak ingin Miku bersedih karena telah berharap kepada Kaito.

"Ayolah Gumi, apapun aku siap!" Kata Miku mantab.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa, ayah Kaito sudah menjadi tangan kanan para Mage itu, bahkan Kaito di suruh untuk membunuhmu dan Rin ketika Kaito menemukan kalian." Kata Gumi yang membuat Miku sedikit gemetar, Miku mulai khawatir kalau selama ini Kaito mendekatinya hanya untuk di bunuh. "Tetapi dia tidak ingin membunuhmu dan orang yang kau sayangi, Rin. Dia mengatakannya kemarin setelah bertemu denganmu, kami sungguh lega Kaito tidak ingin membunuh kalian, selama 6 tahun itu Kaito di cuci otaknya oleh ayahnya dan para Mage itu agar mau membunuhmu. Jadi tenang saja, kami juga tidak ingin kalian terbunuh bahkan oleh Kaito." Kata Gumi, Miku sedikit bernafas lega dengan hal itu. "Kemudian hal yang membuat kami terkejut lainnya adalah, Kaito sudah di jodohkan dengan salah satu anak buah para Mage itu." Perkataan itu membuat jantung Miku terasa di remas kuat. "Bahkan, Kaito juga sering berhubungan dengan para anak buah para Mage itu yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan, maka dari itu kemarin kami mengatakan kalau Kaito 'playboy' bukan?" Kata Gumi sambil tersenyum ironis. Miku berusaha menahan perasaannya, dia tidak boleh menangis sekarang, ini memang salahnya yang terlalu gampang jatuh dalam pesona Kaito. Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia di beri pengharapan palsu. Padahal Kaito sudah di jodohkan.

"La-lalu, apakah benar elemen bisa berubah?" Tanya Miku berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Yah kalau para Mage itu, apa yang tidak bisa?" Kata Gumi.

"Soal Len, apakah dia juga memiliki gadis lain yang terikat dengannya?" Tanya Miku, dia tahu selama ini Rin mulai dekat dengan Len.

"Kalau di bilang terikat sih juga tidak, hanya ada seorang gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya, tetapi Len tidak menyukai gadis itu kok." Kata Gumi.

"Begitu yah, setidaknya Rin tidak akan apa-apa, Gumi, maafkan aku, aku ingin ke kamar dulu." Kata Miku sambil beranjak dari sana, matanya tertutupi oleh poni nya.

"Aku paham kok, semoga kau cepat baikan Miku. Maafkan aku karena menceritakan hal itu." Kata Gumi mencoba menyemangati Miku.

"Bukan salahmu kok Gumi, kan aku yang memaksa untukmu menceritakannya kepadaku." Kata Miku kemudian pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

"Kaito, semoga kau tidak memainkan perasaan Miku, semoga kau benar-benar ingin membatalkan perjodohan itu dan bersama Miku." Gumam Gumi ketika Miku sudah keluar dari restoran itu. Gumi ingin mengatakan hal tadi kepada Miku, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin memberikan pengharapan palsu itu kepada Miku, bagaimana kalau Kaito memang ingin bersama gadis yang di jodohkan dengannya itu.

Miku pun kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat waktu masih pukul 3 pagi, Miku mengambil syal Kaito yang masih ada di kamarnya dan menggenggamnya erat, air matanya mulai turun. Miku pun meninggalkan kamar dengan membawa syal itu, kemudian meletakkannya di pegangan pintu Kaito, akhirnya Miku pergi, air matanya sudah runtuh. Dia mulai berjalan cepat kearah Kamarnya dan kamar Rin.

"Huwaaa! Riinn!" Teriak Miku sambil menghambur ke pelukan Rin yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Huwaa! Ada apa? Siapa yang meledak?" Tanya Rin kaget, kemudian dia melihat siapa yang menangis sambil memeluknya itu. "Miku ada apa? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya Rin! Mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk!" Kata Miku masih menangis.

"Iya, iya, cup, cup, jangan menangis lagi, aku ada di sini kok." Kata Rin sambil mengelus kepala Miku. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur sambil berpelukan.

-skip time-

Pagi hari yang cerah itu, sedikit menghangatkan bangunan penginapan yang membeku itu.

"Huwaaahh! Sudah pagi! Miku, astaga! Lihatlah matamu!" Kata Rin sambil memperhatikan mata Miku yang bengkak karena menangis.

"Uugghh.. Mataku serasa perih sekali Rin." Kata Miku mengucek matanya.

"Jangan di gosok. Memang begitu kalau kau sudah menangis semalaman, memangnya kau mimpi apa hah?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku bermimpi 'itu' terjadi lagi." Kata Miku sambil memeluk bantal.

"Ya ampun, sudah lupakanlah kejadian itu, toh 'dia' tidak ada di sini." Kata Rin sambil menggosok kepala Miku.

'Tetapi ' _Dia' sekarang berwujud Kaito_.' Batin Miku, dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada Rin karena ini hanyalah salah pahamnya. Yang penting dia tidak membunuh Rin, maka dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Rinny? Sudah bangun! Di tunggu di restoran yah!" Kata Len di balik pintu.

"Oke! Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Rin.

"Rinny? Wah, sudah ketemu jodoh juga kau Rin." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum ke arah Rin.

"A-apa maksudmu! Sudah ayo mandi kita di tunggu!" Kata Rin sambil mukanya bersemu merah, Miku masih belum siap bertemu Kaito.

"Mandilah dulu, aku nanti menyusul. Aku masih mengantuk, semalam aku mencari tumbuhan obat dengan Gumi." Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah segera temui kami yah?" Kata Rin, Miku hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya.

Miku pun kembali tertidur pulas. Rin yang selesai mandi mendapati saudara tidak sedarahnya itu sudah tertidur pulas.

"Ya ampun, tidur lagi, semoga kau nanti tidak bermimpi lagi tentang hal itu." Kata Rin sambil menaikkan selimut Miku. Kemudian dia pergi untuk sarapan.

"Loh, dimana Miku?" Tanya Kaito kepada Rin setibanya di restoran penginapan itu.

"Dia masih mengantuk, semalam dia habis menangis hebat." Kata Rin.

"Memangnya kenapa Miku sampai menangis?" Tanya Kaito panik.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya bermimpi buruk kok, dia sering seperti itu." Kata Rin menenangkan Kaito.

"Rin, maafkan aku.." Kata Gumi kepada Rin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan hanya mencari obat dengan Miku, dia memang suka keluyuran malam kok!" Kata Rin kemudian duduk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan dulu." Kata Len. "Rin, aku sudah memesankanmu sup ayam dengan jeruk." Kata Len.

"Ya ampun Len, aku jadi merepotkan nih." Kata Rin sedikit _blushing_.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Len sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat hati Rin sedikit menghangat.

Mereka pun akhirnya makan dengan sunyi.

"Baiklah, setelah Miku sudah baikan nanti kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali." Kata Gakupo sambil membuka petanya. Kini mereka semua sudah selesai sarapan.

"Rin, bawakan ini kepada Miku, aku jadi khawatir kalau dalam perjalanan ini dia jadi sakit karena kurang makan." Kata Luka sambil menyodorkan makanan dalam kotak yang di pesan Luka dari restoran itu sendiri.

"Akan aku berikan ini kepadanya kalau dia sudah bangun!" Kata Rin bersemangat.

"Kalian sungguh dekat yah." Kata Yuuma.

"Bagaimana mau tidak dekat, aku dan Miku sudah seperti saudara sendiri." Kata Rin. Mereka tidak tahu ada yang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa di pemberhentian selanjutnya, tidak akan aku biarkan kau mengambil lambang lainnya!" Kata orang itu kemudian lenyap di balik asap hitam. Kaito yang familier dengan aura ini mulai melihat keluar kaca, dia mulai berdoa kedalam hati semoga saja 'mereka' tidak menemukan Miku.

Hari mulai siang ketika Miku terbangun dan memakan makanan kotak yang di beri oleh Rin.

"Semuanya mulai menanyakanmu saat sarapan tadi." Kata Rin. Miku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. "Sebentar lagi kita berangkat, setelah makan segeralah mandi, aku akan membantumu membereskan barang-barangmu." Kata Rin. Miku pun cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan mulai berangkat mandi. Sedari tidur tadi Miku merasakan sebuah aura aneh.

"Rin, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti aura yang asing mungkin?" Tanya Miku ketika keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hhhmm, tidak tuh, memangnya kau merasakannya?" Tanya Rin balik. Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku." Kata Miku, mereka pun meninggalkan penginapan itu dan mulai berjalan meneruskan perjalanan untuk mengumpulkan lambang-lambang lainnya.

" _Nee-chan_ , mereka sudah meninggalkan penginapan." Kata seorang gadis yang memata-matai grup itu. "Cih, enak saja gadis itu hendak mengambil Kaito dariku, tidak akan aku biarkan!" Kata seorang gadis berambut putih itu kemudian menghilang di balik asap hitam. Kaito yang merasakan aura ini milik siapa mulai melihat ke sekeliling dan mencari siapa pemilik aura ini, dia mulai berjaga kalau mereka di ikuti. Sementara Miku menjaga jarak dari Kaito dan lebih menempel ke arah Rin.

"Eh, aku permisi dulu, ada seseorang yang hendak aku hubungi." Kata Kaito kepada Gakupo selaku pemimpin di kelompok ini, dia sudah memakai syalnya kembali dan mulai mencari tempat sepi. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Yah, ini aku, bisa kau pastikan ada seseorang yang mengikuti kami.. tidak usah ambil tindakan, hanya beritahu aku bila memang ada yang mengikuti kami.. ya, terima kasih.." Kaito pun menutup ponselnya kembali dan bergabung ke dalam kelompok itu kembali, dia mulai menghampiri Miku tetapi Miku langsung menjauhi Kaito. Dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Kaito. Sampai Kaito heran dengan sikap Miku yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah desa yang banyak sekali reruntuhan, sepertinya desa itu sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi.

"Wah, satu lagi desa tertinggalkan." Kata Luka sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kita istirahat dulu di sini, satu jam lagi kita berangkat." Kata Gakupo mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu di petanya. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon untuk istirahat.

"Rin, lihat deh, apa kau merasakan ada yang familier dengan tempat ini?" Tanya Miku mulai melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kami berkeliling dulu yah?" Kata Rin meminta ijin, dia tahu apa maksud Miku mengatakan hal itu.

"Kami ikut!" Kata Len dan Kaito berbarengan.

"Tidak! Kaito tidak usah ikut! Len saja sudah cukup!" Kata Miku sambil sedikit berteriak. "A-ayo Rin, Len." Kata Miku mulai meninggalkan Kaito yang tertegun dengan sikap Miku barusan.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Kaito sambil memandangi mereka bertiga yang pergi.

"Ka-Kaito, maafkan aku.." Kata Gumi, dia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Miku. ".. Maafkan aku Kaito, mulutku memang tidak bisa di jaga." Kata Gumi sambil membungkuk.

"Pantas saja, yah sudahlah, toh Miku sendiri yang ingin tahu. Haaaah, kelihatannya aku harus menjelaskan ini sendiri kepada Miku." Kata Kaito memegangi kepalanya, dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Len.

-ke tempat Len-

' _Kalau kau sampai membuat Miku terluka, aku akan menghajarmu_.' Len yang membaca pesan itu hanya terkekeh.

"Ada apa Len? Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Miku.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya sang pangeran kegelapan sedang mengkhawatirkan putrinya." Kata Len menggoda Miku, mau tidak mau Miku sedikit memerah mukanya begitu tahu Kaito mengkhawatirkannya.

"Fuuuhh.. Fuuuhhh.. ada yang panas niihh!" kata Rin meniup-niup muka Miku. Memang duo usil mereka ini.

"A-apa sih, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Kata Miku kemudian raut mukanya berganti sedih dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Aku salah yah?" Tanya Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak kok, kurasa Miku hanya sedikit sedih karena mimpinya semalam." Kata Rin sambil menepuk bahu Len. "Ayo kita lanjutkan." Kata Rin. Mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah rumah yang sudah tertinggalkan.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati lah, lantainya rapuh, sedangkan rumah-rumah di sini selalu memiliki ruang bawah tanah." Kata Len mengingatkan.

"Baik!" Kata Miku dan Rin berbarengan. Mereka kemudian mengelilingi rumah itu dan berjalan berhati-hati di lantai yang berderit itu.

"Eh? Ini kan foto kalian?" Kata Len sambil menunjuk sebuah foto besar di tengah dinding lebar itu.

"Wah, benar! Itu foto orangtua kita!" Kata Miku sambil melihat gambar itu.

"Wah, tidak kusangka, ada lukisan seperti ini di sini, Jadi maksudnya orangtua kita memiliki hubungan darah?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku, Miku hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu, selama ini kakek mereka tidak membicarakan hubungan darah ayah mereka.

"Tetapi kenapa namanya berbeda?" Tanya Miku. "Kalau mereka sedarah, seharusnya mereka memiliki satu nama marga bukan?" Tanya Miku.

"Entah Kagime ataupun Hatsune yang asli.." Kata Rin sambil menggantung.

"Ini foto kalian ketika kecil rupanya, ya ampun, kalian terlihat imut di sini!" Kata Len sambil mencubit pipi Rin.

" _Ittai yo Len_." Kata Rin. Len kemudian melepaskan pipi Rin.

"Eh, tombol apa ini?" Tanya Miku sambil menekan tombol di bawah lukisan itu. Kemudian lantai di bawah mereka terbuka, tetapi mereka masih tetap di tempat.

"Eh?" Kata Len sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya mencari tempat berpijak mereka tadi. Kemudian mereka melihat ke bawah.

"Gyaaa!/Kyaaa!" Teriak mereka bersamaan dan kemudian jatuh ke lubang itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Semoga yang ini tidak terlalu banyak untuk kalian baca-desu, Gomen Clara update nya jadi jarang begini-desu.. Yap, ini dia chapter kelanjutan petualangan Miku dan teman-temannya-desu! Dan masa lalu Kaito memang tidak terlalu mengejutkan sih..

 **Balasan review:**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Yah, kita lihat saja nanti siapa para mage terkutuk itu-desu.. Tehehe

 **Kuro Furea :** Daijobu yo Furea-chan.. sudah mereview saja Clara senang banget!


	8. Hari 3 , Rahasia Kediaman Hatsune

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp. Yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo, mengandung banyak momen KaiMi.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hari 3, Rahasia kediaman Hatsune.**

 **Normal POV**

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mendarat di sesuatu yang empuk.

"Eh? Kenapa jatuhnya tidak sebegitu sakit ya?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya, malah sangat empuk.." Kata Miku.

"Kalau kalian baik-baik saja, bisakah menyingkir dari atasku, aku tidak bisa bernafas di sini.." Kata suara di bawah mereka, dan mereka akhirnya menyadari, mereka mendarat di bawah Len.

"Ups, _gomen_!" Kata kedua gadis itu hampir berbarengan dan kemudian menyingkir, sedangkan Len langsung bangkit.

"Apa-apaan tombol itu tadi, Miku, lain kali jangan tekan tombol sembarangan!" Marah Len, sementara Miku hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum 3 jari tanda bersalah.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau kau tahu tombol itu kau juga ingin menekannya bukan, Len?" Tanya Rin mencoba melerai.

"Tapi dimana ini? Miku kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Len sambil melihat ke sekeliling, sebuah lorong gelap di hadapan mereka.

"Ini mungkin rumahku atau rumah Rin, karena ada foto kami disana, tetapi ini milik siapa lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu, kalaupun benar ini rumahku, aku bahkan keluar dari rumah ini ketika berumur 3 tahun! Bagaimana aku tahu hal-hal di sini?" Tanya Miku. Rin pun mengangguk setuju karena Len juga menatap kepadanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali ke atas!" Kata Len mulai terbang dengan pengendalian anginnya, tetapi tangannya di pegangi oleh Rin.

"Aku penasaran akan apa yang ada di sini, ayo kita menjelajah dulu." Kata Rin. "Atau aku 'kendalikan' kau seperti Kaito?" Kata Rin dengan senyum yang mengancam. Mau tidak mau Len mulai berkeringat dingin dan mulai turun.

"I-iya, aku akan ikut berkeliling." Kata Len, Miku mulai mengeluarkan bola cahaya lagi dan menyorot lorong itu.

"Semoga saja di sana tidak ada kecoak." Doa Miku, akhirnya mereka mulai memutuskan untuk menyusuri lorong itu dengan Miku di depan, lagi.

 **Gakupo's POV**

Begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari rumah di dekat tempat duduk kami, aku mulai siaga.

"Ada apa Gakkun?" Tanya suara manis di sebelahku, _hime_ ku tercinta, Luka.

"Kau mendengar suara teriakan bukan?" Tanyaku, Luka hanya mengangguk.

"Kaito! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Yuuma tiba-tiba, aku pun melihat Kaito sudah berlari menuju rumah yang terakhir di masuki Miku, Rin juga Len.

"Ayo kita ikuti dia!" Kataku, mereka akhirnya menyusul Kaito, akhirnya Kaito berhenti di sebuah lukisan besar. "Itu kan.." Kataku menggantung.

"Iya, foto Miku Hatsune dan Rin Kagamine ketika kecil dan kedua orangtua mereka." Kata Kaito, kemudian aku melihat lubang besar di bawah lukisan itu, sebuah lubang yang sangat besar lagi.

"Apa mereka jatuh kesitu?" Tanya Luka.

"Kita cek saja, ayo, turun dengan sulur ini." Kata Gumi sambil membentuk sebuah sulur untuk mereka menuruni lubang itu. Aku sebagai ketua yang baik turun terlebih dahulu dan melihat sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap.

"Apa mereka kesana?" Tanyaku.

"Kemungkinan, lihat ada 3 jejak sepatu masih baru, mereka pasti kesana." Kata Yuuma, aku kemudian membentuk tiga buah pedang dan memberikan kepada Kaito juga Yuuma, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada apa-apa di dalam lorong itu, aku juga menyalakan senterku sementara Luka mencengkram bajuku erat. Suasana di sini memang sungguh mencekam, kami menyusuri lorong yang memang hanya ada satu lorong disana.

"Lihatlah, bekas lampu dan listrik, pasti dulu di sini adalah tempat yang di gunakan." Kata Kaito sambil mengarahkan senternya ke arah langit-langit.

"Dari lukisan itu, apa ini rumah Rin dan Miku?" Tanya Gumi sambil mengingat lukisan besar itu.

"Tidak, kelihatannya orang elemen Matahari berkumpul di sini dulu dan membentuk sebuah perkampungan di sini, kelihatannya ini adalah rumah Miku." Kataku melihat begitu banyak lambang elemen cahaya di tembok lorong ini juga di rumah itu tadi. "Rumah Miku yang bahkan tidak di ketahui Miku sendiri." Tambahku.

"Ada pintu.." Kata Luka menyorot ke depan, sebuah pintu dengan tulisan abjad cahaya. Karena banyaknya elemen yang ada di dunia Voca ini, bahkan mereka membentuk desa tersendiri dan membuat abjad mereka sendiri sebelum dunia ini menjadi satu kesatuan dan menggunakan abjad yang lainnya untuk berkomunikasi, dan abjad ini adalah abjad yang di gunakan untuk para pengendali cahaya berkomunikasi.

" _Hanya sang pengendali cahaya yang bisa melewati pintu ini._ " Bacaku, semua orang di sana kemudian kehilangan semangatnya.

"Yaaahh, tanpa Miku kita tidak bisa masuk dong.." Kata Yuuma yang kelihatannya benar-benar kecewa karena dia sungguh penasaran.

"Kata siapa tidak bisa?" Sahut seseorang barambut pirang madu sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Kyaaaa!/Gyaaa! Hantu!" Teriak semua orang di sana. Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba saja mereka terbungkam oleh kekuatan misterius, kecuali Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja menampar mulutnya sendiri.

"Berisik, pintu ini memang hanya bisa di buka oleh pemilik elemen cahaya, tetapi kalau dari dalam bisa." Kata Rin yang kemudian di ikuti anggukan kepala mengerti dari yang lainnya, akhirnya Rin membuka lebar pintu itu dan melihat Miku yang menatap sebuah bola kristal sambil menangis.

"Kenapa dengan Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Begini kejadiannya.." Kata Len memulai cerita ketika Rin kembali menghampiri Miku yang menangis.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Membaca tulisan di pintu itu membuat Miku mencoba membuka pintu itu dan terbuka, mereka kemudian menjelajahi isi dari tempat itu._

" _Wah ruangan yang cukup besar!" Gumam Rin melihat ruangan itu sungguh terang dengan banyaknya lilin disana dan ruangan itu terlihat sungguh megah._

" _Cahaya dari Miku telah menyalakan lilin-lilin di sini." Kata Len, kemudian dia melihat Miku sudah sangat asyik dengan sesuatu hal di sana, pantas saja, dia sudah 'pulang'._

" _Eh bola kaca apa ini? Boleh aku sentuh?" Tanya Miku kepada Len dan Rin, Len hanya menghela nafas dan mengiyakan. Miku pun menyentuh bola kristal itu dan tiba-tiba ruangan meredup dan sebuah cahaya muncul di atas bola itu. Muncullah sesosok bayangan wanita dengan warna rambut sama dengan Miku._

" _Miku? Apakah itu kau? Kau berhasil menemukan rumahmu kembali Miku.." Ujar wanita itu._

" _Okaa-san?" Gumam Miku pelan, dia tahu wanita itu karena telah melihat lukisan itu._

" _Kau pasti sudah besar sekarang Miku, aku dan ayahmu sungguh menyayangimu, maka dari itu ibu meninggalkan ini untukmu bila sudah pulang. Seperti yang kau lihat sebelumnya, ini adalah rumahmu Miku, okaerinasai." Kata wanita itu dengan senyuman bak malaikat itu._

" _Ta-tadaima.." Kata Miku pelan, suaranya sudah bergetar menandakan dia menangis. Rin yang mencoba menghampiri Miku di pegangi pundaknya oleh Len, Rin menatap Len penuh tanya, sedangkan Len menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, bermaksud mengisyaratkan 'biarkan dia dulu'._

" _Perjalananmu sekarang sungguh berat Miku, seperti yang kau lihat di desa, semua hancur karena Mage jahat itu, akhirnya hanya kita yang bertahan, tetapi sesuai kutukan itu, ibu dan ayah hanya bisa menemanimu hingga umur 3 tahun, setelah itu kami serahkan kepada Rugon-sensei untuk merawat kalian, tetapi mage yang baru tidak akan membiarkanmu selamat Miku, kau juga temanmu, Rin, kalian akan di hadapkan dengan petualangan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mendapatkan semua lambang musim itu, kau harus kuat Miku, ibu akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, tidak perlu mengalahkan mage itu, tetapi cukup membuat mereka kembali tidak berbuat semena-mena saja, itu sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan kedamaian di sini, karena pada dasarnya kita hanyalah manusia yang di beri kekuatan oleh para Mage sebelumnya. Miku tolong jaga Rin baik-baik, sebagai tambahan, ambil buku di samping bola kristal ini dan jadikan itu panduanmu, juga ambil cincin di atasnya, di situ ada kekuatan ayah dan ibu, kalau kau mengenakannya, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan dari ayah dan ibu, kami menyayangimu Miku. Tetaplah hidup untuk melihat kedamaian di dunia ini." Begitu pesan itu berakhir, bola kristal itu retak dan tidak bisa di gunakan lagi, seperti tidak boleh ada yang mengulang percakapan itu._

" _Okaa-san!" Jerit Miku kemudian menangis deras dan Rin mulai memeluknya, akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh terduduk._

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _ **Gakupo POV**_

"Oh jadi begitu, aku paham." Kataku melihat Miku masih menangis.

"Pasti berat bertemu orang yang belum pernah kita lihat." Kata Luka ikut bersimpati kepada Miku. Tiba-tiba saja Kaito berjalan menuju Miku dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Bisa tinggal kami di sini sendirian, aku sekaligus ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu." Kata Kaito.

"Kaito ini saat yang tidak tepat." Kataku menahan tangan Kaito.

"Justru sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat Gakupo, kumohon, aku tidak betah melihat Miku menangis." Kata Kaito, akhirnya aku menyuruh yang lainnya untuk keluar dan membiarkan mereka memiliki waktu untuk berdua.

 **Normal POV**

Kaito berjalan menuju tempat Miku yang masih menangis sambil terduduk itu, dia mengambil cincin dan buku itu kemudian berlutut di hadapan Miku dan mengambil salah satu tangannya, Miku yang merasa tangannya di pegang itu mulai membuka mata dan melihat Kaito lah yang memegangi tangannya, Miku mencoba untuk menarik tangannya tetapi tidak bisa, hingga ada sebuah cincin berbentuk lambang cahaya bersemat di jari tengah tangan kanan Miku.

"Itu adalah cincin peninggalan ibumu bukan? Pakailah, maka ibumu juga ayah mu akan selalu dekat denganmu." Kata Kaito sambil menatap mata sembab Miku.

"Hiks, kenapa kau di sini? Kalau kau mencoba untuk menyakitiku maka jangan sekarang." Kata Miku, Kaito hanya menghela nafas dan memeluk Miku. "Lepaskan aku, tunanganmu itu bisa terluka kalau kau terus bersamaku! Hiks!" Kata Miku mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Miku aku memang memiliki seorang tunangan." Kata Kaito yang membuat Miku jantungnya terasa di hujam panah. "Tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya Miku, kalau aku bisa menentang ayahku, aku pasti akan memutuskan hubungan pertunangan ini, ada gadis lain yang sangat aku cintai." Kata Kaito masih tetap memeluk Miku, kini Miku merasa nyawanya terjabut mengetahui ada orang lain yang di sukai Kaito, bukan suka lagi, tetapi cinta.

"Kalau begitu, hiks, lepaskan aku, orang yang kau sukai itu malah akan menjauhimu.." Kata Miku menggantung, Kaito kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Apa ini hanya aku, atau kita pernah mengulang hal ini sebelumnya? Orang yang ku cintai adalah kau Miku! Maka dari itu tetaplah bersamaku!" Kata Kaito semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Miku terkejut.

"Sayangnya tidak, aku tidak bercanda soal ini Miku, tunanganku boleh merebut status 'tunangan' darimu, tetapi kau adalah pemilikku sepenuhnya Miku. Aku mencintaimu Miku." Kata Kaito, mau tidak mau Miku yang mukanya menempel di dada bidang Kaito bersemu merah.

"A-apa buktinya kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Miku, Kaito kemudian melepaskannya dan mengusap airmata terakhir dari Miku dengan kedua ibu jarinya kemudian mengecup kening Miku, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Miku terasa sungguh hangat dan nyaman, kemudian sebuah suara ada di dalam pemikirannya.

' _Apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Kaito Shion selama hidupmu hingga kau mati?'_ Kata suara itu.

' _Ya.'_ Entah kenapa batin Miku menjawab 'Ya' pertanyaan itu. Kemudian rasa terbakar berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang bagian dalam, dia pun mengaduh dan melihat ke arah tangannya yang ada rasa terbakar itu, sebuah lambang bersemat disana, Kaito pun menyudahi ciumannya.

"Heran yah dengan tanda itu? Aku juga memilikinya yang sama." Kata Kaito menunjukkan tempat yang sama seperti milik Miku.

"Ta-tanda apa ini?" Tanya Miku khawatir dengan tanda di tangannya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, itu adalah tanda bahwa kita tidak akan bisa terpisah apapun yang terjadi, sebuah tanda pengikat, bila kau mati, maka aku juga akan mati, kita tidak akan bisa terpisahkan, sejauh apapun aku pergi darimu, aku pasti akan kembali untukmu Miku. Dan tanda ini hanya bisa di buat sekali seumur hidup." Kata Kaito, tiba-tiba saja Miku merebak matanya. "A-ada apa Miku? Apa prosesnya menyakitkan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku sungguh senang, _Arigatou_ Kaito!" Kata Miku.

"Ini, kalau kau ingin mengalahkan para Mage itu, maka pelajari lah isi buku ini seperti nasihat ibumu." Kata Kaito menyerahkan buku itu kepada Miku dan di terima dengan senang hari oleh Miku. "Ketika kau mengingat orangtuamu, maka mereka akan dekat denganmu, kalau kau kesepian kau bisa datang kepadaku." Kata Kaito dengan hangatnya.

"Kaito, kau tidak sedang di kendalikan Rin bukan untuk mengatakan ini?" Tanya Miku sedikit curiga.

"Kalau aku tidak mengatakannya dengan tulus, tanda itu tidak akan terbentuk Miku, sudah ayo kita temui yang lainnya, mereka pasti menunggu kita." Kata Kaito sambil menarik Miku berdiri, mereka pun keluar dari lorong itu dan Miku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada rumahnya.

"Jadi mari kita lanjutkan perjalanannya?" Tawar Gakupo, semuanya pun mengangguk, sementara Kaito tiba-tiba saja menarik Len, Gakupo, dan Yuuma menjauh. "Semuanya tunggu sebentar yah di sini." Kata Gakupo sebelum pergi.

"Memang apa saja yang kalian bicarakan selama di sana?" Tanya Luka kepada Miku.

"Hanya meluruskan kesalah pahaman saja kok." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau mulai melupakan anak sialan itu Miku." Kata Rin sambil menggosok kepala Miku.

"Jangan begitu nee-chan." Gurau Miku, Rin yang merasa di panggil Nee-chan itu hanya tertawa.

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin Nee-chan juga bersedih terus." Gurau Rin, Miku juga ikut tertawa.

"Miku, _gomenasai_ kalau kemarin aku membuatmu bersedih." Kata Gumi masih merasa menyesal.

"Gumi, kau tidak salah apa-apa kok, berhenti merasa bersalah seperti itu." Kata Miku sedikit dengan nada memarahi, akhirnya Gumi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi, baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Kata Gumi sambil berjalan kemudian ada tiga pasang tangan menghambatnya.

"Apa kau lupa, para laki-laki belum kembali! Kalau kita tinggal, nanti perjalannya jadi kacau Gumi!" Kata Luka, sementara Gumi hanya tersenyum tiga jari mengetahui kesalahannya.

Akhirnya para laki-laki pun kembali dan mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan, dan Len berjalan di samping Rin hingga membuat Rin sedikit memerah wajahnya, mengetahui hal itu Miku langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh Miku! Kau mau kemana!" Tanya Rin.

"Aku ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kaito, kau di sini saja dengan Len." Kata Miku sambil berjalan lebih cepat menuju tempat Kaito, untuk memperjelas mereka selalu berjalan dengan formasi dari depan : Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, Gumi dan Yuuma berjalan beriringan, lalu Len, dan terakhir Miku dan Rin yang biasanya berjalan beriringan.

"Etoo.. Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke tempatmu saja di depan kami." Kata Rin malu-malu memulai percakapan.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan di sini, entah kenapa, mungkin kau mengendalikanku untuk berjalan di sisimu?" Tanya Len sambil menatap ke arah Rin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengendalikanmu Tuan Kagime!" Kata Rin, sementara Len hanya tertawa.

"Yah, berarti itu keinginanku sendiri untuk berjalan di dekatmu Rinny." Kata Len.

"Ka-kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya Rin merasa tidak percaya. "Apa itu panggilan ejekanmu untukku?" Tanya Rin sarkastik.

"Tentunya bukan Rinny, hanya saja panggilan 'khusus' ku untukmu?" Kata Len yang membuat muka Rin bersemu merah.

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan Rin? Bisa saja dia hanya menggodamu!'_ Pikir Rin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia melihat Luka yang begitu dekat dengan Gakupo, juga Gumi yang bergelayut manja di lengan Yuuma sedangkan Yuuma hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Gumi membuat Rin sedikit iri, iya, dia bahkan masih bergumul dalam hati, apakah dirinya pantas bersanding di sisi Len.

Mereka terus berjalan mengingat daerah musim dingin sungguh luas, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah hutan yang semuanya putih.

"Waaahh! Lihat semua salju ini!" Kata Miku, akhirnya alergi dinginnya sudah hilang. Kini mereka di hadapkan dengan salju yang sudah bertumpuk di sana-sini.

"Perang salju!" Teriak Yuuma sambil membuat sebuah bola salju di tangannya dan menimpuk punggung Gakupo, sementara yang di timpuk hanya diam, suasana mulai canggung.

"Rasakan pembalasanku!" Teriak Gakupo tiba-tiba sambil berbalik dan menunjukkan sebuah mesin pelompar bola salju yang baru saja di buatnya. Semua sontak berteriak sambil berlindung kecuali Yuuma yang tidak sempat berlindung dan berakhir dengan dia tertimbun tumpukan salju itu, akhirnya perang salju tidak terelakkan lagi, gelak tawa terdengar dari mereka, sedangkan Gumi malah membuat bangunan dari salju yang menimbun Yuuma. Sungguh pacar yang 'baik'. Sementara itu di kejauhan seseorang semakin membenci sosok Hatsune Miku.

"Cih, dia malah sudah mendapatkan lambang kesetiaan itu! tidak akan ku maafkan gadis tidak tahu diri itu! Lebih baik aku memberitahunya, agar segera mengambil Len, tidak akan aku biarkan gadis temannya itu juga mendapatkan Len!" Kata perempuan berambut putih itu sambil meremas-remas gaunnya kesal, dia juga mencairkan beberapa salju di sana hingga satu meter jauhnya dengan api kegelapannya. Kemudian dia lenyap kembali menghilang di balik asap hitam, dia kemudian muncul di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah, di samping sebuah kasur yang juga sangat megah, di sana seorang gadis tertidur dengan rambutnya yang pirang madu. "Bangun pemalas!" Kata gadis itu sambil menendang gadis yang tertidur itu hingga jatuh dari kasurnya.

"Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara lain hah?" Keluh gadis berambut pirang madu itu.

"Kalau kau pemalas seperti ini bagaimana kau bisa merebut Len-san hah?!" Marah gadis berambut putih itu.

"Memang ada apa dengan Lenny-kun?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang madu itu sambil duduk di lantai dan memeluk selimutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat! Kalau dia membuat lambang kesetiaan dengan gadis lain baru tahu rasa kau!" Kata Gadis berambut putih.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti Kai-kun sudah di ambil saja." Kata gadis berambut pirang madu.

"Memang benar! Hiks! Kaito sudah membuat perjanjian itu dengan gadis berambut lumutan sialan itu!" Kata gadis berambut putih sambil menangis dan memeluk gadis berambut pirang.

"Apa? Ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Bisa-bisa Lenny ku di ambil! Baiklah, aku memiliki rencana, aku harap kau membantu saat ini, ada hal yang bisa membatalkan perjanjian itu, tenang saja!" Kata gadis berambut pirang madu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau akan bertanya kepada Nee-sama?" Tanya gadis berambut putih.

"Tidak, kita datangi saja perwujudan sumpah itu!" Kata gadis berambut pirang madu tersenyum licik.

"Maksudmu, sang peri yang mengetahui semua sumpah yang terjadi di dunia ini?" Tanya gadis berambut putih, sekedar info, peri yang di maksud adalah peri perwujudan sumpah kesetiaan itu, dia lah yang menanyai setiap hati dengan kalimat, " _Apa kau bersedia untuk menjadi pendamping ... selama hidupmu hingga kau mati?"_ kepada kedua belah pihak yang menyatakan sumpah itu, konon tidak ada yang bisa membohongi peri itu, setiap hati yang di tanyai akan menjawab sesuai kejujuran.

"Benar, sumpah seperti itu, seperti sumpah pernikahan, mereka bisa berpisah, atau dengan kata lain cerai di kehidupan pernikahan, maka sumpah itu ada cara untuk 'cerai' nya, mereka belum melangsungkan pernikahan, jadi kau masih sempat untuk merebutnya kembali." Kata gadis berambut pirang madu itu. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu! Kau tidak mungkin menemui kalangan peri dengan dandanan seperti itu, yang ada dia malah akan menolak untuk bertemu!" Nasihat gadis berambut pirang madu, memang benar, kalangan peri di dunia Voca ini sungguh mencintai keindahan, dan mereka tidak bisa terkena pengaruh para Mage, sihir mereka, ataupun di serang dengan berbagai elemen, mereka tidak bisa kalah, mereka abadi.

Akhirnya gadis berambut putih itu merasa ada harapan dan segera berganti baju.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tehehe, gomen Clara update nya telat-desu, momen KaiMi sungguh di hadirkan banget di sini-desu, doakan saja pairing yang lain mendapatkan kesempatan mereka untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka-desu.. Tehehe, sampai di sini dulu, Clara pamit dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Enggak kok enggak nyampahin-desu, ya ampun, entah kenapa peribahasa Kebab nyamnyam-san bikin Clara sedikit gimana gitu, tapi kan emang seperti itu kenyataannya-desu. Terima kasih semangatnya-desu.. \\(^_^)/

 **Lovelymerz :** enggak kok, enggak spam-desu, Clara malah seneng, tehehehe. Ini sudah lanjut.

 **Kuro Furea :** Jangan di bunuh dong Furea-chan, nanti gak bisa lanjut dong ini fanfic, tehehe, ini sudah lanjut, maaf menungu lama.


	9. Hari 3 - 4, Bertemu Peri?

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp. Yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo's,**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hari 3 - Hari 4, Meet Fairy?**

Setelah puas bermain perang salju, mereka melanjutkan perjalan, hari sudah semakin sore tentunya.

Mereka kemudian melintasi sebuah hutan dengan banyak sekali keanehan, banyak sekali pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan besar yang memiliki jendela, pintu, juga bahkan balkon, tetapi tempat mereka sungguh tinggi.

"Kita ada di mana?" Tanya Rin memandang takjub, bahkan rerumputan di sana sungguh berwarna warni. Di hari yang menjelang gelap ini, mereka melihat banyak sekali warna dari pepohonan dan cahaya berwarna biru lembut dari balik kaca-kaca itu. Bunga-bunga juga memancarkan cahaya sesuai warna mereka dengan lembut.

"Ini adalah desa para Peri." Kata Len menjelaskan.

"Peri?" Tanya Miku bingung.

"Benar, mereka berukuran sama seperti kita, tetapi mereka mempunyai sayap kaca yang sungguh indah, kita ada di desa mereka, mereka terkenal menyukai orang yang rapi dan sopan, terlebih lagi mereka menyukai keindahan, kehebatan mereka adalah, mereka adalah pihak netral, mereka tidak bisa terpengaruh elemen kita, juga mereka tidak bisa terpengaruh sihir para Mage, mereka hidup abadi. Mereka terkadang adalah perwujudan dari beberapa tradisi di sini." Kata Gakupo menjelaskan.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Rin tambah bingung.

"Maksudnya adalah, seperti ketika kau di tanyai di dalam hati mu tadi itu Miku, yang menanyakannya adalah peri dari lambang dari kesetiaan, nah beberapa dari mereka adalah lambang dari beberapa tradisi di sini, seperti peri yang menjadi lambang tradisi perayaan panen." Jelas Kaito. Miku dan Rin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kelihatannya di sana ada sedikit kekacauan." Kata Yuuma sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang lampunya berkedip-kedip. Kemudian ada gadis berambut cream lebat yang kemudian terpental keluar dan membentuk pohon di hadapannya, lalu jatuh ke tanah. Gakupo dan yang lainnya langsung menghampirinya, gadis itu menggerang kesakitan, tetapi di punggungnya terdapat sayap kaca yang sangat indah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Dasar bawahan Mage sialan!" Gerutu gadis itu, gadis itu memakai _nekomimi_ di kepalanya. Kemudian terdengar suara berdebum keras di belakang mereka.

"Cepat beritahu kami kalau kau tidak ingin kesakitan lagi!" Ancam orang di belakang mereka.

"Mayu?" Tanya Kaito melihat kedua gadis dengan nada mengancam itu.

"Lenka?" Tanya Len juga tak kalah terkejut.

"Kaito-kun? Lenny?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang madu yang di panggil Lenka itu.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Kaito, rahangnya mengeras melihat kedua gadis itu.

"Mayu lebih baik kita pergi, kita bisa kalah kalau sekarang menyerang, apalagi ada Peri di sana." Kata Lenka sambil memegangi lengan Mayu.

"Tunggu, kalian pikir bisa semudah itu membuat masalah dengan Peri kemudian pergi seenaknya!" Kata peri itu tadi sambil berdiri kemudian sayap nya mengeluarkan asap hitam menandakan dia sungguh marah. "Kalian akan aku kutuk! Berhubung kalian kan abadi, Kalian akan aku kutuk tidak akan bisa melakukan perjanjian suci itu hingga 50 tahun lamanya!" Kata peri itu sambil menunjuk kedua gadis itu, rambutnya melayang-layang. Kemudian kedua gadis itu langsung menghilang di balik asap hitam dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ulang Len menanyakan keadaan peri itu.

"Ah, iya, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Kata peri itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa mengenal para bawahan Mage itu?" Tanya peri itu sambil menunjukkan wajah imutnya. "Oh, lancangnya aku, namaku SeeU, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kata Peri itu sambil membungkuk.

"Ceritanya panjang, dan namaku adalah Gakupo Kamui, ini Kaito Shion, ini Len Kagami, ini Yuuma Jirou, Gumi Megpoid, Luka megurine, Rin Kagamine dan Miku Hatsune." Kata Gakupo memperkenalkan kami semua.

"Oh, kalian adalah anak dalam ramalan itu yah? Pantas saja kalian kenal, ayo masuk, kalian pasti lelah, mau sekalian menginap?" Kata SeeU dengan sangat ramahnya, peri memang begitu, bila dia mendapat perlakuan baik maka dia akan menjadi baik, sebaliknya kalau dia di perlakukan kasar, maka itu dia, selain marah, mereka juga akan memberikan kutukan. Akhirnya mereka masuk melewati tangga sulur yang di buat Gumi.

"Ettoo.. apa kami tidak mengganggu bila harus menginap di sini?" Tanya Gumi.

"Tidak apa-apa hitung-hitung ini sudah malam dan kalian sudah menyelamatkanku, lagipula peri peramal mengatakan kepadaku tentang ini, aku sungguh bersemangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian! Juga kelihatannya kedua gadis itu takut kepada kalian." Kata SeeU panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu yah, hehehe." Kata Gumi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian bisa cerita? Dengan minum teh mungkin? Aku suka dengan cerita kalian." Kata SeeU sambil menunjuk meja makan dengan teko teh yang melayang dengan ajaib dan menuangkan beberapa cangkir teh, mereka pun duduk mengelilingi meja itu, sementara Gakupo dan Yuuma bergantian bercerita. "Jadi kedua gadis itu siapanya kalian?" Tanya SeeU di akhir cerita.

"Gadis yang di panggil Lenka adalah gadis yang selalu mengejarku, dan gadis yang di panggil Mayu itu adalah tunangannya Kaito, atau mereka di jodohkan." Jawab Len datar sambil meminum teh nya.

"Tapi Kaito kan tadi.." Kata SeeU menggantung kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tapi memang pertunangan tanpa ketulusan tidak ada artinya, kalian memang tidak di takdirkan bersama." Kata SeeU pelan. Miku sedikit kaget dengan siapa tunangan Kaito itu, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut putihnya dan style gothic nya yang memang sangat cocok dengannya, sejenak Miku menatapi style berpakaiannya, sungguh berbeda jauh dengan stlye Mayu tadi. "Baiklah, kalian pasti lelah, silahkan tidur dulu, aku akan menunjukkan kamar kalian." Kata SeeU sambil terbang dengan indahnya dan menunjukkan beberapa kamar, ralat, beberapa kasur yang mengambang. Tetapi melihat Rin yang sedari tadi gelisah semenjak bertemu kedua gadis tadi.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin yang terduduk di balkon.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana cantiknya mereka?" Tanya Rin sambil memandang daun pepohonan yang menutupi desa ini secara keseluruhan yang menampakkan beberapa warna seperti sebuah aurora di bawahnya. Miku pun tentu paham tentang hal itu kemudian duduk di samping Rin.

"Aku juga aku tidak pantas di sisi Kaito, mereka atau para bawahan Mage itu sangat cantik kau tahu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menyamainya." Kata Miku sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau beruntung, kau sudah mendapatkan lambang itu, bagaimana denganku? Len bahkan tidak menunjukkan keseriusannya kepadaku Miku. Aku harus bagaimana?" Kata Rin mulai menangis. Miku langsung menghapus air mata Rin.

"Jangan berlebihan ah, kalian kan hanya belum sebegitu dekat, percayalah kepadaku Rin, kalau Len sampai memilih Lenka-san, aku akan mengiris pergelangan tanganku sendiri." Kata Miku sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan seperti mengiris-iris lengan kanannya.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu dong Miku." Kata Rin sambil menyenggol pundak Miku dengan pundaknya.

"Lagipula kau sendiri yang berlebihan, kau tadi kan di hampiri sendiri oleh Len, tidak mungkin lah dia tidak tertarik kepadamu, kau ini manis, imut, cantik kalau kau mengenakan make up, tanpa make up pun kau sudah imut, baik hati, penyayang, loli, dan saudaraku satu-satunya." Kata Miku sambil memeluk Rin.

"Iya Miku, terima ka.. eh? Kau bilang apa? Loli?!" Kata Rin tiba-tiba berdiri. "Mentang-mentang _oppai_ milikmu berisi sampai menghina _oppai_ ku?!" Kata Rin tidak terima.

"Heh? Milikku juga tidak sebegitu berisi kau tahu! Tuh yang paling berisi milik Luka!" Kata Miku ikut tidak terima. "Kau kan kalau berdandan loli juga cocok bukan?!" Kata Miku.

"Len, lebih baik kita pergi dulu, biarkan saja mereka masih berdebat soal itu." Kata Kaito yang ternyata dia dengan Len mencuri dengar dari balik pintu, dia mendorong Len untuk menjauh.

"Benar, aku tidak paham hubungan adik kakak, tadinya berbicara soal itu, malah bicara soal ini." Kata Len menuruti Kaito. Mereka sebenarnya ingin mengetahui masalah mereka, eh malah disuguhi pertengkaran khusus perempuan.

"Iya, tetapi bukan berarti _oppai_ ku tidak seberisi itu!" Kata Rin masih tidak terima.

"Kan ada juga orang berdandan loli yang memiliki _oppai_ besar!" Kata Miku.

"Tuh kan mengejek _oppai_ milikku lagi mentang-mentang milikmu besar!" Kata Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Miku.

" _Oppai_ ku tidak besar tahu! Lagipula siapa sih yang memiliki _oppai_ besar di sini?" Kata Miku masih melanjutkan debat.

"Luka tuh yang punya _oppai_ besar!" Kata Rin masih kesal.

"Memang kenapa dengan _Oppai_ ku hah?!" Sahut seseorang di belakang mereka. Miku dan Rin mulai merinding untuk melihat siapa yang menyahut tadi.

Bletak!

Bletak!

" _Ittai_!" Kata kedua orang itu mendapat jitakan manis dari Luka.

"Cepat tidur sana! Jangan berdebat soal _Oppai_ lagi, kalian berdua sama-sama berisi kok! Cepat tidur!" Kata Luka mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka, bagaimana Luka bisa ada di sana adalah ketika dia ingin ke kamar mandi, dia di mintai tolong oleh Kaito dan Len untuk melerai pertengkaran Miku dan Rin, kalau mereka yang melerai, bisa-bisa Miku dan Rin salah paham besar! Luka pun mengangguk menyetujui dan mulai ke lokasi pertengkaran itu.

Akhirnya Miku dan Rin tidur, tetapi kini bergantian Rin yang kini tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya dia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah peri ini.

"Ara, Rin-san, ada apa tidak tidur?" Tanya sebuah suara.

"SeeU-san sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanya Rin, dia melihat SeeU sedang ada di perpustakaannya sambil membolak-balik sebuah buku.

"Oh, bangsa peri memang tidak memerlukan tidur, bangsa kami hanya tidur bila kami ingin mengumpulkan kekuatan." Jelas SeeU.

"Kebetulan, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kata Rin, SeeU pun mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tanyakan saja." Kata SeeU.

"Apa yang Lenka-san dan Mayu-san lakukan di sini tadi?" Tanya Rin sambil menunduk.

"Oh mereka, mereka ingin mendapatkan cara untuk membatalkan mantra pengikat itu." Kata SeeU sambil membalik halaman buku di hadapannya.

"Eh? Memangnya bisa?" Tanya Rin. SeeU hanya mengangguk.

"Setiap ritual, ataupun janji mengikat itu bisa di patahkan." Kata SeeU, Rin mulai terlihat panik.

"A-apa kau mengatakan kepada mereka caranya?" Tanya Rin, SeeU hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah suka siapa yang ingin menghalangi cinta tulus seseorang, tentunya tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan kepadaku apa pematahnya, karena, mereka sudah bahagia. Melihat mereka bahagia, membuatku bahagia juga. Jadi aku tidak mengatakannya kepada mereka, lagipula mereka sungguh kasar." Kata SeeU sambil tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah, setidaknya aku bisa melihat raut wajah bahagia Miku." Kata Rin.

"Kau sungguh peduli dengan sahabatmu itu ya?" Kata SeeU. Rin hanya menggeleng.

"Dia sudah lebih dari sahabatku, dia adalah saudaraku, kakakku sekaligus adikku di saat yang bersamaan, aku juga menjadi kakaknya sekaligus adiknya terkadang, kami berdua saling mengisi peran." Kata Rin. "Dan aku tidak tega melihatnya bila dia harus mengalami sakit lagi, apalagi dia sudah pernah disakiti." Kata Rin.

"Waaah, ikatan kalian sungguh kuat, aku senang melihatnya." Kata SeeU sambil tersenyum ke arah Rin, dia kemudian terbang untuk mengambil buku di ketinggian.

"Aku penasaran, bila semua ikatan itu terputus, dan tradisi itu terhapus, apa kau akan menghilang SeeU-san?" Tanya Rin. SeeU hanya mengangguk.

"Karena keberadaan peri perwujudan sepertiku ini bergantung kepada itu, kalau hal yang membentuk seorang peri perwujudan menghilang, maka peri itu juga akan menghilang. Tetapi, kekuatanku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mempertahankan tradisi ini." Kata SeeU "Tugas seorang peri perwujudan selain sebagai wujud dari tradisi itu, juga memastikan agar tradisi itu tidak menghilang, dan setiap tradisi itu di lakukan, maka kekuatan sang peri perwujudan akan semakin besar. Keistimewaan ini hanya di miliki oleh para peri perwujudan, para peri lain atau peri normal tidak memiliki hal ini." Kata SeeU menjelaskan.

"Oohh.. jadi begitu, dalam kerusuhan ini, apakah ada peri perwujudan yang sudah menghilang?" Tanya Rin, SeeU hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Iya, dan korbannya adalah temanku sendiri, Yukari, dia adalah peri perwujudan kedamaian." Kata SeeU, Rin hanya menatap SeeU sedih. "Seorang peri perwujudan bisa terlahir kembali bila tradisi yang menyebabkan mereka muncul di lakukan kembali." Kata SeeU sedih. "Tetapi kedamaian? Di suasana konflik seperti ini bagaimana bisa?" Kata SeeU sedih.

"Aku turut bersedih SeeU-san." Kata Rin.

"Sudah banyak sekali korban dari kejadian ini." Kata SeeU sedih. "Tetapi kalau kondisi kembal semula, maka mereka juga akan kembali." Kata SeeU mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh kuat SeeU-san, disaat teman-temanmu menghilang karena peristiwa ini, kau malah bisa setegar ini." Kata Rin bersimpati, SeeU kemudian memegangi kedua tangan Rin.

"Rin, baru kali ini aku melihat manusia sepertimu, tidak bukan manusia biasa, melainkan kalian adalah Vocaloid, sang peneman mage sesungguhnya, kau mendapatkan loyalku Rin." Kata SeeU, kemudian sinar berwarna kuning lembut menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Aku, SeeU, sebagai peri perwujudan dari lambang kesetiaan cinta, dengan ini memberikan loyalku kepada Rin Kagamine, dimana pun kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa memanggilku, dan aku akan selalu membantumu apapun itu masalahnya, Rin Kagamine!" Kata SeeU, matanya sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya kuning lembut, kemudian dia mengedipkan mata dan sinar itu menghilang.

"A-apa itu barusan?" Tanya Rin tidak paham.

"Itu adalah sebuah sumpah dari para peri untuk menyatakan loyalnya kepada makhluk lainnya, Manusia, Vocaloid, Mage, seorang peri memang berada di pihak netral, tetapi mereka terkadang menyukai seseorang dan melakukan sumpah itu." Kata SeeU menjelaskan, Rin meraba lehernya yang sedikit gatal.

"Apa tandanya sekarang ada di leherku?" Tanya Rin. SeeU hanya mengangguk.

"Dan soal laki-laki yang berambut sama denganmu itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata SeeU tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Rin. SeeU hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, seperti yang aku katakan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang tidurlah, malam semakin larut kau tahu." Kata SeeU, Rin langsung pamit dan pikiranannya masih mencerna apa maksud perkataan SeeU barusan.

 **~Skip Time~**

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, terima kasih telah membiarkan kami menginap." Kata Gakupo sambil menunduk diikuti yang lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semoga kalian bisa menempuh perjalanan kalian!" Kata SeeU sambil melambai dan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Kata Luka sebelum pergi, akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar dari lingkungan tempat tinggal peri dan kembali di sambut udara dingin.

"Dingggiinn!" Kata Miku, Luka, Rin dan Gumi bersamaan.

"Sekarang kita akan menuju daerah musim gugur, kalian bersiaplah." Kata Gakupo serius.

"Hah? Itu apa?" Tanya Len sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang memancarkan aura gelap.

"Sudah muncul rupanya." Kata Kaito sambil menunjukkan grins-nya.

"Jadi mereka adalah.. _Beast_?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Bagaimana bisa _Beast_ ada di sini?" Tanya Gumi.

" _Beast?_ Apa itu?" Tanya Miku.

" _Beast_ adalah makhluk ciptaan para Mage Terkutuk itu. Mereka adalah para binatang yang disihir oleh mereka, mereka tidak bisa menembus tempat tinggal para peri karena kemurnian sihir mereka." Kata Gumi menjelaskan.

"Jadi, mereka kemari setelah kita mengusir para jalang itu yah, banyak juga 5 _Beast_ , para jalang itu pasti marah." Kata Luka.

"Ayo kemarilah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh kalian!" Kata Kaito dengan semangat. Para _Beast_ itu kemudian berlari kearah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Pertamanya, _Gomen_ kalau Clara telat banget update-desu. Habis Clara sok sibuk-desu, tehehe.

Clara sengaja membuat Lenka jahat di sini-desu, habisnya bosen melihat Lenka yang jadi baik-desu, sekali-sekali jadi jahat dong. Kyahahaha!

Hatsuka : "Kumat lagi deh sadisnya."

Clara : "Ayolah Hatsuka-chan, tanpa cewek sadis, apa kata dunia-desu? Kyahahaha!"

Clara potong disini-desu, pertarungannya chapter depan yah, mohon bersabar-desu. Tehehe, Oke saatnya membalas review.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Terima kasih atas semangatnya-desu, Clara juga enggak tahu bagaimana bisa membuat adegan perang salju itu-desu.

 **Kuro Furea :** Gomen tebakannya salah-desu, tehehehe. Kalau mereka mati, lihat saja nanti, mati atau enggak-desu. Soal kenapa tahu, kan Furea-chan sendiri yang nyebutin diri Furea-chan. Tehehe.

 **Resira :** Ini sudah lanjut, maaf menunggu lama-desu, dan terima kasih atas semangatnya-desu! \\(^0^)/


	10. Hari 4, Para Mage mulai muncul

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya, game COC dan karakternya bukan milik Clara.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo's.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hari 4 - Para Mage mulai muncul**

Kaito langsung menonjok jatuh _beast_ yang pertama mendekati.

"Kau berurusan denganku!" Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat, Gakupo juga mengatasi satu _beast_ , begitu juga dengan Yuuma dan Len, mereka menangani satu _beast_ dengan elemen mereka masing-masing. Sisa satu _beast_ yang menunggu untuk di kalahkan.

"Lebih baik kita saling membantu saja!" Kata Rin.

"Aku setuju dengan Rin, kita ini perempuan, kita bertiga harus berkerja sama!" Kata Gumi.

"Baiklah, Gumi, kau jerat _beast_ itu sehingga tidak bisa bergerak, kau juga Rin bantu yang lainnya agar _beast_ yang mereka lawan gerakannya tersendat, aku akan menenggelamkan _beast_ yang di jerat Gumi." Kata Luka membagi strategi.

"Bertiga? Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Miku.

"Kau itu _Healer_ , kau bertugas untuk menyembuhkan, kau juga enggak bisa berperang juga kan?" Kata Rin.

" _Healer_? Kau kira ini game COC apa pakai _Healer_ segala?" Tanya Miku.

"Benar kata Rin, tanpa _Healer_ , pertarungan tidak akan berarti." Kata Luka, otomatis Miku pundung dengan tidak elit nya.

"Ayo kita serang!" Kata Gumi, dan anehnya _beast_ yang akan menyerang mereka malah menunggu diskusi itu selesai. Akhirnya _beast_ itu mulai menyerang.

Rin mencoba menahan gerakan setiap _beast_ disana dengan kekuatan pengendali pikiran miliknya. Kaito dengan semangat memukul _beast_ di hadapannya dengan pukulannya yang berselimut api hitam, Gakupo dengan alat seperti gada memukul-mukul _beast_ yang berhadapan dengannya hingga terpental, Yuuma membakar _beast_ yang berhadapan dengannya, sedangkan Len, dia membuat _beast_ yang berhadapan dengannya terjebak di antara tornado dan membuat _beast_ itu mual-mual hingga akhirnya _beast_ itu mati karena mual. _Beast_ milik Gumi dan Luka sudah terkapar sedari tadi karena tenggelam oleh air buatan Luka yang di kumpulkan di muka _beast_ itu, sedangkan Miku? Dia masih pundung sambil menghitung semut yang berbaris rapi sambil membawa makanan.

Akhirnya semua _beast_ itu lenyap seperti menguap setelah kematian mereka.

"Kalian mulai sekarang bersiaga lah, mulai dari sekarang, para Mage dan bawahan mereka akan menunjukkan diri mereka." Kata Gakupo sambil mengusap peluhnya, Miku melihat ke arah mereka tetapi tidak ada yang terluka, Miku semakin pundung, dirinya adalah _Healer_ yang tidak di perlukan.

"Eh? Miku kau kenapa pundung seperti itu?" Tanya Kaito menyadari sedari tadi Miku hanya duduk berjongkok sambil menghitung semut yang lewat.

"Kalau kalian sekuat itu, untuk apa _Healer_ coba?" Gumam Miku.

" _Healer_? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Len tidak paham.

"Miku, kami hanya bercanda saat itu." Kata Gumi sambil menatap Miku yang masih pundung.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sedari tadi?" Tanya Kaito.

"Miku, kalau kau enggak pundung lagi aku traktir makan sepuasmu deh." Kata Rin yang sudah tahu kebiasaan Miku, Miku otomatis langusung berdiri dan mukanya berseri-seri.

"Janji?" Tanya Miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Janji!" Kata Rin.

"Aku bingung dengan perempuan jaman sekarang." Gumam Yuuma melihat kelakuan Miku.

"Baiklah, sudah ayo kita sudah dekat perbatasan wilayah." Kata Gakupo sambil melihat ke arah peta. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi mereka di awasi dari kejauhan.

Seorang gadis berambut putih dan gadis berambut kuning pucat mengawasi mereka, si rambut kuning berdecak kesal.

"Cih, aku jadi dapat kutukan kan? Sekarang malah di hukum sama Nee-sama, ini semua karena kau!" Kata si rambut kuning kesal.

" _Gomenasai~~_! Habisnya apa kau rela Len di rebut gadis kelinci itu, Lenka?" Tanya Si rambut putih.

"Tidak sih." Kata Lenka.

"Lagipula tidak apa-apa 50 tahun tidak berarti apa-apa bagi kita. Lagipula Nee-sama membuat sesuatu yang spesial kalau mereka berhasil mengalahkan Nee-sama." Kata si rambut putih.

"Apa itu, Mayu?" Tanya Lenka.

"Nanti kau juga tahu, 50 tahun tidak akan ada apa-apanya, kau masih memiliki kesempatan!" Kata Mayu.

"50 tahun ya?" Kata Lenka sambil menerawang.

"Ayo, Nee-sama sudah memanggil kita." Kata Mayu, mereka kemudian menghilang di balik asap lagi. Kembali ke kelompok Miku, Miku pun menyudahi pundung nya, dia berencana membeli banyak sekali olahan negi dengan uang dari Rin.

Akhirnya di kejauhan terlihat sebuah gunung yang terlihat coklat karena banyak pohon maple disana. Gakupo yang sedari tadi asyik dengan peta nya, Kaito berjalan dengan diam saja, sejujurnya dia sedikit kelelahan, dia sudah lama tidak bertarung lagi, Yuuma menghangatkan diri dengan api yang muncul dari telapak tangannya, Len sibuk melihat kesana kemari, sementara para gadis, mereka sedang menggosip tidak jelas di belakang barisan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah sungai, sungai itu seperti terbagi dua bagian, satu sisi airnya membeku, satu sisi airnya mengalir dan membawa daun-daun kering.

Mereka sudah sampai di perbatasan Daerah salju dan Daerah musim gugur. Ada jembatan penghubung disana, mereka melewati jembatan itu dan sampai di Daerah musim gugur. Mereka melepas semua baju musim dingin mereka dan menyisakan jaket dan syal yang melilit leher mereka.

"Waaahh! Lebih hangaat!" Ujar Rin. "Maple!" Kata Rin kegirangan sambil menuju setumpuk daun Maple yang berguguran.

"Miku, apa kau mendengar nya?" Tanya Gakupo, Miku menggeleng.

"Aku masih belum mendengar 'dia' memanggilku." Kata Miku sambil menunduk.

"Lebih baik kita berjalan ke arah gunung itu saja, mungkin kalau sudah dekat, Miku akan mendengarnya." Saran Kaito.

"Aku setuju, ayo kita kesana, sebentar lagi kita akan menemukan desa." Kata Gakupo, semuanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju gunung yang terlihat sangat jauh itu, hampir semua daerah di sini di penuhi hutan, jadi tidak heran kalau mereka memasuki hutan lagi. Tetapi ketika mereka sudah 10 meter masuk ke hutan itu, sebuah jurang dalam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka, mereka sontak berhenti untuk menghindari jurang itu, mereka mulai kebingungan kenapa bisa ada jurang tiba-tiba muncul.

" _Ma.. ma_.. Cukup di situ saja kalian berjalan, tidak akan aku biarkan kalian mengambil lambang yang lainnya." Kata seseorang di atas dahan pohon, dia adalah seorang gadis, pakaiannya seperti pakaian gothic loli milik Mayu, tetapi lebih mewah, rok nya menggembung pendek di depan, sekitar 10 cm dari atas lutut dan semakin panjang ke belakang, rambut kuningnya di ikat di samping dengan hiasan sebuah mawar hitam, di tangannya ada sebuah sarung tangan berbentuk jaring kecil yang menutupi hingga siku nya dan di lapisi lagi oleh sarung tangan hitam tanpa jari pendek yang hanya menutupi hingga pergelangan tangannya. Selain pakaiannya yang gothic, riasan wajahnya tidak kalah gothic-nya.

"Kau adalah.." Kata Kaito menatap nanar gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai turun dari dahan tempatnya berpijak. "Kanon, sang Mage!" Kata Kaito bertepatan ketika gadis itu, Kanon, mendarat dengan satu kakinya. Dia kemudian membuka kipas tradisional yang juga memiliki corak hitam dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya.

" _Ara_ , Kaito-kun yah? Apa ayahmu sudah tahu kau disini?" Kata Kanon yang berdiri di seberang jurang itu, separuh wajahnya tertutupi kipas yang dia buka tadi.

"Gara-gara kau! Kehidupanku yang sekarang adalah gara-gara kau!" Teriak Kaito marah, Gakupo dan Yuuma menahan Kaito supaya tidak lepas kendali.

"Hahahaha! Kau ini konyol sekali, kehidupanmu yang sekarang itu bukan karena aku! Salah ayahmu sendiri yang mau menjadi pengikut kami! Kyahahaha!" Kata Kanon sambil tertawa.

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Kaito mulai melemparkan api hitam ke arah Kanon, tetapi Kanon hanya tersenyum.

" _Ventum_." Kata Kanon sambil mengibaskan kipasnya pelan, sebuah angin besar menimpa mereka dan api hitam yang di lemparkan Kaito kembali ke Kaito. Untungnya mereka dapat bertahan karena Len menghalau angin yang datang itu.

"Pergi dari sini, sadar Mage Terkutuk, atau.." Ancam Len.

"Atau apa?" Tanya Kanon dengan senyum menantang, dia tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya dengan kipasnya. "Kaito-kun, kau sungguh kejam kepadaku, padahal aku sudah memilihkanmu calon untuk di sandingkan kepadamu, kenapa kau malah mengikat janji suci dengan gadis itu, Mayu-chan sungguh kasihan." Kata Kanon sambil menutup kipasnya.

"Aku tidak perlu kau atur untuk menemukan pasanganku sendiri!" Ucap Kaito marah.

"Kanon, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu! Kau telah membunuh orangtua ku dan Miku!" Kata Rin penuh amarah.

"Kalau kau bisa bertahan dari semua seranganku, maka kalian pantas untuk berkata begitu." Kata Kanon dengan senyuman menantang. " _Ventum_!" Teriak Kanon sambil mengibaskan kipasnya lebih kuat, bahkan Len tidak bisa menghalau angin itu hingga mereka terhempas beberapa meter. " _Foramen acus transire_!" Ucap Kanon sambil kembali mengibaskan kipasnya, kini yang muncul adalah ribuan jarum, Gakupo segera membuat _shield_ untuk mereka, belum sempat mereka melawan Kanon sudah siap dengan mantra berikutnya. " _Humi fossam faciunt!_ " Kata Kanon sambil mengarahkan kipas nya yang sudah tertutup ke arah mereka, dan ada sebuah lubang di bawah mereka dan mereka langsung terjatuh, sebelum sempat mereka bangkit dari jatuh mereka, Kanon sudah ada di bibir lubang itu, dia bersiap untuk mantra selanjutnya. Dia menggerakkan kipasnya berputar seperti melilit mereka dengan benang imajiner. " _Vites teneantur."_ Ucap Kanon masih memutar-mutar kipasnya dan tumbuhan rambat langsung mengikat mereka, gerakan kipasnya berhenti begitu tumbuhan itu sudah melilit semua anggota gerak mereka. " _Flos lectum est in_." Ucap Kanon, beberapa bunga kuncup mulai tumbuh. " _Germinabunt_." Ucap Kanon bunga itu seketika mekar, dan mereka tidak bisa menutupi hidung mereka dan akhirnya menghirup serbuk sari bunga itu.

Mereka benar-benar di hajar habis-habisan tanpa bisa melawan, Miku yang kesadarannya masih ada itu mencoba menyembuhkan dirinya agar tidak ikut tidur, Miku bisa melihat wajah kecewa Kanon di bibir lubang itu.

"Aku sungguh kecewa, dengan ini saja kalian sudah kalah, padahal aku menyerang kurang dari separuh kekuatanku, Anon-chan pasti marah soal ini, tetapi aku membiarkan kalian dan tidak merebut lambang yang kalian miliki, kalian harus membalasnya dengan membunuhku!" Katanya, entah kenapa Miku bisa melihat raut muka kesedihan di akhir kalimat Kanon. "Sampai jumpa, sampaikan apa yang aku katakan tadi kepada yang lainnya yah? Miku-chan!" Kata Kanon kemudian lenyap di balik asap hitam.

Miku berusaha menghentikan dirinya tertidur, dan mengambil kehidupan dari bunga tidur itu, kata Gumi, dirinya bisa memberi kehidupan, jadi seharusnya dia bisa mengambil kehidupan. Miku mengarahkan cahaya nya ke arah bunga-bunga itu, dan berhasil! Bunga itu kering, Miku langsung membangunkan yang lainnya dengan cahayanya.

"Ugh.. Kepalaku rasanya sakit." Gumam Gakupo yang pertama kali sadar, di susul yang lainnya, Gumi mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menghilangkan tanaman yang menghambat mereka.

"Kita kalah dari Mage Terkutuk itu, bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan mereka kalau begini saja kita sudah.." Ujar Luka menggantung.

"Lalu, kenapa dia membiarkan kita hidup?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Dia bilang tadi, dia kecewa dengan kita, dia juga tidak mengambil lambang kita sekarang, sebagai gantinya, dia ingin kita bunuh." Kata Miku mengingat perkataan Kanon tadi.

"Kenapa dia malah minta di bunuh?" Tanya Gumi.

"Siapa peduli dengan kemauan mereka, ayo kita harus keluar dari lubang ini!" Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepalanya gusar. Gumi membuat tumbuhan rambat yang bisa untuk memanjat naik, Miku masih kepikiran dengan ekspresi kesedihan Kanon tadi. "Sudah jangan di ingat-ingat lagi soal tadi Miku." Kata Kaito ketika mereka semua sudah keluar, dari lubang itu.

"Kita harus lebih banyak berlatih!" Ucap Gakupo.

"Tidak! Tidakkah kalian paham, di pertarungan ini kita lah yang salah." Kata Luka.

"Salah bagaimana?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Kita salah karena kita terlalu terkejut dengan pertemuan dengan Mage Terkutuk itu sehingga kita lupa menyerang padahal dia memperlihatkan banyak sekali celah." Kata Luka. Dia adalah pengamat pertempuran yang terbaik di kerajaannya, makanya dia sampai tahu soal ini.

"Baiklah, lain kali harus ada salah satu dari kalian yang menyerang sementara yang lain bertahan, kita harus kerja sama sebagai kelompok. Setuju semuanya!" kata Gakupo.

"Hooo!" Teriak yang lainnya menimpali.

"Kita juga harus mengasah kekuatan kita, kita tidak boleh puas hanya karena kesalahan ini." Kata Kaito.

"Kau benar Kai-kun, dia hanya menggunakan tidak sampai setengah kekuatannya, bagaimana bila dia mengerahkan kekuatan penuh?" Kata Miku. "Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa menyerang." Kata Miku kembali pundung.

"Pasti ada cara untuk kau bisa ikut bertarung Miku." Kata Gumi.

"Benar, aku pernah tahu kalau elemen itu bisa untuk bertarung juga." Kata Yuuma. "Lebih baik kita cari perpustakaan begitu kita sampai di desa." Kata Yuuma.

"Kekuatan Mage seperti itu ya?" Kata Rin menerawang. "Bisa mengendalikan semua elemen hanya dengan mantra." Kata Rin lagi.

"Tadi dia sama sekali tidak mengendalikan pikiran kita kan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kau benar, padahal yang tidak mempan kan hanya Rin?" Kata Yuuma.

"Lebih baik, kita lebih cepat menemukan perpustakaan lebih baik." Kata Gumi, mereka akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan perasaan sedikit malu karena telah kalah dengan mudah tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin-desu, Clara tahu ini telat sehari-desu, tapi mohon maaf kalau Clara tanpa sadar merubah character di fic-fic Clara-desu. Bagi yang tidak merayakan, Clara juga mohon maaf-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kuro Furea :** Zecami-san jangan kasar-kasar dong, nanti di laporin Furea-chan atas tuduhan KDRT loohh~~ (Tehehe, bercanda). Arigatou semangatnya. (^_^)

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Gomen ne, tebakannya salah, tehehe, Clara setuju denganmu-desu, dan itu berlaku ke semua cewek, semuanya cantik dengan cara kalian sendiri-desu, arigatou semangatnya.


	11. Para Mage itu

**Another Fairy Tales Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, Cerita berbelit.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Para Mage itu..**

Di sebuah puncak gunung yang tinggi, lebih tepatnya gunung yang ada di daerah pusat, berdirilah sebuah kastil yang sangat besar dan sangat suram, disanalah para Mage tinggal.

"Kenapa Kanon-chan? Kenapa kau malah meninggalkan mereka! Bukankah lebih bagus kalau kau menghabisinya saat itu!" Kata gadis yang berambut sama dengan Kanon itu.

"Anon-chan, aku kecewa dengan mereka." Kata Kanon yang sudah memakai pakaian berbeda, kini dia memakai pakaian dress hitam tanpa lengan dengan sarung tangan hitam yang menyelubungi hingga ke lengan atasnya, tetapi membiarkan jari-jari nya terekspos, roknya menutupi seluruh kakinya dengan ronda-ronda hitam, kuncirannya kini berhias tiara dari mutiara hitam. Dia memandang ke arah jendela yang selalu menampakkan pemandangan yang sama, langit hitam dan beberapa kilat disana.

"Kecewa bagaimana?" Tanya Anon masih tidak paham jalan pemikiran kembarannya itu, Anon juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Kanon, tetapi bedanya, Anon tidak memakai sarung tangan, melainkan beberapa gelang dari kulit yang terjalin dan beberapa gandul menghiasi tangannya sebelah kiri, kepalanya di hias bandana dari mutiara hitam yang membentuk rajutan indah di kepalanya.

"Karena, mereka lemah! Sangat lemah malah! Tidakkah bisa kau bayangkan, seorang lawan yang di elu-elu kan mereka akan melawan kita, bahkan membunuh kita ternyata lebih lemah! Kemana kebanggaan diri kita sebagai Mage Anon-chan!" Kata Kanon menatap wajah saudari kembarnya itu. Anon kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku sekarang tahu kenapa, kau benar, tidak akan seru kalau hanya dengan anak buah kita saja, mereka mati." Kata Anon sambil berjalan kembali ke singgasana nya.

" _Nee.._ Anon-chan, aku punya pemikiran bagus." Kata Kanon dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Pemikiran apa itu?" Tanya Anon tertarik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sayembara!" Kata Kanon sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sayembara apa memangnya?" Tanya Anon merasa menyesal sudah tertarik tadi.

"Kita sebarkan kepada para anak buah kita, siapa yang bisa membunuh mereka, kita akan hadiahkan keabadian dan kekayaan tak terbatas!" Kata Kanon, Anon kemudian turun dari singgasananya.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi bukan? Cepat buat selebaran sayembaranya!" Kata Anon sambil memerintahkan seseorang disana.

"Ba-baik nyonya!" Kata orang itu sambil pergi.

"Gargogyle disana, _Vivet_! Kau awasi orang itu! Jangan sampai anak buahku ada yang tidak mendapatkan sayembaranya!" Kata Anon sambil menunjuk sebuah patung gargogyle di sana, gargogyle itu mulai bergerak dan terbang menembus jendela dan membuat lubang besar di sana.

"Anon-chan! Aku sudah capek tahu membetulkan kastil ini! Kenapa setiap aku baru membenarkan satu bagian, kau hancurkan bagian lainnya!" Kata Kanon sedikit marah, karena dia yang membangun kastil ini, dia sungguh sayang dengan kastil ini.

"Tehehe, _gomenne_ Kanon-chan." Kata Anon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Haish, Anon-chan! Bila kau merusak kastilku lagi! Buat kastil sendiri saja!" Kata Kanon merasa sebal dia kemudian mengeluarkan kipasnya, sebenarnya dia bisa melakukan sihir tanpa perantara seperti Anon, tetapi dia menyukai sihir dengan perantara kipasnya itu. " _Redire ad Pristinum_." Ucap Kanon sambil mengarahkan kipasnya yang tertutup ke arah jendela yang lubang itu dan kaca-kaca yang berhamburan itu terbang kembali ke asalnya dan seperti tidak pernah ada lubang disana sebelumnya. Anon kembali duduk di singgasana nya.

"Lagipula, meskipun mereka berhasil mengumpulkan semua lambang itu, semuanya tidak akan lengkap tanpa ini." Kata Anon sambil menunjukkan sebuah lambang yang melayang di atas telapak tangannya, sebuah lambang netral yang menjadi penyatu semua lambang, tanpa lambang netral ini, semua lambang itu akan saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Kau benar Anon-chan, baiklah kalau begitu aku mau ke kastil dua pemalas itu." Kata Kanon. "Rencana kita terancam gagal karena anak dari Shion-san memberontak." Kata Kanon.

"Tenang saja Kanon, lagipula aku sudah memprediksinya, bawa saja mereka kemari, ada tugas khusus untuk mereka." Kata Anon sambil tersenyum. Kanon hanya mengangguk dan mengipas dirinya, sebuah jubah melingkar dari lehernya menuju bawah hingga menyentuh lantai, ada sebuah kerah di atasnya yang berdiri panjang layaknya kerah drakula. Dirinya kemudian mengibaskan jubahnya dan menghilang di balik asap. "Sayembara seperti ini pasti ada yang curang. Mereka sebaiknya menjadi mata-mata kami dan mereka benar-benar membunuh kelompok ramalan itu." Kata Anon melihat ke arah lambang yang berhasil dia rebut dari penjaga gunung ini. Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang singgasana. "Masuk!" Perintah Anon.

"Yang mulia." Kata orang itu berlutut di hadapan dua singgasana, yang satu kosong, sedangkan Anon menududuki satunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Anon dengan posisi angkuh.

"Hamba hanya ingin meminta maaf karena putra hamba yang memberontak keluar dari mengikutimu." Kata orang itu.

"Shion-san, itu bukan salahmu kok, apa yang dia lakukan, adalah tanggung jawabnya." Kata Anon sambil bertopang dagu dengan satu tangan, dia sudah bosan menghadapi permintaan maaf dari orang ini.

"Ta-tapi hamba merasa bersalah Yang Mulia." Kata orang itu masih tetap berlutut.

"Baiklah, baik! Kau akan aku maafkan dengan satu syarat!" Kata Anon mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Apa syaratnya Yang Mulia." Kata orang itu.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf kepadaku atau Kanon-chan seperti ini! Kami sudah bosan mendengar permintaan maafmu, yang sudah ya sudah! Lalu aku memiliki satu tugas untukmu." Kata Anon kembali duduk tegak. Orang itu mendongak.

"Apa tugasnya Yang Mulia?" Tanya orang itu.

"Kalau kau bisa membuat Kaito kembali menjadi pengikutku, aku akan mewujudkan janji kami langsung ketika Kaito mengucapkan sumpah setia nya kepada kami." Kata Anon sambil tersenyum.

"Ka-kalau gagal?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Kalau gagal ya sudah, kau tunggu saja istrimu kembali ketika kami menang." Kata Anon menatap orang itu datar, dia kemudian menghilang dan muncul di hadapan orang itu dan memegangi dagu orang itu. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Akaito Shion, aku mempercayaimu dalam hal ini, kami sungguh suka dengan kesetiaanmu, bahkan bila tugas ini gagal, kami tidak akan menghukummu, maka dari itu Shion-san, jangan kecewakan kami ya? Apalagi anakmu itu menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar, yang akan sangat menguntungkan kita" Kata Anon, matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"Ba-baik! Akan aku usahakan Yang Mulia!" Kata Akaito a.k.a ayah dari Kaito dengan mantab, Anon berjalan mundur dan mengisyaratkan agar Akaito berdiri.

"Baiklah, segera laksanakan tugasmu!" Kata Anon sambil menunjuk pintu keluar, Akaito langsung pergi keluar, di pikirannya sedang memikirkan bagaimana agar anaknya kembali mengikuti para Mage.

" _Ne.. ne_.. kau sungguh memanfaatkan orang itu yah?" Kata Kanon yang sudah duduk di singgasana dengan menyamping, kakinya dia naikkan ke sandaran lengan.

"Maka dari itu, jatuh cinta itu bodoh! Sebodoh kalian berdua!" Kata Anon sambil melihat ke arah Mayu dan Lenka yang saling berpelukan takut.

"Ma-maafkan kami berdua Anon-Nee-sama!" Kata Mayu.

"I-iya, maafkan kami! Kami mengaku salah hingga di kutuk peri itu!" Kata Lenka sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di hadapan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku ada tugas khusus untuk kalian." Kata Anon duduk kembali ke singgasananya.

"Tugas apa itu?" Tanya Lenka penasaran.

"Kalian awasi saja para pengikut sayembara itu, mereka pasti akan melakukan segala cara, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh, yaitu, mengklaim telah membunuh padahal mereka berdusta, mengklaim mereka membunuh padahal yang membunuh orang lain. Kalian juga jangan sampai terlihat oleh mereka." Kata Anon. Mayu dan Lenka mengangguk patuh.

"Itu urusan gampang Anon-nee-sama!" Kata Mayu.

"Serahkan saja kepada kami tugas itu!" Kata Lenka sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Kalau kalian sampai terlihat, hukumannya adalah itu." Kata Kanon sambil menunjuk ke atas, tepat dimana patung-patung yang dulunya manusia betulan berada. Mayu dan Lenka menelan ludah. Kanon kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan mengikir kukunya yang di pulas warna ungu.

"Mengerti kan? Sekarang cepat pergi, kami ingin istirahat." Kata Anon, Mayu dan Lenka langsung menghilang di balik asap.

"Memangnya kenapa kau sungguh menginginkan Kaito?" Tanya Kanon, ruangan singgasana itu kembali sepi.

"Apa kau tidak melihat rambutnya? Ibunya adalah keturunan Mage murni yang tidak menyadari kalau dirinya adalah Mage! Rambut biru itu menandakan kekuatan yang sangat besar! Lebih besar dari yang kita miliki sekarang ini Kanon-chan!" Kata Anon, Kanon berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Sayangnya Kaito tidak tahu akan hal itu bukan?" Tanya Kanon, Anon mengangguk.

"Tidak, ibunya saja tidak tahu, apalagi ayahnya. Maka dari itu, kita harus membuat Kaito berada dalam pihak kita." Kata Anon.

"Makanya rambutnya sama sekali tidak mirip ibunya ataupun ayahnya." Kata Kanon kembali mengikir kukunya. "Aku kira dia bukanlah anak kandung mereka, ternyata memang karena kekuatan itu." Kata Kanon.

"Mau merekrut kerajaan lainnya?" Tanya Anon sambil memunculkan jubah yang sama dengan milik Kanon tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita serang keluarga siapa itu yang di sukai Lenka?" Tanya Kanon.

"Hhmm.. Maksudmu keluarga Kagime? Ah benar juga, kenapa keluarga itu sungguh susah kita taklukkan!" Kata Anon menggerang kesal.

"Lagipula masih banyak kerajaan yang belum bergabung dengan kita. Tenang saja, kalau ini mereka tidak juga bergabung dengan kita, kita rekrut lainnya dulu." Kata Kanon masih dalam posisi seperti tadi.

"Ayo Kanon-chan! Kau turunlah dari singgasana mu!" Kata Anon sambil mengisyaratkan supaya ikut dengannya, Kanon kemudian terangkat dan mendarat dengan pantat nya terlebih dahulu.

" _Ittai!_ " Kata Kanon sambil menggosok pantatnya yang sakit. " _Hidoi na Anon-chan!_ Lagipula, kesana dengan baju ini tidak cocok! Aku mau ganti baju!" Kata Kanon sambil berdiri, dia itu seorang Mage yang paling stylish dalam sejarah Mage. Anon hanya mengisyaratkan agar Kanon cepat berganti baju. "Ayo Anon-chan! Kau juga harus memakai baju yang sama denganku!" Kata Kanon menarik Anon menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau ini tidak ada bosan-bosannya yah memakai baju kembaran." Kata Anon, Kanon kemudian menatapnya, tatapannya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks, apa kau sudah bosan jadi kembaranku? Hiks." Kata Kanon sambil berkaca-kaca.

"E-enggak kok Kanon-chan, ja-jangan menangis lagi." Kata Anon, dia kemudian menghela nafas. "Baik, baik ayo kita memakai baju yang sama." Kata Anon sambil tersenyum, Kanon kemudian tersenyum menang dan menarik Anon menuju kamar mereka.

Kanon kemudian memilih sebuah baju yang seperti baju yunani kuno, sebuah jubah terpasang di kedua lengannya, gaun itu berwarna putih gading, tidak hitam seperti yang biasa mereka pakai.

"Tumben kau tidak memilih baju hitam?" Tanya Anon sambil memasang sebuah jepit rambut berwarna hitam.

"Sesekali juga kita harus memakai putih dong!" Kata Kanon sambil membenarkan rambutnya, kali ini dia memasang pita putih besar untuk mengikat rambutnya yang selalu di ikat _side ponytail_. Tidak lupa sarung tangan tanpa jari berwarna putih yang menyelubungi hingga lengan atas.

"Iya deh, ayo ke kediaman keluarga Kagime!" Kata Anon sambil menepuk bahu Kanon, kemudian mereka menghilang di balik asap hitam.

 **.**

 **Another Place (Len's castle)**

 **.**

Kanon dan Anon pun sudah berhadapan dengan Rinto Kagime, ayah dari Len Kagime.

"Apa mau kalian kemari!?" Tanya Rinto dengan marahnya.

"Sabar dulu Rinto-san, kami kesini masih dalam tujuan sama seperti biasanya." Kata Anon, mereka ada di ruang singgasana kerajaan Kagime.

"Kalian boleh berhasil menghasut semua teman-temanku, bahkan teman terbaikku, Akaito, tetapi aku akan tetap mendukung anakku yang sedang dalam perjalanan membunuh kalian!" Kata Rinto sambil berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Oh, mengenai anakmu, dia sungguh lemah! Bahkan dia kalah dariku padahal aku hanya bermain-main saat itu." Kata Kanon sambil memandangi rangkaian bunga disana.

"Kalian membunuh anakku!?" Tanya Rinto terkejut.

"Itu tergantung." Kata Anon sambil tersenyum jahat. "Kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, kami akan menghidupkan kembali anakmu, dan kalian akan bertemu lagi." Kata Anon berbohong, padahal Kanon tidak membunuh Len dan yang lainnya. Kanon hanya menatap Anon tersenyum, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Rinto yang badannya mulai gemetar.

"A-apa kalian bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Rinto, badannya sudah bergetar hebat mengetahui anaknya sudah mati.

"Tentu saja bisa, lihat." Kata Kanon kemudian melayu kan rangkaian bunga di sana, kemudian dia menghidupkan lagi bunga itu.

"Dunia ini memang selayaknya para Mage yang mengatur, kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, semua keinginanmu menjadi nyata." Kata Anon sambil tersenyum licik, kini mereka mengambil kerajaan Kagime.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian! Asal kalian menghidupkan lagi anakku!" Kata Rinto putus asa. Anon dan Kanon tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Datanglah ke kastil kami besok, akan kami tunggu kedatangan kalian Kagime-san." Kata Kanon dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kapan aku akan mendapatkan anakku kembali?" Tanya Rinto.

"Ketika kami sudah menaklukkan dunia ini!" Kata Anon.

"Baiklah.." Kata Rinto putus asa. Kanon kemudian teringat sesuatu.

" _Anon-chan, bagaimana soal sayembara itu, dia akan tahu kalau kita berbohong_." Telepati Kanon kepada Anon.

" _Tenang saja, suruh si duo bodoh itu agar memberitahu, kalau hanya penerima selebaran yang boleh membunuh mereka, juga jangan beritahu siapapun tentang sayembara itu."_ Telepati Anon, Kanon hanya mengangguk.

" _Kalau begitu aku akan ke mereka dulu._ " Kata Kanon kemudian menghilang di balik asap.

"Ke-kemana Kanon-sama?" Tanya Rinto.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya merasa lupa akan sesuatu." Kata Anon sambil tersenyum, akhirnya mereka bisa menaklukkan semua ayah dari kelompok itu, karena para ayah mereka yang sungguh berpengaruh di dunia ini, pemimpin mereka saja ikut mereka, maka anakbuahnya akan mudah. " _Saa.. Len, apa yang akan kita lihat, mengetahui ayahmu bergabung dengan kami."_ Pikir Anon sambil tersenyum. Langkah mereka menaklukkan dunia semakin mudah dengan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Kali ini ceritanya berfokus kepada Anon dan Kanon-desu, sang Mage Terkutuk kita-desu, namanya juga Mage Terkutuk-desu, mereka pasti menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan pengikut-desu, atau anak buah bagi mereka-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Terima kasih semangatnya-desu. Zeca-chan ternyata baru sembuh dari yandere yah?

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** _Arigatou na_ , kebab nyamnyam-san, minta saja sama Kanon baju nya-desu.

 **Resira :** Ini sudah lanjut-desu, ya enggak apa-apa lebih imut lagi-desu, (^^).


	12. Keadaan sudah mulai memanas

**Another Fairy Tale Stories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo's.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Keadaan semakin memanas.**

Miku, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Yuuma, Gakupo, Len dan Kaito yang sedari tadi nongkrong di perpustakaan mulai gerah.

"Gaaahh! Aku tidak cocok berada di lingkungan penuh buku seperti ini!" Teriak Kaito yang kemudian di hadiahi penghapus papan yang menimpa wajahnya dari penjaga perpustakaan. "Aku mau keluar dulu cari angin segar." Bisik Kaito kemudian keluar dari gedung perpustakaan kota. Mereka telah sampai di salah satu kota di daerah musim gugur.

"Gakkun, apa kau menemukannya?" Tanya Luka mulai bosan karena mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk.

" _Minna_ , sebaiknya kita hentikan pencarian ini." Kata Len sambil menutup buku di tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kalau kita cari di daerah ini sampai Kaito menjadi alim pun tidak akan ketemu." Kata Len.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Di sini bukan daerah yang pernah di tinggali para klan elemen matahari." Kata Len.

"Jadi kita harus mencari di tempat yang pernah di tinggali klan elemen matahari?" Tanya Gakupo, Len kemudian mengangguk.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Miku.

"Ada di sini." Kata Len memperlihatkan bukunya yang bersampul kulit dan memiliki judul ' _Sejarah persebaran klan elemen di Voca_.' "Dan di sini para klan elemen matahari tidak pernah menyentuh kota ini." Kata Len membuka kembali bukunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah peta Voca yang kemudian banyak sekali noktah-noktah berbentuk matahari di beberapa wilayah, beberapa dari mereka bergelumbul membentuk klan.

"Klan terdekat dari sini.. ada di kota Utau. Itu sekitar 5 jam perjalanan kaki dari sini." Kata Gakupo membaca peta disana.

"Jadi kita kesana?" Tanya Luka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus menolong Miku agar dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyerang." Kata Gakupo.

"Kau baca apa Miku?" Tanya Rin melihat Miku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Gakupo dan malah asyik membaca sebuah buku.

"Membaca sejarah perjalanan dari klan matahari." Kata Miku sambil menunjukkan bukunya disana hanya terlihat gambar matahari berjejer di halamannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membacanya? Gambarnya matahari semua." Kata Rin.

"Entahlah, tetapi aku tetap paham, ini hampir seperti sandi rumput di kegiatan pramuka Rin, hanya saja bentuknya melingkar dan setiap kata di awali oleh satu garis ini." Kata Miku sambil menunjukkan satu garis yang tegak lurus dari lingkaran pusat.

"Pantas saja kau sungguh ahli membaca itu ketika ekskul." Kata Rin.

"Kalian semua! Ayo cepat pergi!" Teriak Kaito yang terlihat kelelahan, beberapa luka tonjokan ada di mukanya.

"Ke-kenapa.." Kata yang lainnya terkejut.

"Jangan lama-lama! Kita harus pergi kalau tidak kita akan mati!" Kata Kaito yang membuat dirinya menjadi sasaran penghapus papan kapur itu lagi, tetapi kali ini Kaito menangkapnya dan melemparkannya kembali kepada petugas perpustakaan itu hingga mengenai kepalanya yang membuat petugas itu pingsan seketika. Kaito langsung menarik Miku, Miku memegangi Rin, Rin memegangi Len, Len menjambak rambut indah(?) Gakupo, Gakupo menarik Luka, Luka menarik Gumi, dan Gumi menarik Yuuma untuk ikut bersama, ketika Kaito menoleh kenapa tarikannya semakin berat, dia _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Kalian ini! Ini bukan permainan kereta-keretaan! Ini aku serius tahu!" Teriak Kaito marah. Kemudian mereka langsung melepas pegangan masing-masing dan bergerombol keluar, kecuali Miku yang pergelangan tangannya sudah di pegangi erat oleh Len.

"A-apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Yuuma melihat beberapa orang bertarung.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan pokoknya kita harus segera kabur dari kota ini!" Kata Kaito kemudian berlari di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Itu dia mereka! Sumber kekayaan kita!" Kata beberapa orang di sana melihat Kaito juga rombongan dan mulai mengejar mereka.

"Cih! Mereka tidak berhenti juga!" Kata Kaito kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon. "Kalian cepat ulurkan waktu untuk kami!" Perintah Kaito kemudian mematikan lagi ponselnya, beberapa orang muncul menghadang gerombolan yang mengejar mereka.

"Si-siapa mereka?" Tanya Miku sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Tenang saja mereka adalah anak buahku." Kata Kaito. "Kalian semua juga harus membantu bila ada yang menghalangi!" Kata Kaito, semua kemudian mengangguk.

Ketika ada yang mendekat dari samping, Kaito langsung membakar orang itu dengan api ungu nya. Gakupo membuat sebuah tameng juga tombak. Yuuma, sama seperti Kaito, membakar rambut seriap orang yang mendekati, bila orangnya botak, ya dia membakar bajunya. Gumi membuat tumbuhan rambat yang sangat berduri untuk menghambat. Luka mengambil air dari tumbuhan yang di tumbuhkan Gumi di belakang mereka untuk menghempaskan mereka. Len meniup mereka sekuat tenaga dengan elemen anginnya. Rin mengendalikan satu orang untuk menjadi tameng mereka.

"U-Uwaahh! Kenapa aku bergerak sendiri!" Kata orang yang di kendalikan oleh Rin.

Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya keluar dari gerbang kota dan menuju hutan untuk bersembunyi, Gumi kemudian menciptakan semak-semak untuk bersembunyi, sementara Miku mencoba memelankan tarikan nafasnya, dia tidak pernah berlari secepat ini dan sejauh ini, dia bukan anak olahraga di sekolahnya, kecuali Rin, bintang olahraga di kelasnya.

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak mengikuti, ayo kita cari tempat aman untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi." Kata Kaito kemudian menarik Miku untuk berdiri, tetapi baru beberapa langkah Miku sudah terjatuh. "Miku kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Kata Miku mencoba bangkit lagi. Dia merasa dia tidak boleh membebani mereka dan menyembunyikan kalau kakinya sudah sangat sakit. Akhirnya mereka berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, Rin mulai menatap Miku curiga. "A-aku tidak apa-apa kok Rin." Kata Miku mencoba menyembunyikan kalau kakinya sudah sangat sakit.

"Kelihatannya di sini sudah aman." Kata Gakupo sambil melihat ke sekeliling, Miku langsung mengistirahatkan kakinya.

"Baiklah darimana ya aku mulai, ah, tadi saat aku keluar dari perpustakaan semua orang menatapku aneh, para anak-anak di giring masuk rumah, aku kemudian mendapatkan telepon dari mata-mataku di kerajaan Otou-san, kelihatannya Para Mage itu membuat sebuah sayembara kepada para pengikutnya, isinya, 'siapapun yang bisa membunuh kita, akan di hadiahi keabadian dan kekayaan tidak terbatas.' Dan kota tadi adalah kota benukan para Mage itu, di buat untuk para pengikutnya, kemudian keadaan memanas, semua mulai mengincarku jadi aku masuk untuk mengajak kalian semua pergi." Jelas Kaito.

"Jadi para Mage itu sudah mulai serius." Kata Gumi.

"Meskipun kita berhasil mengumpulkan semua keempat lambang, mereka tidak akan mau berkerja sama tanpa ada lambang ke 5." Kata Yuuma.

"Lambang ke 5?" Tanya Luka. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada lambang ke 5." Katanya lagi.

"Lambang ke 5 adalah lambang netral, lambang yang menyatukan keempat lambang lainnya untuk berkerja sama dan menghasilkan kekuatan paling hebat di Voca." Kata Yuuma menjelaskan. "Aku baru baca tadi di perpustakaan." Kata Yuuma menjelaskan semua tatapan penuh tanya mereka semua.

"Lalu dimana lambang ke 5 itu?" Tanya Len.

"Ada di gunung pusat daerah ke 5." Kata Yuuma.

"Bukankah itu tempat kerajaan para Mage itu berdiri?" Tanya Gakupo. Yuuma hanya mengangguk.

"Juga mereka mendapatkan lambang ke 5 itu." Kata Yuuma menjelaskan.

"Jadi tugas kita yang terakhir adalah merebut lambang ke 5 itu?" Tanya Gakupo, Yuuma mengangguk.

"Ketika kita usdah sampai di kerajaan mereka, kita sudah menjadi kuat bukan?" Tanya Luka. Semuanya mulai mengangguk.

"Jadi selanjutnya kita kemana?" Tanya Gumi.

"Mau ke kota tempat tinggal Klan Matahari?" Tanya Len.

"Bi-bisa kita istirahat dulu?" Tanya Miku. "A-aku capek habis berlari jauh tadi." Kata Miku menyembunyikan kalau dia merasa kakinya sudah bengkak. Dia mulai mengutuk begitu lemahnya dia.

"Baiklah, kita akan beristirahat dulu." Kata Gakupo, Miku diam-diam memegangi pergelangan kakinya sebelah kanan dan mulai menyembuhkan diri.

"Miku, temani aku cari sungai ya?" Kata Rin berbisik ke arah Miku.

"A-aku tidak bisa Rin, cari orang lain saja." Kata Miku.

"Huuh.. ayolah Miku, kau kejam kepada adikmu ini!" Kata Rin mulai mengeluarkan sisi manja nya.

"Len, bisa kau temani Rin mencari sungai?" Tanya Miku kepada Len, Len hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengajak Rin ke sungai.

"Kau kejam Miku! Ini memalukan tahu!" Kata Rin akhirnya mau tidak mau pergi bersama Len setelah melihat Miku memegangi pergelangan kakinya dan dari balik tangannya sedikit ada cahaya keluar, Rin tahu Miku sedang terkilir kakinya.

' _Gomenasai Rin, kalau kakiku tidak seperti ini aku pasti mengantarmu._ ' Batin Miku.

"Ehm, Rin, bagaimana tentang kehidupanmu di dunia manusia?" Tanya Len membuka pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja, aku lumayan populer loh di sekolah!" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum, dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan soal Miku tidak mau menemaninya.

"Jadi apa kau sudah punya pa-pacar?" Tanya Len, dia sedikit merasa sakit hati, sakit hati? Iya dia sudah lama menaksir Rin sih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Justru para laki-laki takut kepadaku, jangankan menembakku, mereka bahkan kabur ketika melihatku." Kata Rin sambil tertawa, sebenarnya jantungnya sedari tadi tidak karu-karuan.

"Ja-jadi aku punya kesempatan?" Tanya Len kembali senang.

"Kesempatan apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kesempatan untuk menjadi pacarmu.. mungkin." Kata Len sambil membuang muka, dia takut wajah bersemu merahnya.

"Ke-kenapa mungkin?" Tanya Rin ikut membuang muka.

"Ha-habisnya, aku takut kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku.." Kata Len.

"Asal kau tahu ya.. a-aku juga su-su-suka sama kamu Len, tetapi aku takut." Kata Rin masih membuang muka, Len langsung menatap ke arah Rin yang memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa takut?" Tanya Len.

"Aku takut di anggap anak yang hanya memandang kekayaanmu saja, kau tahu aku kan miskin." Kata Rin masih memalingkan mukanya, tiba-tiba dia sudah merasa bersadar ke sebuah pohon, Len berada di hadapanya membuat sebuah kerangkeng di dekat kepala Rin dengan sebelah tangan Len, sebelah lainnya mendongakkan muka Rin.

"Jangan pernah berfikiran seperti itu bila kau berada di sebelahku, aku tahu kau bukan gadis seperti itu, selama aku sudah tahu sifat aslimu, aku tidak akan peduli komentar orang-orang." Kata Len sambil menatap penuh kesungguhan kepada Rin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku selama ini sudah menyukaimu Rin, sebenarnya sih aku ingin seperti yang lainnya, tetapi apa kau mau?" Tanya Len, Rin mulai mengetahui apa maksud Len.

"Memangnya kamu mau terjebak selamanya hingga kau mati denganku?" Tanya Rin.

"Tentunya aku mau Rin." Kata Len dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu.." Kata Rin sambil memalingkan muka. Len kembali memegangi dagu Rin dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Rin mulai merasakan perasaan hangat.

' _Apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidup Len Kagime selama hidupmu hingga kau mau?'_ Sebuah suara muncul di kepala Rin. Seketika Rin menjawab 'iya' dan dia merasakan sebuah rasa terbakar di pergelangan tangannya bagian dalam, Len kemudian melepaskan Rin dan memegangi pergelangan tangan Rin dan menggabungkan lambang di sana dengan miliknya.

"Lihatlah, lambang kita bisa menjadi satu begini!" Kata Len sambil tersenyum, Rin juga merasa terpana dengan lambangnya yang terbuat. Akhirnya Rin ingat kenapa dia mencari sungai.

"Le-Len.. bisa menoleh kesana sebentar aku sudah tidak kuat!" Kata Rin sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah, Len kemudian tersadar, dan segera menoleh ke tempat lain.

Akhirnya Rin sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Jadi tidak sampai ke sungai deh.." Kata Rin.

"Oh iya, kenapa tadi Miku tidak mau mengantarmu?" Tanya Len.

"Kakinya terkilir, memang sih, dia selama di sekolah tidak pernah jago dalam olahraga apapun. Apalagi berlari adalah hal terberat baginya." Kata Rin.

"Jadi kita berlari tadi itu.." Kata Len menggantung.

"Dia menahannya, kurasa kakinya sudah sangat bengkak kalau ingat dia tadi langsung duduk." Kata Rin.

"Kau sungguh menyayangi Miku ya?" Kata Len.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah aku anggap keluargaku satu-satunya selain kakek. Kita sudah senang dan sedih bersama-sama, aku pandai di fisik, dia pandai di otak. Banyak yang bilang kami adalah saudara yang saling melengkapi." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Eh.. yakin kita tadi lewat sini?" Tanya Len. Rin kemudian menyadari, padahal mereka berjalan tidak terlalu jauh, kenapa mereka tidak sampai-sampai ke tempat yang lainnya.

"Kelihatannya kita tersesat." Kata Rin sambil menengok kanan dan kiri. Len mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Bahkan di sini juga tidak ada sinyal." Kata Len sambil mencoba mengangkat-angkat ponselnya untuk mendapatkan sinyal.

 **.**

 **Another Place**

 **.**

Miku merasa khawatir karena Rin belum datang juga.

"Mana maniak pisang dan _remote controller_ itu." Kata Kaito, dia takut akan ada yang menyusul kemari.

"Apa mereka tersesat?" Tanya Gumi.

"Tersesat? Rin kurasa bukan orang yang bisa tersesat, dia itu jago dalam hal arah." Kata Miku.

"Lebih baik kita bagi menjadi 3 kelompok untuk membantu mereka, bila sudah ketemu segera hubungi yang lainnya." Kata Gakupo, kemudian mereka berpencar, untung saja kaki Miku sudah sembuh bengkaknya akibat dia obati diam-diam.

"Riiinn! Leeeennn!" Teriak Gumi.

"Oooiii! Riiinn! Leenn! Kalian dimana!" Teriak Yuuma.

"Lagian kenapa sampai bisa tersesat sih mereka." Kata Gumi.

"Benar padahal mereka kan tidak sebegitu jauh." Kata Yuuma.

"Hutannya lebat sekali! Bahkan hampir tidak ada cahaya di sini." Kata Gumi. Yuuma kemudian menyalakan api di tangannya untuk penerangan.

"Riiinn! Leeenn!" Teriak Yuuma lagi.

" _Rriiinnn! Llleeeeennn! Kalian dimanaaa!"_ Sebuah suara menggelegar dari arah kejauhan.

"Tuh pasti Gakupo di suruh buat toak sama Luka." Kata Yuuma _sweatdrop_.

"Bukankah kekuatan Gakupo cuman bisa membuat senjata ya?" Tanya Gumi ikut _sweatdrop_.

"Mungkin juga Luka berteriak lewat laras bazooka." Kata Yuuma masih _sweatdrop_.

Sementara itu di atas pepohonan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berdiri mengawasi mereka dari atas, dia mengambil alat komunikasi nya.

"Mereka sudah berpencar Rei, kau bisa memberitahu master." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

" _Oke nii-chan!"_ Kata orang di seberang. Sebelah kiri mata laki-laki itu, pupilnya berubah menjadi memiliki sebuah bintang segi enam dengan lingkaran mengelilinginya yang berwarna putih terang, retinya matanya berubah menjadi warna keunguan. " _Onii-chan jangan terlalu sering memakainya, ingat kekuatannya belum sempurna."_ Kata Rei dari alat komunikasi laki-laki itu.

"Tenang saja Rei, aku hanya akan membuat mereka semakin tersesat, ini boleh kan Mayu? Lenka?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil menengadah keatas. Di dahan atasnya sudah ada Mayu dan Lenka yang sedang duduk.

"Selama itu adalah kekuatanmu sendiri tidak masalah." Kata Mayu, mereka masih harus bertugas mengawasi jalannya sayembara ini.

" _Onii-chan, kata master, dia akan mengirim Dex-san dan Daina-san untuk mengendalikan para nightmare beast_." Kata Rei.

"Nightmare beast?" Gumam Laki-laki itu.

" _Hu-um.. master ingin segera memusnahkan mereka."_ Kata Rei.

"Terserah saja." Kata Rei, mereka bertiga kemudian menghilang di balik asap hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Yohoho! Clara update-desu! Kali ini perjalanan mereka semakin tidak mudah-desu.. Tehehehe..

Gomen Clara jadi random gini updatenya-desu.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Yuu Yukimura (atau tetep Clara panggil Christa saja?) :** Ini sudah lanjut-desu. Kalau soal ayahnya Kaito bisa membujuk atau enggak lihat saja nanti-desu.. Huwehehehe.

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Kalau soal deket tamat-desu.. kelihatannya masih jauh Miza-chan –desu.


	13. game kematian

**Another Fairy Tales Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Some Typo's, bahasa berbelit.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Game kematian**

Matahari mulai tenggelam ketika mereka mencari, kini mereka sudah sangat berpencar.

" _Show time_." Ujar Laki-laki berambut hitam membuat kirinya berubah lagi. "Ehm.. kurasa kalian mendengarkanku, sekarang kalian ada di dalam dimensi buatanku." Kata Laki-laki itu membuat keempat kelompok yang berpencar itu mencari dari mana suara itu.

"Keluar kau!" Ujar Gakupo dari kejauhan.

"Biar aku perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Rui Kagene, anak buah dari Tonio-sama, kalian sudah masuk dalam _death game_ Tonio-sama, kalian kalau bisa bertahan dari serangan _nightmare beast_ milik Tonio-sama selama semalaman ini, maka kalian akan kami bebaskan." Kata Rui memperkenalkan diri. "Kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu satu sama lain selama game ini, dan game ini akan di mulai ketika matahari sudah terbenam." Ujar Rui lagi.

 **Rin & Len centric**

"Tonio-sama?" Tanya Len.

"Kau kenal dengannya Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Dia biasa di juluki _twinmaker_." Kata Len sambil mewaspadai sekitar.

" _Twinmaker?_ " Tanya Rin tidak mengerti.

"Dia mengambil beberapa anak kembar dari dunia manusia biasa, lalu dia mengubah anak-anak itu menjadi memiliki kekuatan, bukan kekuatan elemen yang biasa ada di sini, melainkan kekuatan ciptaannya sendiri. Lenka juga salah satu anak buahnya." Kata Len menjelaskannya.

"Bukankah Lenka-san adalah anak buah Para Mage itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya memang, Lenka dan kembarannya, Rinto, merupakan manusia biasa awalnya, dia kemudian di bawa ke dunia ini oleh Tonio-san. Para Mage itu tertarik dengan Lenka jadi di angkat menjadi anak buah langsung para Mage itu, kekuatan Lenka dan Rinto merupakan yang terkuat dari semua yang di berikan oleh Tonio-san." Jelas Len.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Rin.

"Kita bertahan hingga besok pagi adalah pilihannya, sepertinya ini adalah salah satu upaya anak buah Para Mage itu untuk meramaikan sayembara ini." Kata Len.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu Len, tetapi, aku tidak yakin dengan Miku." Kata Rin.

"Memang kenapa dengan Miku?" Tanya Len, dia masih bersiaga, sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Dia telah kelelahan berlari sedari tadi, Miku sedari di dunia sana memang tidak bagus urusan fisik." Kata Rin.

"Tenang saja Kaito itu kuat kok." Kata Len menenangkan Rin. "Lagipula kalau kau tidak yakin, berteriaklah, kurasa kita masih bisa mendengar teriakan satu sama lain meskipun kita di buat tersesat seperti ini." Kata Len. Rin kemudian bersiap untuk berteriak.

"KAITO, KALAU KAU SAMPAI MEMBUAT MIKU TERLUKA, AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MENGENDALIKANMU UNTUK MENJADI BANCI TAMAN LAWANG! DASAR MADESU!"(oke capslock jebol) Ujar Rin dengan sekuat tenaganya. Len sampai harus menyumpal telinganya.

"TIDAK USAH KAU BERITAHU DASAR REMOTE CONTROLLER!" Balas Kaito dari kejauhan.

"Oke, jadi mereka bisa mendengar kita." Kata Len.

 **Back to normal centric**

"Nii-chan, aku sudah sampai." Kata Rei dengan mata kanannya yang sama seperti mata kiri Rui.

"Baiklah kau bantu aku dalam game ini, buat Dex-san dan Daina-san tidak bisa di temukan mereka." Kata Rui menginstruksikan. "Aku akan memberitahu satu lagi kondisi kemenangan kepada kalian sebelum permainan ini di mulai, bila kalian bisa menemukanku, adikku, atau para pengendali _nightmare_ _beast_ sebelum matahari terbit, maka game selesai." Ujar Rui.

"Nii-chan.." Ujar Rei pelan, mereka kemudian saling memunggungi dan berdiri di atas pohon tertinggi di hutan itu, jari mereka saling bertautan dan mereka mulai memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah, 10 detik sebelum matahari terbenam sepenuhnya. 10.." Ujar Rui menghitung mundur. Suaranya terdengar oleh keempat kelompok yang sudah sangat terpencar.

Yuuma menyiapkan apinya, begitu juga dengan Gumi yang sudah menyiapkan dinding tumbuhan berduri di sekeliling mereka.

"9.." Ujar Rei.

Luka tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin menghajar sesuatu itu menyiapkan airnya untuk menghajar, begitu juga Gakupo.

"8.." Ujar Rui.

Kaito melintangkan tangannya di depan Miku, sedangkan Miku ketakutan, kekuatannya masih belum bisa untuk menyerang.

"7.." Ujar Rei.

Len mulai bersiaga dan naik ke pohon dengan Rin di sebelahnya, Rin sudah siap untuk mengendalikan beast yang datang. Tetapi mengalahkan nightmare beast tidak semudah beast biasa.

"6.." Ujar Rui.

Dex yang menunggu di sisi utara sudah sangat bernafsu untuk menyerang, telinganya telah berubah menjadi telinga serigala akibat Tonio yang mengubahnya menjadi bisa mengendalikan beast, tidak hanya itu, dia juga menjadi memiliki ekor.

"5.." Ujar Rei.

Daina meregangkan ototnya, untuk melakukan penyerangan kali ini, para nightmare beast yang di kendalikannya menunggu di balik bayangan hutan, dia menunggu di sisi selatan.

"4.." Ujar Rui.

Kaito, Miku, Yuuma, Gumi, Rin, Len, Gakupo, dan Luka semakin tegang. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"3.." Ujar Rei. Senyuman mulai mengembang di muka mereka.

Dex dan Daina mulai menyeringai, menampakkan taring mereka.

"2.." Ujar Rui.

Saatnya akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"1!" Ujar Rui dan Rei bersamaan, mereka membuka mata mereka dan sebuah lingkaran dengan bintang mulai keluar dari mata mereka dan mulai membesar, bintang di tengahnya mulai berputar dan lingkaran itu sendiri mulai mengelilingi Rui dan Rei.

" _Saa.. hajimemashou_." Ujar Rui mengembangkan sebuah senyuman mengerikan.

"Nightmare Beast keluarlah!" Teriak Rei yang juga di ikuti senyuman persis kakaknya. Dex dan Daina langsung melepas nightmare beast mereka,

 **Gakupo & Luka centric**

Gakupo mendengar gemuruh mendekat, dia kemudian menyiapkan tombak dan tameng, Luka menyiapkan airnya.

Grrooaar!

Seekor nightmare beast seperti serigala berukuran seperti kuda itu mendekat.

"Luka! Hati-hati!" Ingat Gakupo.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu." Kata Luka, Gakupo menembakkan tombaknya ke arah beast itu, tetapi tidak mempan, Gakupo langsung mengeluarkan pedang dan menyayat-nyayat beast itu. Luka menghindar dengan gesit dan mencoba menyerang beast itu dengan semburan airnya.

Akhirnya beast itu kalah, tetapi muncul lagi dua yang seperti sebelumnya. Ketika Luka mencoba mengambil air dari pohon di dekatnya, tidak sengaja Luka mengendalikan beast itu.

"Luka?" Tanya Gakupo melihat hal itu. Luka langsung melepas pengendaliannya kepada beast itu. "Ja-jangan hentikan Luka! Tidak apa-apa kau melakukan teknik terlarang itu sekarang!" Kata Gakupo sambl memegangi moncong salah satu beast dan menusuk kepalanya dengan belati.

"Tidak! Aku telah melakukannya! Tidak!" Teriak Luka sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Luka! Tidak apa-apa sekarang ini keadaan terdesak! Aku yakin orangtua mu bisa mengerti!" Kata Gakupo melindungi Luka yang kini berjongkok ketakutan akan apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Tidak! Aku takut nanti malah mengendalikan Miku, Rin, Yuuma, Gumi, Len, Kaito dan juga kau Gakkun!" Kata Luka ketakutan. Akhirnya beast itu habis semua dan Gakupo berjongkok untuk menatap Luka.

"Luka, tatap aku! Selama kau tahu mana yang akan kau kendalikan, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu! Aku tahu mengendalikan darah itu teknik terkutuk, tetapi kita membutuhkannya sekarang, bahkan semuanya membutuhkannya!" Kata Gakupo, Luka kemudian membuka matanya pelan.

"Apa dengan ini kita bisa membantu yang lainnya?" Tanya Luka masih ketakutan.

"Benar! Ayo kita harus mencari dua orang yang kita dengar suaranya tadi!" Kata Gakupo sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luka.

"Hum.." Kata Luka sambil mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Gakupo, Gakupo hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luka erat.

"Itu baru gadisku! Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku." Kata Gakupo. Luka hanya mengangguk.

 **Yuuma & Gumi centric**

Yuuma dan Gumi menghadapi seekor beast berbentuk beruang mini, memang mini sih, tetapi mereka di serang bergerombol-gerombol, tubuhnya banyak yang tidak utuh, ciri-ciri nightmare beast pada umumnya.

"Gah! Begini caranya aku lebih memilih beruang besar sekalian!" Kata Gumi sambil memukul para beruang di sana dengan kayu seperti memukul bola golf.

"Mana mereka banyak banget lagi!" Ujar Yuuma membakar habis para beruang itu.

"Kalau begini caranya bagaimana kita bisa membantu mencari pengendali beast ini!" Kata Yuuma kesal, dia kemudian mendapatkan ide. "Gumi! Cepat naik ke punggungku!" Kata Yuuma, Gumi langsung naik ke punggung Yuuma dan akhirnya Yuuma meloncat dan mengucapkan satu mantra. "Bom api!" Yuuma kemudian seperti meludah sebuah api kecil. Ketika api itu menyentuh tanah, sebuah ledakan sangat keras dan mencakup lingkup yang luas terjadi menghabiskan para beruang itu.

"Lihat Yuuma! Gerombolan beast itu muncul dari sana!" Ujar Gumi menunjuk sesuatu di utara.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" Kata Yuuma kemudian mereka mendarat dan berlari menuju utara.

 **Kaito & Miku Centric**

Miku melihat sebuah cahaya bola api di kejauhan.

"Kaito! Lihat!" Kata Miku yang ada di gendongan Kaito.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito yang kini ada di atas pohon.

"Bola api, apakah Yuuma ada di sana?" Tanya Miku.

"Mungkin." Kata Kaito.

"Kyaaaa! Kaito! Kaito! Depan! Depan!" Teriak Miku sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Kaito. Ternyata beast yang mereka tangani berbentuk Kecoak seukuran anjing.

" _Itte!_ Lepaskan aku jadi tidak bisa menyerang nih!" Teriak Kaito juga, akhirnya kecoak itu langsung mendekat.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak Miku begitu kecoaknya mendekat Miku langsung mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang dari tangannya. Kecoak di hadapannya langsung berubah menjadi abu.

"Eh?" Kata Kaito dan Miku berbarengan.

"Kelihatannya cahaya matahari adalah kelemahan mereka." Kata Kaito.

"Makanya mereka mengincar matahari terbenam." Kata Miku dari gendongan Kaito.

"Selamat Miku, kau sudah menemukan cara menyerang dengan cahayamu." Kata Kaito tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Miku.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku coba, katanya cahayaku juga bisa membuat radar, aku akan melacak semuanya! Dengan begitu kita bisa bersama, bertahan bersama lebih baik bukan? Dengan itu kita juga bisa membahas langkah selanjutnya." Ujar Miku.

"Terserah kau saja. Sebelumnya.." Kata Kaito kemudian menarik nafas. "KALIAN SEMUA DIAM DI TEMPAT!" Teriak Kaito, Miku kemudian menarik nafas.

"Radar!" Teriak Miku, dia kemudian memancarkan gelombang cahaya yang kemudian menghancurkan seluruh beast di hutan itu. "Ketemu!" Ujar Miku.

"Miku?! Kau mimisan?" Tanya Kaito melihat Miku mimisan.

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Miku kemudian menyentuh bawah hidungnya, memang ada darah.

"Kau jangan melakukannya sering-sering." Ujar Kaito.

 **Rei & Rui centric**

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan cahaya membuat salah satu lingkaran itu pecah dan Rui limbung, Rei langsung menangkap tubuh kakaknya.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Rei, dari mata Rui keluar tangisan darah.

"Salah satu dari mereka berhasil mematahkan dimensi buatanku, kini mereka semua satu dimensi!" Kata Rui.

"Cih! Tenang saja Nii-chan, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui lokasi kita, Dex-san dan Daina-san, kita harus memenangkan ini, aku juga tidak mau menerima hukuman Tonio-sama!" Kata Rei sambil menangis. "Ultimate dimensions!" Teriak Rei sambil melihat ke atas, lingkaran itu berubah menjadi di atas mereka dan melebar, mata kanan Rei mengeluarkan tangisan darah juga.

"Rei! Jangan paksakan dirimu!" Kata Rui. Rei kemuian menatap kakaknya.

"Tapi, Nii-chan akan di siksa oleh Tonio-sama bila kita kalah." Kata Rei memeluk kakaknya.

" _Daijoubu yo_ , yang penting kau tidak ikut di siksa Tonio-sama, maka aku akan baik-baik saja Rei, jangan paksakan dirimu." Kata Rui sambil ikut memeluk Rei.

"Tetapi sudah terlanjur Nii-chan, kekuatannya sudah terlepas, menariknya kembali harus menghilangkan semua ilusi dimensi ini." Kata Rei sambil tersenyum. "Aku kuat kok!" Kata Rei.

"Cahaya apa tadi?" Tanya Len.

"Hangat ini, ini cahaya Milik Miku!" Ujar Rin. "Cahayanya telah menghabiskan beast di sini."

"Jadi apa maksudnya Kaito tadi berteriak tidak boleh pergi dari tempat kita?" Tanya Len.

"Karena bakalan sulit menemukan kalian kalau kalian terus bergerak, sedangkan Miku bakalan pingsan kalau melakukannya lagi." Ujar seseorang di balik Len dan Rin.

"Kaito! Ta-tapi, bukankah kata salah satu dari suara itu kita tidak bisa saling menemukan?" Tanya Len.

"Kelihatannya ilusi itu telah di patahkan oleh radar milik Miku." Kata Kaito sambil menurunkan Miku, sudah tidak ada nightmare beast kecoak lagi.

"Riiinn!" Ujar Miku sambil berlari menghampiri Rin dan memeluk Rin.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan kekuatanmu untuk menyerang!" Kata Rin ikut memeluk Miku.

"Ayo kita cari yang lainnya, kau masih ingat tempatnya kan Miku?" Tanya Kaito, Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Asalkan mereka tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka, kurasa kita akan menemukannya sebentar. Ternyata posisi kita berdekatan, hanya saja karena ilusi dimensi ini, jadi kita terasa terpisah jauh." Kata Miku menjelaskan. Mereka kemudian berjalan mencari yang lainnya, benar kata Miku, baru 10 menit mencari mereka sudah berkumpul kembali.

"Jadi kekuatan radar Miku tadi langsung memecahkan ilusi dimensi yang di buat dua orang itu?" Ujar Gakupo, Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat kau telah keluar dari zona _healer_!" Kata Gumi sambil merangkul Miku.

"Miku, apa ketika kau melakukan pelacakan tadi kau bisa melacak para pengendali nightmare beast itu atau para pengendali dimensi itu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Apa para pengendali nightmare beast itu laki-laki dan perempuan yang memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti serigala?" Tanya Miku.

"Mungkin, sebelum melawan mereka kita harus mengetahui informasi tentang mereka." Kata Kaito.

"Aku sedikit tahu tentang mereka." Kata Len kemudian dia menjelaskan tentang para anak buah Tonio itu.

"Kemungkinan selama kita berbincang disini mereka sudah menyiapkan dimensi lain. Dan mengirimkan nightmare beast lagi." Kata Luka. "Aku memiliki rencana." Kata Luka dengan senyuman terkembang.

 **Daina pov**

Apa-apaan cahaya itu tadi? Aku mencoba mendeteksi para peliharaanku, tidak ada tanda-tada dari mereka? Jangan bilang cahaya itu adalah cahaya matahari!

' _Daina! Apa kau kelihangan kontak juga dengan para peliharaanmu?'_ Tanya Dex di kepalaku, aku mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kupingku mencoba mencari sesuatu tentang peliharaanku yang masih selamat.

' _Tidak ada Dex! Mereka semua telah mati karena cahaya itu!'_ Pikirku.

' _Tidak mungkin! Bukankah pengendali cahaya matahari sudah punah?!'_ Pikir Dex, ya ampun dia ini pelupanya kebangetan.

' _Dex! Apa kau tidak ingat tentang ramalan itu! Mereka adalah anak ramalan itu! Aku barusan mendengar kalau Rui sudah tumbang, tinggal Rei yang bertahan sekarang!'_ Pikirku.

' _Aku juga mendengarnya soal itu, jadi hanya ada dimensi yang melindungi kita saat ini?'_ Kata Dex, aku hanya mengangguk. ' _Cih! Aku tidak percaya para peliharaanku di musnahkan dengan mudah oleh anak kecil! Daina! Ayo kita kerahkan peliharaan kita lebih banyak lagi!'_ Teriak Dex dengan marah.

' _Dengan senang hati!'_ Sahutku, aku merentangkan tangan dan para nightmare beast mulai berdatangan. "Serang mereka anak-anakku!" Ujarku, aku dapat merasakan mata ku berubah menjadi mata serigala. Aku tidak menyesal di bawa kedunia ini dan di rubah menjadi manusia serigala, bahkan Dex sungguh senang, Tuan Tonio adalah orang yang sangat kami hormati.

Aku mulai mendengar sesuatu lagi.

"Radar!" Teriak suara yang sebelumnya kemudian cahaya itu datang, tidak mungkin dia akan memusnahkan semua nightmare beast milikku!

' _Tidaaakk!'_ Aku bisa mendengar Rei berteriak.

' _Rei! Kau tidak apa-apa!?"_ Sahut Rui.

" _Tidak semua dimensi yang kita munculkan hilang!"_ Kata Rei, apa maksudnya?

"Radar!" Teriak suara itu lagi. Radar? Maksudnya adalah, tempat kita sudah di ketahui? Gggrrr.. tidak akan aku biarkan mereka menemukan tempat kami! Aku mengarahkan semua nightmare beast yang kami punya. Aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku kepada para nightmare beast milikku agar lebih kuat, lebih kuat lagi! Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan tubuhku berubah.

' _Daina! Kau terlalu memaksakan diri!'_ Ujar Dex, aku melihat tanganku sudah berubah menjadi cakar serigala.

' _Apa boleh Buat! Dex! Kau juga lakukanlah! Kita.. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Rui dan Rei tertangkap mereka dan permainan ini berakhir dengan kita yang kalah!'_ Kataku tidak peduli, akhirnya badanku sudah menjadi serigala seutuhnya.

' _Baiklah kakak._ ' Ujar Dex, aku merasakan dia juga sudah berubah menjadi serigala.

"Ggggrrr... Aaaaauuuuuuuuuu!" Lolongku.

"Aaaaauuuuuuuu!" Jawab Dex dari kejauhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kita kalah semudah ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Yohoho, pertarungannya kurang greget ya? Gomen Clara emang kurang lihat anime genre pertarungan-desu. Oh iya, Daina kenapa ngomong 'Tuan Tonio' bukan 'Tonio-sama'-desu? Karena kan memang mereka VocaAmerica-desu.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Yuu Yukimura :** Arigatou sudah tambah suka-desu, ini sudah lanjut-desu. Baiklah, Clara panggil Christa saja-desu..

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Jangan lama-lama nanti fic Clara jadi kaya' sinetron dong #plak. Len ngomong begitu kan soalnya di cerita kan Kaito orangnya jadi urakan enggak sepolos dulu-desu.


	14. Ujung dari game

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya, spongebob juga bukan milik Clara**

 **Warning : Typo's, penjabaran panjang, humor tidak pada tempatnya, genre campur aduk.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Ujung dari game**

 **Normal POV**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya**

Luka mulai menjelaskan rancananya.

"Begini, Miku kau kuat untuk menggunakan radar mu lagi?" Tanya Luka.

" _Chotto_ , Miku sudah tidak kuat melakukannya lagi!" Kata Kaito merasa keberatan soal itu.

"Sudahlah Kaito, aku baru kali ini berguna, ini adalah game hidup dan mati, aku ingin membantu kali ini, bila radar ku adalah jawabannya, aku rasa aku masih bisa melakukannya tiga kali lagi." Kata Miku sambil memegangi baju Kaito yang bagian lengan.

"Miku, kau baru bisa melakukannya, apa kau yakin kau bisa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kata buku yang aku baca tadi, para pendahulu ku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah untuk mengetahui keberadaan musuh, aku harus bisa menguasainya." Kata Miku. Luka kemudian mengangguk.

"Kelemahan Nightmare beast adalah cahaya matahari, kita memerlukan dua gelombang saat ini, satu gelombang untuk memecah dimensi para pembuat dimensi itu, gelombang satunya adalah untuk mengetahui posisi musuh, ketika Miku mengeluarkan radarnya, secara otomatis para Nightmare beast langsung hangus. Di gelombang kedua kau harus memetakkan hutan ini dan lokasi para pembuat dimensi itu dan para pengendali Nightmare beast ini. Kau bisa?" Tanya Luka, Miku kemudian mengangguk.

"Lalu kami?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Tunggu Miku memetakkan lokasinya dulu. Kaito, ada sebuah resiko di sini, kau bisa bertarung dengan menggendong Miku, kemungkinan dia mungkin sedikit lemas setelah gelombang ke dua." Kata Luka.

"Miku, kau yakin melakukan ini?" Tanya Kaito menatap Miku. Miku mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya kepada Kaito, akhirnya Kaito menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baik, lakukan sesukamu, aku cukup kuat kok untuk bertarung dengan menggendong Miku." Kata Kaito.

"Baiklah, ayo di mulai." Kata Luka. Miku kemudian bersiap di sebuah ruang terbuka, dia memusatkan pikirannya.

"Radar!" Teriak Miku kemudian memunculkan lingkaran cahaya, gelombang pertama telah di luncurkan.

"Tidaaaakk!" Sebuah teriakan mulai terdengar.

"Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Gumi.

"Jangan hiraukan dulu, baiklah Miku, gelombang kedua!" Kata Luka, Miku mengangguk dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Radaaarr!" Teriak Miku lagi. Setelahnya Miku membuka mata dan mulai mengambil ranting dan menggambar di tanah. "Bentuk hutan ini adalah lingkaran, dan para pengendali dimensi itu ada di sini." Kata Miku menggambar sebuah titik di tengah-tengah lingkaran. "Lalu aku mendeteksi dua orang di titik sini dan sini." Kata Miku membuat titik di kedua sisi luar lingkaran itu. "Aku merasakan bahaya paling hebat di kedua titik ini." Kata Miku melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, Gakupo! Kau dan aku menuju titik di selatan, Kaito! Kau dan Miku menuju titik di utara. Rin, Len, Yuuma, Gumi, kalian kalahkan yang ada di pusat lingkaran, teriakan tadi kelihatannya menandakan mereka kehilangan kekuatan mereka." Kata Luka memberi penjabaran rencananya.

"Ayo kita laksanakan!" Kata Gumi, yang lainnya pun mengangguk dan mulai berpencar.

 **Gumi, Rin, Len, Yuuma Centric**

"Ayo naik untuk melihat mereka!" Kata Rin, semuanya mengangguk dan mulai memanjat pohon.

"Itu mereka! Aku melihat mereka!" Kata Gumi. Rei dan Rui terkejut mereka telah ditemukan.

"Re-Rei buat dimensi!" Kata Rui, tetapi Rei menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi Nii-chan.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." Kata Rei sambil menangis.

"Kami menemukan kalian, kami menang." Kata Len menghampiri mereka.

"K-kumohon jangan sakiti kami!" Kata Rei menangis sambil memeluk kakaknya yang sekarat.

"Te-tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian kok." Kata Rin.

"Apa yang menyuruh kalian Tonio-san?" Tanya Len, Yuuma dan Gumi menatap Len terkejut. Rei hanya mengangguk. "Nanti akan aku ceritakan siapa Tonio-san." Kata Len menatap Gumi dan Yuuma.

"Tonio-sama tergiur dengan sayembara Mage-sama, mereka menyuruh kami untuk membunuh kalian." Kata Rei menangis.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Gumi.

"Karena kami kalah, Tonio-sama akan menyiksa Nii-chan, aku tidak ingin Nii-chan di siksa lagi, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya." Kata Rei masih menangis.

"Lalu, pergilah dari orang itu." Kata Yuuma, Rei hanya menangis.

"Tidak bisa, kami tidak bisa keluar semudah itu, kami sudah terkena kutukan budak, kami tidak bisa kabur kecuali tuan kami menjual kami atau tuan kami mati." Kata Rei menangis.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan membunuh Tonio-san dan membebaskan kalian. Jujur saja kami tidak tega melihat kalian." Kata Len.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menunggu hari kebebasan kami." Kata Rei sambil tersenyum, sebuah asap kemudian menyelubungi mereka. "Tolong bebaskan semua budak Tonio-sama." Kata Rei sebelum tubuhnya dan tubuh kakaknya hilang di balik asap hitam.

"Kami berjanji." Kata Rin.

"Tidak kusangka, kukira semua anak buah Tonio-san memang loyal kepada Tonio-san, ternyata mereka terjerat kutukan budak itu." Kata Len.

"Bukankah kutukan budak itu illegal?" Tanya Gumi.

"Memang ketika masa para mage dan para pengendali elemen hidup bersama, hal itu illegal, sekarang kelihatannya itu di legal kan." Kata Len.

"Peri legalitas itu bukankah ada? Apa peri itu sudah mati?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan Peri tidak bisa mati, kemungkinan peri peraturan itu di sekap di suatu tempat, dimana dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya." Kata Len.

"Kutukan budak itu kejam ya?" Komentar Rin.

"Sangat, maka dari itu, kutukan itu di buat illegal." Timpal Len.

"Jadi kita menunggu mereka menyelesaikan misi?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Apa kau pernah hanya menunggu di pertempuran Yuuma?" Tanya Len.

"Aku dan Yuu-kun akan ke membantu Luka-chan." Kata Gumi, Rin kemudian menarik Len menuju Miku dan Kaito.

 **Luka & Gakupo Centric**

"Mereka telah berubah menjadi binatang? Eksperimen illegal? Kemana peri legalitas?" Kata Gakupo menghadapi Dex yang sudah menjadi serigala raksasa.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kalian mengalahkanku!" Kata Dex.

"Kelihatannya lolongan itu menandakan mereka telah berubah menjadi serigala." Kata Luka menghindar.

"Kalian berhadapan dengan pengendali Beast terhebat di Voca, kecil kemungkinan kalian akan menang." Kata Dex yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan Nightmare beast nya.

"Kalau saja Miku ikut dengan kita." Kata Gakupo yang sedari tadi menghabisi monster yang tidak terhitung itu. Bahkan yang sudah di hancurkan kembali menyatu.

"Kalah Miku ikut kita, bisa-bisa Kaito ribut terus karena lepas dari pengawasannya." Kata Luka.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat." Kata Len turun dari atas. "Rin, mohon bantuannya." Kata Len, Rin hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian menatap Dex tajam.

"Kenapa kau malah diam saja gadis kecil, tidak mencoba menghindar?" Tanya Dex.

"Tidak perlu, karena kau juga tidak bisa bergerak." Kata Rin sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan wajah sombong. Dex kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?" Katanya.

"Kau berada dalam kendaliku, jadi teman-temanku, kalian sudah bisa menyerangnya." Kata Rin dengan senyumban sombong.

"Dengan senang hati." Kata Gakupo.

"Da-dadaku sesak." Kata Dex.

"Nafasmu juga dalam kendaliku serigala besar." Kata Len. Luka mengendalikan aliran darah di tubuh Dex.

"Si-Sial." Kata Dex. Dirinya tahu dirinya akan kalah.

"Kau harus berfikir dua kali untuk berurusan dengan kami." Kata Gakupo kemudian memenggal kepala serigala itu dengan satu tebasan. Serigala itu langsung perlahan kembali ke sosok manusia, tetapi kepalanya masih ada.

"Huh.. aku kalah rupanya, kenapa kau mengendalikan darahku kalau tubuhku sudah di kendalikan olehnya?" Tanya Dex menunjuk Luka kemudian Rin.

"Aku tidak mau melihat proses pemenggalan yang berdarah-darah hanya untuk mengembalikan sosok manusia mu." Ujar Luka simpel.

"Tinggal saudariku di sana, semoga kalian beruntung." Kata Dex kemudian lenyap di balik asap hitam.

 **Miku & Kaito Centric**

Miku sedari tadi menghalau nightmare beast mendekat dengan cahayanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kegelapan dan cahaya menyatu?" Tanya Daina terkejut.

"Kau sungguh aneh bila menganggap kedua hal itu tidak bisa bersatu, setiap ada cahaya selalu ada kegelapan di baliknya, seperti kedua sisi koin, mereka adalah satu." Ujar Miku. Kaito langusng menghajar dari atas tetapi Daina berhasil menyingkir, tetapi, kemudian dia di selimuti api.

"Yo.. maaf menunggu lama." Kata Yuuma dari belakang mereka.

"Syarat kemenangan mereka adalah pemenggalan kepala serigala itu, maka dia akan kembali menjadi manusia normal." Kata Gumi.

"Kalau begitu kalian saja, aku sudah capek sedari tadi, dia sungguh gesit kau tahu." Kata Kaito sambil duduk di tanah.

"Kau ini.." Kata Yuuma.

"Panas! Panas! Singkirkan api ini!" Teriak Daina.

"Gumi, kau siap kan?" Tanya Yuuma, Gumi tanpa memberi respon langsung mengarahkan tumbuhan yang menjerat leher serigala itu erat hingga terpenggal, Daina kemudian kembali ke wujud manusianya lagi. Tentunya kepalanya masih utuh.

"Huh, tidak kusangka kalian mengalahkanku, selamat kalian berhasil lolos dari game ini." Kata Daina sambil berkacak pinggang, di sekelilingnya sudah ada asap hitam. "Oh iya, aku membuat hadiah khusus untuk si anak berambut toska itu, dan si pengendali pikiran itu, di buka ya?" Kata Daina sambil melemparkan dua buah kotak kepada Miku yang akhirnya menghilang di balik asap, tanpa curiga apapun Miku membukanya yang berwarna toska.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Miku ketika membukanya, ternyata segerombol nightmare beast berbentuk kecoak yang kemudian merambati Miku, dia langsung mengeluarkan radar nya dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Miku!" Teriak Gumi, Yuuma, dan Kaito bersamaan. Kaito menangkap tubuh Miku.

"Ada surat di dalamnya." Kata Gumi membuka kotak itu, dia mengambil surat itu kemudian membawanya untuk di baca bersama.

' _Balasan untuk orang yang dengan mudahnya membunuh peliharaanku, cheerss_..'

"Dia adalah wanita tipe pendendam." Kata Yuuma sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"Dia hebat bisa mengetahui kelemahan Miku." Komentar Gumi.

"Aku melihat radar milik Miku tadi, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo yang datang dengan Luka, Rin dan Len.

"Kenapa Miku pingsan?!" Ujar Rin histeris.

"Ini bacalah." Kata Gumi menyerahkan surat itu kepada mereka yang baru datang itu.

"Dia sungguh pendendam.." Gumam Rin.

"Ah, dia menitipkan sesuatu juga kepadamu Rin." Kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna kuning sambil menggendong Miku di punggungnya.

"Hati-hati Rin, lihatlah Miku." Kata Len, Rin mulai menelan ludah. Ketika dia melihat ke sekeliling, semuanya langsung menjauh.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang di takutkan Rin bukan?" Tanya Luka.

"Miku kurasa tahu, tetapi dia pingsan." Kata Kaito.

"Kita jaga jarak saja dari dia." Komentar Len, di ikuti anggukan kepala yang lainnya.

"Ka-kalian kejam.." Kata Rin yang terpaku di tempatnya sambil memegang kotak yang belum terbuka itu. Kakinya mulai gemetaran.

"Kau tidak merasa sesuatu yang bergerak di dalamnya kan?" Tanya Gumi.

"Kotak itu tidak berat kan?" Tanya Gakupo. Semuanya takut kalau yang di takutkan Rin lebih menakutkan dari ketakutan mereka sendiri. Mereka menebak kalau isinya adalah hal yang di takutkan seperti milik Miku.

"Hiks.. Len kesini kau!" Teriak Rin sambil mengendalikan pikiran Len untuk berjalan ke tempatnya, akhirnya berhenti di sebelah Rin.

"Ri-Rin.. ayo ce-cepat bu-buka kotaknya.." Kata Len ketakutan.

"I-iya..ini juga di buka.." Rin meletakkan kotak itu di tanah dan mengambil ranting, dia membuka kotak itu dan muncullah sebuah boneka badut yang langsung keluar. Sempat membuat mereka kaget sih, tetapi tidak ketakutan, muncul perempatan di dahi Rin.

"Ri-Rin.." Kata Len takut, kini dia takut marahnya Rin.

"Dasar jebakan! Aku kira itu tadi apa!" Kata Rin marah sambil menendang kotak itu menjauh, sebuah kertas kemudian jatuh ke tanah dan di ambil Gakupo.

' _Kau tadi sudah membuat Dex terpaku di tempatnya kan? Bagaimana rasanya terpaku di tempat seperti itu? Hahahahaha!_ '

Rin mulai kesal kepada serigala itu.

"Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan, kapan dia menyiapkan ini semua?" Kata Gakupo.

"Ini semua masih menjadi misteriii~~" kata Luka dan Gumi dengan menirukan gaya spongebob dan patrick saat mengucapkan hal itu. Bedanya tuh busa kuning menghilang ke sisi layar, ini Luka dan Gumi menghilang di balik pepohonan. Rin masih sebal.

"Lihat saja nanti kau serigala betina! Kalau sudah ketemu akan aku tendang bokongmu!" Teriak Rin.

Secara tidak sadar mereka sudah bertarung semalaman penuh, matahari sudah terbit.

"Wah, kita tidak tidur semalaman." Kata Luka. Dia sudah kembali dari pepohonan.

"Kita ber-siang dimana nih? Mendirikan tenda?" Tanya Len.

"Ber-siang?" Tanya Gumi.

"Iya, kan kalau malam kita ber-malam, lah karena kita tidurnya siang ya kita cari tempat untuk ber-siang." Kata Len hingga di jitak oleh Rin.

"Permainan kata yang tidak lucu!" Kata Rin, dia masih sebal karena ulah Daina tadi.

"Bangun tenda juga tidak apa-apa, toh hutan ini sudah aman, biar aku yang bangunkan tenda untuk kalian." Kata Gumi sambil menyulurkan beberapa tumbuhan. Kaito merasa Miku jatuh dari gendongannya hingga dia panik dan melihat ke belakang.

"Dia akan tidur bersamaku, tidak akan aku biarkan kau men- _rape_ adikku ini." Kata Rin yang ternyata memindahkan Miku menjadi di gendong Rin yang masih dengan mode galaknya. Kaito hanya mengangguk, dia tidak mau membuat urusan dengan perempuan yang sedang dalam mode galak. Akhirnya 4 tenda sudah berdiri, Rin tidur dengan Miku, Gumi dengan Luka, tunggu, ada yang tidak setuju dengan ukuran tenda yang terakhir.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang semua tenda berisi dua orang, lalu aku dengan laki-laki berduaan, nanti kalau ada pemburu lewat di sangka sedang _yaoi_ dong?" Kata Len.

"Itu benar, kalian perempuan tidak akan di lihat _Yuri_ apapun posisi kalian, kami para laki-laki rentan dengan anggapan seperti itu." Kata Yuuma merasa ikut tidak terima.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan bangun dua tenda, satu berisi perempuan satu berisi laki-laki." Kata Gumi, dia mengubah lagi bentuk tendanya. Dan yang ini berakhir dengan damai, akhirnya mereka beristirahat di siang hari. Satu malam yang sungguh menebarkan bagi mereka. Tetapi seseorang menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan membawa pesan buruk.

"Target kutemukan Akaito-sama." Kata orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Huwahahaha.. Clara update-desu! Semoga yang ini kalian juga menyukainya-desu..

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Efu-chan :** Mungkin bakalan Clara munculin sih, tapi enggak tahu nanti ada di chapter berapa-desu.

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Arigatou sudah suka-desu.. kenapa ngakak? Clara juga enggak tahu-desu.


	15. Rencana Akaito

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp Yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, penjabaran panjang.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Rencana Akaito.**

Pagi hari pun datang dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kota dimana leluhur Miku berada sebelumnya.

Tetapi di lain tempat seseorang tengah tertawa keras.

"Hahahahaha! Dengan ini Kaito pasti mau kembali kesini." Kata orang itu. "Kau cepat laksanakan hal ini!" Kata orang itu.

"Baiklah Akaito-sama." Kata orang yang di suruh Akaito, dia kemudian menghilang di balik asap.

"Sayangku, kita akan segera berkumpul lagi, dan kita akan kembali menjadi keluarga bahagia." Kata Akaito sambil memandangi foto istrinya yang sudah meninggal, iya dia menjadi pengikut Mage terkutuk itu karena para Mage itu berjanji akan menghidupkan istrinya lagi, asalkan mengikuti mereka. "Seharusnya kau tidak menunjukkan kelemahanmu sebesar ini Kaito." Kata Akaito sambil menatap suatu foto di tabletnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Kembali ke tempat Miku dan kawan-kawannya, mereka akhirnya sampai di kota tempat leluhur Miku berada. Ketika para penduduk melihat Miku, yang terjadi malah menghebohkan.

"Keturunan terakhir pengendali cahaya telah datang! Keturunan terakhir telah datang!" Kata seseorang yang membuat semua orang melihat ke arah Miku dan kelompoknya.

"Wah benar! Benar para anak yang di ramalkan datang!" Kata yang lainnya.

"Miku, kau benar-benar terkenal." Kata Gumi kepada Miku yang sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sementara Kaito berada di depan Miku untuk melindungi Miku dari penduduk yang berkerumun.

"Kalian semua tenang sebentar, mereka kebingungan." Kata seseorang, para penduduk kemudian memberi jalan bagi orang itu. "Selamat datang di desa matahari Hatsune-san." Kata orang itu, orang itu terlihat sungguh tua. "Aku adalah kepala desa di sini, kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda." Kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Yo.. paman sudah lama tak bertemu." Kata Yuuma kepada kepala desa.

"Wah, nak Yuuma, kau juga ikut dalam perjalanan ini rupanya, jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Tanya kepala desa.

"Mungkin tempat dimana paman menyimpan semua berkas buku atau dokumen tentang leluhur Miku?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Baiklah ikut aku." Kata kepala desa sambil menuju suatu arah, Miku dan yang lainnya pun juga ikut. Kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan yang cukup jauh dari desa. "Ini adalah bangunan yang di gunakan oleh leluhur Hatsune-san, yang bisa membukanya hanyalah sang pengendali cahaya, karena pintu ini terbuka oleh cahaya yang di ciptakan dari elemen." Jelas kepala desa itu.

Miku kemudian mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan cahayanya dan mengarahkannya ke pintu itu, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

"Nah silahkan masuk kesana, didalamnya adalah beberapa informasi tentang leluhur anda." Kata Kepala desa, mata Miku berbinar dan langsung masuk ke tempat itu. "Yah, walaupun di dalamnya hanya ada tulisan klan matahari sih, kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa berkeliling di desa." Kata kepala desa.

"Rin, Gumi, tadi kalian terpana melihat anak-anak taman bermain itu kan? Ayo kesanaa!" Ajak Luka menarik Gumi dan Rin.

"Kai.. Ayo." Kata Gakupo sambil menepuk bahu Kaito.

"Yuuma, Len, jaga Miku, kalau kalian membiarkan dia terluka, kalian akan mati!" Kata Kaito dengan _background_ api hitam di belakangnya.

"Oke! Tenang saja, Gaku-kun! Aku titip Gumi." Kata Yuuma.

"Aku juga titip Rin." Kata Len. Akhirnya Gakupo dan Kaito pergi menyusul yang lainnya sedangkan Len, Yuuma dan Miku langsung menyerbu buku disana.

"Kalau kalian butuh apa-apa, datang saja ke balai desa." Kata Kepala desa itu kemudian pergi.

Di taman bermain, Luka, Gumi dan Rin sudah di kerubungi anak-anak.

"Huwaaaa! Bunganya jadi lebaatt!" Teriak anak-anak senang dengan 'keajaiban' yang di buat Gumi.

"Kalau kalian merawat bunga-bunga ini dengan baik, kalian bisa kok menumbuhkannya seperti ini." Kata Gumi sambil menggosok salah satu kepala anak-anak disana. Sedangkan Rin dan Luka berlomba membuat istana pasir dengan anak-anak disana, Kaito dan Gakupo sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kepala Desa.

"Oohh.. aku tidak menyangka orang-orang yang tidak memiliki elemen juga ada." Kata Gakupo.

"Iya, kami semua di tampung di desa klan matahari ini, bahkan ketika kekejaman sang Mage terkutuk yang pertama terjadi, mereka bahkan sampai mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri untuk kami." Kata Kepala desa.

"Memang sih, di sih adalah dunia para Mage, para pengendali elemen, dan peri yang mereka semua memiliki kekuatan, manusia biasa akan di anggap budak oleh beberapa orang, kau masih ingat kan kasus si anak kembar itu?" Tanya Kaito kepada Gakupo.

"Ooh, Rui dan Rei? Kelihatannya dia adalah budak yang di paksa mengikuti praktik illegal." Kata Gakupo.

"Rui dan Rei? Oh! Dimana kalian melihat mereka?" Tanya Kepala desa.

"Kemarin, dia di perintah oleh Tonio-san untuk menyerang kami." Kata Kaito.

"Begitu ya, pantas saja mereka tiba-tiba menghilang, ternyata di pengumpul budak yang melakukannya." Kata Kepala desa.

"Apa dia dari sini?" Tanya Gakupo. Kepala desa itu hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, dia adalah yatim piatu yang kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena ikut berjuang dengan para pengendali elemen melawan mage terkutuk pertama itu." Kata Kepala Desa, Kaito dan Gakupo hanya mengangguk. "Dan Tonio-san adalah nama yang cukup menakutkan disini, karena siapapun yang lepas dari pandangan disini, akan tiba-tiba di bawa olehnya untuk di jadikan budak." Kata Kepala Desa.

"Apa ada desa manusia biasa lainnya di sekitar sini?" Tanya Gakupo lagi, Kaito sedari tadi hanya meminum kopinya.

"Sebenarnya setiap daerah bagian, ada desa manusia seperti ini, tetapi kebanyakan terpencil karena mereka takut akan di jadikan budak." Kata Kepala Desa.

Kemudian tanah mulai bergetar hebat.

"A-ada apa ini? Apa gempa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Cepat menuju _speaker_! Peringatkan yang lain untuk keluar dari rumah." Kata Kepala desa kepada salah satu pemuda disana. Pemuda itu langsung pergi dan sebuah pengumuman mulai terdengar. Kaito dan Gakupo berlari menuju luar rumah dan melihat semua orang ada di luar rumah, akhirnya getarannya berhenti, seketika ada seseorang mendarat dari angkasa, dia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling.

"Siapa kau!?" Tanya Gakupo, sedangkan Luka, Gumi dan Rin menenangkan para anak-anak yang ketakutan.

" _Scan_ selesai, target tidak di temukan di sini." Kata laki-laki itu seperti sebuah robot. "Siap menerima perintah."

"De-Dell Honne!?" Kata Kaito terkejut.

"Kau kenal dia siapa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Di-dia adalah _android_ milik Tou-san." Kata Kaito.

" _Android_ , maksudmu _humanoid robot_ yang hampir sempurna?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Iya Gakkun!" Kata Kaito sedikit kesal karena dia sedari tadi bertanya terus.

"Memperlihatkan hasil scan, tuan Kaito ada di sini." Kata Dell.

"Bocah Madesu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rin, anak-anak sudah di bangunkan tempat berlindung yang kokoh oleh Gumi, mereka kemudian berkumpul.

"Gumi? Hubungi Yuuma, Miku, atau Len!" Kata Gakupo.

"Ini aku sedang menghubungi!" Kata Gumi sambil mendekatkan ponsel di telinganya. " _Moshi-moshi_? Kalian dimana.. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gumi, semuanya menoleh kearah Gumi. "Tapi.. Kaito ada di sini!" Kata Gumi, perasaan Kaito mulai tidak enak.

"Perintah di terima sibukkan semua orang!" Kata Dell, kemudian muncul berbagai robot disana.

.

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya**.

.

Tanah kemudian bergetar hebat.

"A-ada apa ini? Gempa bumi?" Tanya Miku.

"Ayo kita keluar dulu!" Kata Yuuma keluar. Ketika mereka keluar mereka kemudian bertemu Kaito.

"Miku!" Kata Kaito langsung memeluk Miku.

"Kaito! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Len.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ada gempa bumi, aku langsung kemari." Kata Kaito. "Ayo kita ke tempat yang lainnya!" Kata Kaito sambil mengajak yang lainnya berlari ke arah desa.

"Ka-Kaito, _gomen demo,_ aku tidak kuat berlari lagi." Kata Miku, tempat itu memang lumayan jauh dari desa.

"Tenang saja ayo aku gendong!" Kata Kaito menggendong Miku kemudian meloncat entah kemana.

Yuuma kemudian merasakan getaran di sakunya, dia memeriksa ponselnya, Gumi menelpon.

" _Hai, moshi-moshi_ kami sedang berlari ke arah kalian, kalau Miku, Len tunggu, bukankah tadi dia ada di sini?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Kemana Miku dan Kaito?" Tanya Len.

" _Gomen,_ Miku menghilang, tapi tenang saja dia bersama Kaito.. Apa maksudmu Kaito ada disana?! Lalu yang di sini siapa?!" Tanya Yuuma.

"Yuuma, kau masih ingat wajah ayahnya Kaito?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya aku ingat. Dia sungguh mirip Kaito!" Kata Yuuma, ketika mereka sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Mereka telah di kepung beberapa robot yang menggiring mereka menuju tempat yang lainnya.

.

 **Ke tempat Miku**

 **.**

Akhirnya Miku turun dari gendongan Kaito.

"Kai-kun, ini dimana?" Tanya Miku ketakutan, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau sungguh menempel dengan anakku ya?" Tanya orang itu, dia mulai melepas wig birunya menampilkan rambut merah, juga syal biru dan jubah putih biru yang di pakainya.

"Ka-kau siapa?!" Tanya Miku.

"Bisa di bilang, aku adalah calon mertua mu." Kata orang itu sambil mengenakan syal nya yang berwarna hitam dan merah sambil melirik tajam kearah Miku. "Dia suka sekali sih dengan warna biru menyebalkan seperti ini." Kata orang itu, kemudian berbalik menghadap Miku. "Kau imut sekali, kalau keadaanya berbeda, aku pasti merestui Kaito berhubungan denganmu, tetapi sayang sekali keadaannya seperti ini, tidak akan aku biarkan kau merubah anakku!" Katanya, Miku mulai menunduk sehingga matanya tertutupi poni nya. "Ah iya, tidak sopan sekali aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Akaito Shion, ayah dari Kaito Shion." Kata Akaito kemudian menyerang Miku dengan api ungu-nya hingga menyelimuti Miku, ketika api mulai padam, Akaito melihat Miku sudah memasang perisai di sekitarnya.

"Kalau kau kira aku hanya bergantung kepada Kai-kun kau salah!" Kata Miku mulai menyerang Akaito.

"Hahahaha, aku suka ini." Kata Akaito sambil menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan api ungu. Cahaya Miku berubah menjadi pedang. "Whoa, aku tidak tahu elemen seperti ini bisa berubah bentuknya!" Kata Akaito menghindari dan menangkis serangan dari Miku. "Tapi sayang sekali, kelemahanmu adalah kegelapan." Kata Akaito kemudian menyelimuti tempat itu dengan kegelapan total.

"Ke-kenapa ini?" Tanya Miku panik, dia tidak bisa melihat kemanapun. "Ugghh! Siaall!" Kata Miku.

"Dari katamu sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan cahaya lagi. Biar aku katakan satu rahasia elemen. Elemen adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan alam, dan kau mengendalikan elemen di sekitarmu, jadi tidak ada cahaya di sini, kau tidak bisa mengambil cahaya itu untuk menjadi kekuatanmu, sayang sekali." Kata Akaito.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Miku ketika ada benda tajam menggores pinggangnya. Dia terus terpental kedepan dan kebelakang karena serangan Akaito, dia bisa merasakan bahkan kuncir rambutnya telah terlepas semua, dia telah kalah telak disini. Dia kemudian teringat suatu teknik di buku yang dia baca tadi, dia berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya tubuh Miku bercahaya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Kata Akaito terkejut.

"Terkejut? Asal kau tahu! Tubuh manusia juga memiliki cahaya nya sendiri!" Kata Miku kemudian dia bisa melihat posisi Akaito, dia kemudian mengerahkan cahayanya kepada Akaito hingga dia terpental jauh dan lingkup gelap total tadi langsung menghilang, Miku merasa kekuatannya kembali. Dia ingin menyembuhkan lukanya hingga dia lengah, dia baru sadar ketika darah keluar dari mulutnya, dia menatap nanar perutnya. Sebuah garis lurus terbuat dari api ungu menembus perutnya, memang tidak benar-benar menembus perut Miku hingga menimbulkan luka, tetapi Miku bisa merasakan sakitnya. "Uuggghh!" Miku mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau sungguh mudah sekali lengah." Kata Akaito yang bersandar di sebuah pohon tempat dimana dia mendarat tadi, di sudut bibirnya keluar darah. "Kau lumayan tangguh, tetapi juga sungguh mudah lengah." Komentar Akaito. Akhirnya Miku tumbang tak sadarkan diri, Akaito kembali menarik kekuatannya tadi dan kemudian menggendong tubuh lemas Miku. Dia kemudian menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya untuk membawakan helikopter.

"Tunggu!" Teriak seseorang, Akaito berbalik kemudian tersenyum. Mata orang itu menatap nanar kearah gadis yang di bawa Akaito.

"Kau selalu terlambat Kaito, dan lihatlah apa hasil dari keterlambatanmu." Kata Akaito, kemudian sebuah helikopter mendarat di belakang Akaito dan dia menaikinya. "Kalau kau ingin gadis ini kembali, datanglah ke kerajaanku." Kata Akaito sambil menaiki helikopter itu kemudian terbang menjauh, Kaito kemudian berlutut menatapi Miku yang di bawa pergi.

"Ti-tidaaaakk!" Teriak Kaito sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Kalau saja aku lebih cepat! Kalau saja aku lebih cepaatt!" Teriak Kaito.

"Kaito, tenangkan dirimu!" Kata Gakupo.

"Tiiiddaaakkk!" Teriak Kaito, dia mulai mengeluarkan api ungu dari sekujur badannya.

"Kai.." Ketika Yuuma hendak menghentikan Kaito, dia di hentikan oleh Luka.

"Jangan dulu, dia sedang marah, biarkan dia melampiaskan amarahnya dulu. Kita tidak akan bisa berbicara dengannya bila seperti ini." Kata Luka. "Kaito, bila kau sudah agak mendingan, temui kami di balai desa." Kata Luka kemudian mengajak yang lainnya pergi, sesampainya di balai kota, mereka di obati dan Rin terus menerus menangis di bahu Len.

"Sudahlah Rin, Kita pasti temukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Miku." Kata Len.

"Ta-tapi.. Kau ingat sayembaranya kan? Ayahnya Kaito kan ada di pihak para Mage jahanam itu! Aku tidak ingin kelihangan Miku.. huweeee!" Kata Rin sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahku karena aku bisa saja percaya dengan tiruan Kaito." Kata Yuuma menunduk menyesal.

"Ini bukan salah kalian semua. Ini salahku kenapa aku tidak di sisinya." Kata Kaito ketika dia baru kembali.

"Kaito.." Kata Yuuma.

"Kaito, lebih baik kau obati lukamu." Kata Gakupo. Kaito hanya menurut saja, dan duduk di sana sambil diam ketika lukanya dirawat.

"Aku memiliki rencana, itu kalau kalian mau membantuku." Kata Kaito.

"Aku akan membantumu!" Ujar Rin dengan semangat. Semuanya menatap Rin dengan tatapan 'dasar anak labil'.

"Kami juga akan membantumu. Miku adalah bagian dari kita, kita harus menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi." Kata Len.

"Kalian.. Baiklah, kita akan membicarakan strateginya nanti malam." Kata Kaito.

Dari kejauhan ada dua orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan senang.

" _Nee, nee, Onee-chan,_ benar kan kataku! Ini akan menjadi menariikk!" Kata gadis berambut pirang dengan side pony tail, mereka kini memakai pakaian ala gadis penyihir, bahkan gadis yang barusan berbicara duduk di sapu terbangnya.

"Kau benar juga Kanon, tindakan Akaito sungguh di luar dugaanku." Kata seorang gadis dengan rambut sama tetapi pendek.

" _Onee-chan,_ ayo pulang, aku capek seharian mengawasi terus seperti ini." Kata Kanon.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruh mereka membenarkan genting?" Kata Anon sebal, dia sering tidak paham cara berfikir Kanon.

" _Onee-chan_ tahu, lucu tahu melihat mereka membenarkan genting, hihihihi." Kata Kanon. "Baiklah, mulai besok mereka akan kembali mengawasiii~" Kata Kanon sambil pergi.

"Oooii! Tega kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini!" Kata Anon ikut pergi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gomen Clara updatenya lama-desu, Clara mulai _battle_ sama dosen Clara-desu, wkwkwkwk.

Gomen juga kalau ceritanya jadi aneh-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Apa kebalik ya antara Rui sama Rei-desu? Clara juga mungkin sudah lelah saat itu-desu hingga akhirnya kebalik-desu, dan Rin, tidak kok, dia tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan-desu, hanya sebuah kesempatan dalam masalah-desu, (sama aja).

 **Aixa tangerina** **:** _Arigatou_ sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk baca cerita Clara-desu. _Arigatou_ juga buat review-nya. Tapi untuk beberapa orang boneka badut itu menyeramkan-desu (efek film IT).

 **Kamizukyz :** ini sudah lanjut-desu, terima kasih telah membaca cerita Clara-desu. Terima kasih semangatnya-desu


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo, penjabaran panjang.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Latar belakang**

 **Miku pov**

Aku mulai bisa merasakan jari-jariku kembali dan mencoba untuk menggerakkannya, ugh, sekarang aku harus bisa membuka mataku, seluruh badanku terasa sangat kaku, ketika membuka mata, yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah tumpukan jerami dan lantai batu. Aku mencoba menggerakkan anggota badanku yang lain, terasa sungguh berat badan ini, seperti sudah lama tidak aku gunakan.

Ketika tubuhku sudah dalam posisi duduk, aku kemudian melihat ke sekelilingku, di salah satu sisi ada jeruji besi, dan di hadapannya adalah lorong, dan selain itu hanya ada dinding dengan batu-batu besar, sementara aku terbangun di atas tumpukan jerami, apa aku kini menjadi tahanan? Apa ini penjara?

Benar juga aku kalah dari ayahnya Kaito, apa sekarang aku jadi tawanannya? Aku menggeleng-geleng mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Hei nak, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang, aku pun menoleh ke tempat asalnya, aku melihat seorang kakek-kakek yang berbadan sungguh kekar, meskipun rambutnya memutih, tetapi tatapan matanya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sudah tua.

"Kakek siapa?" Tanyaku kenapa dia ada di sini juga, pakaiannya seperti seorang butler, tetapi terlihat sangat lusuh.

"Aku adalah kepala pelayan di rumah ini," katanya, pertamanya aku hanya mengangguk, beberapa detik kemudian aku baru sadar.

"Haaahh! Kepala pelayan? Rumaaahh! Apa memang ada penjara di dalam rumah hah?!" Kataku terkejut sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan suaraku.

" _Urusai_!" Bentak seseorang.

"Maaf, maaf," kata kakek itu membelaku. "Yah, kurasa aku harus bercerita kepadamu, apa kau tidak akan bosan mendengarkannya?" katanya sambil menatap kepadaku, tanpa sadar aku sudah menempelkan mukaku di jeruji besi itu, aku penasaran dengan ceritanya.

"Aku siap mendengarkan," kataku, setidaknya walaupun aku di sini aku harus bisa berguna kepada yang lainnya, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang bisa di katakan oleh kakek itu yang membuatku bisa membantu yang lainnya.

"Aku bekerja di sini sudah lama, ketika Akaito-sama masih anak-anak," Katanya, dia kemudian mengambil nafas panjang.

"Heee," hanya itu yang aku keluarkan.

"Orangtua Akaito-sama bertempur melawan mage terkutuk terdahulu, tetapi akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Akaito-sama seorang diri, saat itu hanya aku yang mengasuhnya, bisa di bilang semua kebutuhan Akaito-sama aku yang mengurusnya. Ketika Akaito-sama memasuki umur 15 tahun, dunia ini akhirnya merdeka, mage terkutuk itu sudah tiada, itu adalah saat-saat yang menyengkan bagiku dan Akaito-sama, ketika Akaito-sama dewasa, dia bertemu Meiko-sama, melihat mereka bersama merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku, mereka bertemu di pesta dansa tahunan yang di selenggarakan di daerah musim semi, pesta yang hanya boleh di hadiri oleh kalangan bangsawan, Akaito-sama tentu saja sungguh menyukai pesta, bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih menyukainya, keadaan segenting apapun itu, Akaito-sama pasti akan menyempatkan diri, kurasa itu adalah karena dia kehilangan orangtuanya di usia yang sangat muda karena mage terkutuk itu, jadi dia melampiaskannya dengan menghadiri pesta, akhirnya ketika bertemu Meiko-sama, Akaito-sama jatuh cinta dengan sosok Meiko-sama yang keibuan, lebih tepatnya setahun setelah mereka sering bertemu, Akaito-sama melamar Meiko-sama, dan Meiko-sama tentunya menerimanya.

Kemudian lahirlah Kaito-sama, mereka seperti keluarga yang bahagia, dimana mereka kini saling melengkapi, akan tetapi, dunia ini seakan tidak memperbolehkan adanya ketenangan, ketika Kaito-sama masih umur 5 tahun, sang mage terkutuk membuktikan kutukannya, datanglah dua orang anak kembar dari dunia antah berantah dan tiba-tiba menguasai kekuatan mage terkutuk itu," Kata Kakek itu.

Aku kemudian berfikir 'Apa ini ada kejadiannya dengan saat itu?' pikirku.

Kakek itu meneruskan ceritanya lagi "ketika para mage terkutuk itu mencoba kekuatannya, mereka tidak bisa menguasainya, alhasil, kekuatannya menyebar ke seluruh dunia, menghanguskan siapapun yang di luar rumah atau tidak terhalang apapun, dan saat itu Meiko-sama tidak berhasil sampai kedalam rumah, tetapi dia bisa mendorong anaknya Kaito-sama menuju rumah, tubuh Meiko-sama menjadi lenyap tak bersisa karena serangan," Kata kepala pelayan itu, kemudian aku teringat suatu hal,

"Bentar, jadi ibu Kaito-kun tidak meninggal ketika melahirkan Kaito-kun?" tanyaku, pasalnya Gumi mengatakan demikian, apa Gumi berbohong.

"Tentunya yang benar adalah kejadian itu yang menyebabkan Meiko-sama meninggal, semua orang telah di beritahu hal yang salah oleh Akaito-sama," kata kepala pelayan itu. Aku kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Akaito-sama sungguh depresi dengan hal ini, bahkan Kaito-sama sampai di acuhkan, aku pun berusaha menasehati Akaito-sama kalau tidak baik menelantarkan anaknya, Akaito-sama pun mulai bermain kembali bersama Kaito-sama, memang ada makam Meiko-sama, tetapi, tidak ada jasad di dalamnya, dan hampir 1/3 penduduk dunia ini tewas karena kekuatan itu. Perpecahan pun kembali terjadi, aku kemudian terkejut melihat Akaito-sama berada di pihak para mage terkutuk itu, aku ingat ketika mereka kemari, aku yang menyuguhkan teh kepada mereka, pertamanya, mereka tidak menampakkan diri dengan aura kejamnya, ketika aku keluar dari ruang pertemuan itulah dimana aku bisa merasakan betapa kejam aura dari ruangan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Akaito-sama berada di pihak mereka, aku khawatir Akaito-sama di cuci otaknya oleh mereka, aku pun mencoba kenapa Akaito-sama berpihak kepada mereka.

' _Mereka dapat membangkitkan lagi Meiko,'_ Itulah yang di katakan Akaito-sama, aku mencoba menentang nya dengan mengatakan itu hal yang mustahil, mereka memang _mage_ , tetapi sejauh pengetahuanku, sesakti apapun para _mage_ , mereka tidak bisa membangkitkan orang dari mati," Kata pelayan itu, aku kemudian mengangguk setuju, para mage memang sakti, tetapi membangkitkan orang dari kematian namanya mustahil.

"Lalu," Pelayan itu melanjutkan, "Awalnya Akaito-sama percaya kepadaku, karena bagaimanapun, aku telah merawatnya semenjak kecil, tetapi para _mage_ itu terus datang dan bahkan bersedia menyerahkan Kaito-sama sebagai anak buah paling setia para _mage_ itu," Aku kemudian terkesiap, jadi memang benar, Kaito adalah anak buah yang paling disayangi para _mage_ itu. "Aku tentunya menentangnya, tetapi apa mau dikata, aku lalu di jebloskan kedalam sel ini, yang aku tahu semua menjadi lebih buruk," Kata kepala pelayan itu, aku kemudian ikut prihatin dengan kepala pelayan itu, hm.. yah keluarga Shion memang memiliki riwayat tidak menyenangkan. "Kalau kamu nak, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kembali.

"Bisa di bilang, aku adalah anak yang di ramalkan, yah walaupun aku tidak tahu apa-apa sebelum Gakupo-san memberitahuku tentang hal ini dan kemudian menuju dunia ini," kataku, dia kemudian mengangguk, kemudian terkejut.

"Anak ramalan sudah tiba?" tanyanya terkejut, aku hanya mengangguk. "Jadi kau tinggal di dunia manusia selama ini?" tanya kepala pelayan itu, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku kemudian bertemu dengan Kaito dan kemudian.." aku bingung apa aku harus mengatakan ini atau tidak.

"Kemudian apa?" tanya kepala pelayan itu, aku hanya menunjukkan tanda itu di tanganku dia kemudian terkesiap. "Bukankah Kaito-sama telah di tunangkan dengan salah satu anak buah para mage itu?" tanya kepala pelayan itu. Dia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak tidak, itu adalah janji suci, janji yang tidak bisa di manipulasi apapun bentuknya," katanya, dia kemudian tersenyum kepadaku. "Terima kasih telah menerima Kaito-sama, gadis muda," katanya kepadaku sambil menatapku dengan mata berbinar. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku sungguh pelupa, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Ahlphone," katanya kepadaku.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku," kataku menimpali, dia hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku kembali memandangi sel penjara ini, beberapa tumpuk jerami di pojok, hanya terdengar suara tetesan air setelah cerita panjang itu, aku mulai merasa kasihan dengan Ahlphone-san, dia sudah sendirian hanya di temani tetesan air ini dalam waktu yang lama, aku pun tidak ingin berada di sel ini lebih lama, terlebih aku melihar rambutku yang sudah tidak terikat sungguh berantakan.

Lantai batu ini pun terasa sangat dingin, kakiku yang terbungkus sepatu beserta kaos kaki saja bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai penjara ini, aku mencoba melangkah ketika aku mendengar air mengalir aku melihat ke arah suara dan ternyata ada air yang datang dan tiba-tiba membanjiri penjara ini, memang tidak tinggi sih hanya semata kaki.

"A-air darimana ini?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Itu adalah air laut," katanya kepadaku, aku semakin terkejut.

"Air laut? Ini di dekat laut?" Tanyaku, suasana semakin dingin di sini, aku melihat kepala pelayan itu tidak memiliki apapun untuk menghangatkan dirinya, dia kemudian berdiri.

"Ini di tebing laut nak. Penjara ini ada di tebing di bawah kerajaan Shion yang berada di puncak tebing ini, dan setiap air pasang saat malam hari, air mulai masuk, biasanya sampai sepinggangku kalau sedang badai, dan ketika pagi, air ini surut sendiri," katanya kepadaku.

"Paman tidak kedinginan?" tanyaku, dia hanya menggeleng.

"Penjaga! Aku minta jerami tambahan!" teriak paman itu, aku kemudian memandang penuh tanya, seseorang dengan baju zirah mulai datang dengan satu ikat jerami, dan melemparnya ke dalam sel paman itu, paman itu lalu membakar jerami itu dengan elemen api nya, benar juga, ini adalah dunia elemen, dan paman itu pasti punya elemen, dan aku baru tahu kalau elemennya adalah api. "Kau ingin beberapa nak?" tanya paman itu.

"I-iya, mulai dingin di sini," kataku sambil memeluk diriku sendiri, dia kemudian mengisyaratkan agar aku minggir, aku pun minggir dan dia menyalakan api disana.

"Cepat pisahkan sebelum membakar yang lainnya," katanya, dia mulai tidur, sepertinya sudah malam karena suasana penjara ini menjadi lebih gelap, tidak ada obor di sisi luar dinding penjara seperti yang biasanya aku lihat di film-film era pertengahan.

Aku memisahkan jerami yang terbakar itu dan menumpuk tinggi jerami di sana untuk aku tidur, katanya kalau badai bisa lebih buruk lagi, aku berdoa supaya tidak badai. Tetapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku, aku mendengar suara guntur, dan paman itu terjaga.

"Baru juga aku cerita," katanya, dan udara semakin dingin, angin mulai berhembus, aku kemudian menghela nafas, seperti air semata kaki ini masih kurang. Bajuku bukanlah baju untuk musim dingin, bagaimana ini, aku mulai kedinginan. Dan air mulai naik. "Nak kau tidak apa-apa nak?" kata paman itu khawatir. Aku mulai bersin lagi, alergi dinginku kembali. Aku tidak menjawab paman itu.

"Haaahh.." aku menghebuskan nafas dari mulutku dan berbubah menjadi uap air yang terlihat di udara, air mulai naik sebetis.

"Nak, jawab aku!" panggil paman itu.

"Paman.. aku.. tidak kuat.. dingin.." kataku, aku mencoba untuk berbicara, kakiku tidak bisa berdiri lagi, aku mulai terduduk, air mulai membanjiri sampai ke bahuku karena aku terduduk.

"Nak bertahanlah nak!" teriak paman itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjaga kesadaranku, ini terlalu dingin, aku tidak bisa merasakan jemariku lagi, nafasku mulai berat, aku melihat rambutku melayang-layang di air yang tergenang di sekelilingku. Kepalaku mulai pusing, aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku, ini terlalu dingin dengan bajuku yang tanpa lengan ini.

Mataku mulai terpejam.

.

.

.

 _i-ini dimana?_

 _Kenapa semuanya sungguh terang?_

' _Miku! Miku! Itu kamu kan?!' panggil seseorang. Aku mencoba menoleh ke segala arah, aku tetap kedinginan disini._

' _Ka-i-to?' gumamku._

' _Mikuu!' panggilnya lagi, aku kemudian menuju suatu arah, dan benar, dia ada disana berlari kearahku._

' _Kaito!' panggilku, aku tidak bisa bergerak tanganku terus mendekap diriku sendiri. Dia kemudian memelukku._

' _Kau kenapa Miku? Kau seperti kedinginan,' tanyanya kepadaku._

' _Di-dingin sekali Kaito, disini dingin, aku tidak kuat,' kataku mengeluh kepadanya, dia semakin erat memelukku._

' _Kamu dimana Miku?' tanyanya dia menyerahkan syal nya kepadaku, tetapi tetap saja tidak berdampak apapun._

' _Sebuah penjara, paman itu bilang penjara di bawah mansion mu Kaito,' kataku, aku mencoba merapatkan diriku lebih rapat kepada Kaito, aku ingin kehangatan saat ini, 'Kaito, di sini dingin sekali Kaito, aku tidak kuat, air membanjiri membuat tambah dingin' kataku mengeluh kepadanya._

' _Sabar Miku, aku sedang kesana, bertahanlah,' katanya kepadaku, tatapan hangatnya seolah-olah memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan dengan keadaan ini. 'Miku ada hal yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu,' katanya kepadaku._

' _Apa Kaito?' tanyaku._

' _Apapun yang terjadi nanti ku benar-benar memohon kepadamu, jangan pernah putus harapan kepadaku, aku masih mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu sampai aku meninggal Miku, kuharap apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku tidak ingin kau lepas harapan kepadaku,' katanya sambil mencium tanganku yang di pegangnya. 'Tangan mu sungguh dingin Miku, ku mohon bertahanlah malam ini Miku, aku mencintaimu, tolong berjanjilah kepadaku untuk yang satu itu,' katanya kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk._

' _Aku berjanji Kaito, demi tanda cinta kita di tangan kita ini,' kataku sambil mengusap pipinya, dia memegangi tanganku dengan tangan yang ada tanda nya juga._

' _Aku juga berjanji di atas tanda ini, bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku sayang kamu Miku,' katanya, tetapi tiba-tiba keadaannya mulai menghilang._

' _Ka-Kaito?' tanyaku kaget, sosoknya bagaikan tumpukan daun yang perlahan tertiup angin, bagian bawahnya sudah mulai menghilang._

' _Waktunya sudah habis rupanya,' dia hanya tersenyum._

' _Waktunya habis? Apa maksudnya waktunya habis?' tanyaku tidak mengerti._

' _Tanya kepada Rin, dia akan menjelaskannya kepadamu Miku,' katanya sambil mengusap pipiku._

' _Kaito, jangan lama-lama kalau kau pergi,' pintaku kepadanya, dia hanya mengangguk, kemudian dia menunduk dan tangannya menggerakkan kepalaku untuk mendekat kepadanya, hidung kami sudah bersentuhan._

' _Pejamkan matamu Miku,' katanya kepadaku, aku hanya menurut dan menutup mataku. Dia mulai mengecup bibirku, dan aku tidak merasakan kedinginan lagi, dan rasanya damai._

.

 **Normal pov**

.

Paman itu hanya mendesah lega, usahanya untuk membuat gadis itu hidup tidak sia-sia, dia tadi sampai membuat keributan agar bisa menolong Miku yang tidak sadarkan diri.

' _Dia daritadi menggumamkan nama Kaito-sama terus, Kaito-sama, gadis ini merindukanmu_ ,' batin paman itu, air masih belum surut, tetapi setidaknya Miku tidak kedinginan lagi dengan banyaknya api yang dia buat di sekeliling mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Clara bisa up-desu!

Setelah berminggu-minggu mengalami WB (Write block) akhirnya bisa selesai juga ini-desu, mwahahahahahaha..

 _Bletak_!

Clara : Aduhh.. apaan sih.. sakit-desu!

Hatsuka : tugasmu masih banyak, jangan bersantai-santai, cepat selesaikan itu *nunjuk ke tumpukan kertas.

Clara : iyaa iyaaa.. ini juga mau ngerjaiin-desuuuu.. *kabur

Hatsuka : maafkan author yang sedang stress karena mengalami kebuntuan tanpa henti, akhir kata mohon RnR

 **Balasan review :**

 **Aiza tangerina :** Maaf telah menunggu lama untuk kelanjutannya-desu, yang ini semoga puas-desu.

 **Yuu Yukimura :** Ini sudah update Yuu-san, silahkan menikmati-desu. ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Fairy Tale Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Sebuah rencana penyelamatan**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Sehari sebelumnya**

Semenjak Miku di bawa pergi sejam yang lalu, Kaito hanya terduduk termenung. Lebih tepatnya semuanya sekarang termenung, tidak ada yang membuka suara sedari tadi, diam termenung merenungi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, mungkin lebih tepatnya di kepala mereka masing-masing bergumul dengan pikiran masing-masing. Di ruangan yang temaram itu hanya di selimuti keheningan, walaupun banyak orang di dalamnya. Mereka telah kembali ke aula kota, lebih tepatnya sebuah ruang pertemuan yang di sediakan oleh sang kepala desa untuk mereka.

"Jadi, kita harus ke mansion mu?" tanya Gakupo memecah keheningan, sudah berapa lama mereka mempertahankan keheningan hingga Gakupo memecahnya tadi. Kejadian serupa tidak hanya terjadi di ruangan temaram ini, para warga desa di luar ruangan ini seolah-olah di bungkam oleh kejadian tadi, semua keceriaan tadi seolah tidak ada apa-apanya dengan yang terjadi barusan.

Kaito hanya menggeleng, dia tidak mengerti harus melaukan apa sekarang, pikirannya sekarang kacau, dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, pikirannya di penuhi oleh ayahnya juga Miku. "Apa menurut kalian aku harus melakukan yang di katakan Tou-san?" tanya Kaito, dari semua cara dia hanya bisa memikirkan itu. Semua yang di sana pun terkejut dengan perkataan Kaito dan mereka menatap Kaito hampir bersamaan, hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang di katakan oleh Kaito.

"Tidak Kaito, ini jebakan Tou-san mu! Iya kau akan kembali ke sana tetapi Miku akan di bunuh, mengingat Miku dan Rin kini menjadi buronan," Kata Luka sambil bersandar di tembok, dia mencoba mengingatkan temannya itu tentang betapa bodohnya keputusan yang dia utarakan tadi. Mendengar beberapa percakapan dari ruangan itu, seorang maid datang ke ruangan itu sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa cangkir teh.

"Mi-Miku akan di bunuh?" mendengar hal itu Rin langsung syok, dia tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi, sudah cukup kedua orangtua nya yang meninggal ketika penyerangan Mage terkutuk itu, sedari tadi Rin hanya duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk lututnya, mendengar kata-kata Miku akan di bunuh membuat bertambahnya kesedihan dalam diri Rin.

"Tenang saja Rin, kami akan memikirkan jalan apa yang bisa kami lakukan tanpa harus menyerahkan Kaito dan menyelamatkan Miku," tenang Gumi sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan Rin, Len juga memeluknya untuk menenangkan Rin, tentu saja mereka tidak akan membiarkan Miku mati, membiarkan salah satu diantara Rin dan Miku mati sama saja perjalanan mereka selama ini sia-sia.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya penjagaan disana sungguh ketat, sekali saja elemen kita terendus oleh medan elemen yang berada di sekitar mansion Kaito, mereka akan menyerang kita," Jelas Yuuma, dia sedari tadi duduk sambil menyeduh teh yang di sediakan oleh salah satu maid tadi, setidaknya ketegangan sedikit mereda di antara mereka.

"Medan elemen maksudnya apa?" Tanya Rin bingung, dia memang sudah beberapa hari di dunia ini, tetapi masih sedikit yang di ketahui tentang dunia ini.

"Medan elemen adalah sebuah medan yang mengelilingi sebuah mansion atau bangunan apapun, yah bisa di bilang sebuah sensor yang membentuk kubah menyelimuti gedung tersebut yang tidak dapat kita lihat tetapi mereka yang ada di dalam medan tersebut tahu kalau ada orang asing masuk, kalau mereka mengenalnya maka mereka akan membiarkannya, tetapi kalau tidak di kenal maka pasukan _Gargoglye_ akan menyerang kita," jelas Len kepada Rin, sementara gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kaito, memang seberapa luas medan kegelapan di mansion mu?" Tanya Gakupo, setidaknya mereka harus mengetahui berapa jarak medan itu untuk menyusun strategi bagaimana mereka masuknya.

"Sekitar 500 atau 600 meter dari mansion," jawab Kaito. Semuanya kembali menunduk. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu Miku akan di letakkan dimana," kata Kaito lagi, mengingat rumahnya banyak sekali ruangan rahasia yang dulu tidak ada ketika ibunya masih hidup, ruangan-ruangan itu ada ketika ayahnya menjadi pengikut kegelapan, sebuah mansion yang cerah berubah menjadi suram, bahkan warnanya dari putih susu menjadi kehitaman sekarang .

"Aku bisa membantu," kata seorang wanita tua. Semuanya menoleh kepada orang tersebut, orang itu sungguh kelihatan tua dengan rambut putihnya, jubah berwarna ungu kotor dan orang itu berpakaian seperti seorang penyihir di dunia manusia, dengan tubuh bungkuk juga dia memegang sebuah tongkat kayu yang sedikit menggembung di atasnya.

"Ce-cenayang?" tanya Rin tidak mengerti. Dia bingung bagaimana di dunia serba elemen seperti ini ada seorang cenayang yang merupakan bangsa manusia di dunia asalnya, sementara penyihir yang menciptakan dunia ini tidak berpakaian seperti itu.

"Kau mengetahuiku ya anak muda," tawa nenek itu, dia kemudian kembali terdiam dan membuka tudungnya, menampakkan rambut uban yang putih mengkilap menghiasi kepalanya, rambutnya cukup panjang yang di gelung di bawah kepalanya. "Aku sebenarnya bukan dari dunia ini, aku terdampar di dunia aneh ini ketika aku berumur 14 tahun, dan saat itu aku sudah menyadari bakat cenayangku,aku kemudian di temukan mereka dan di bawa ke desa ini, mereka menerima ku dengan senang hati dan aku tumbuh di sini, aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk kembali, karena aku seperti di takdirkan di sini," kata wanita tua itu menjelaskan kepada Rin dan juga yang lainnya.

"Kau akan membantu kami seperti apa tepatnya?" tanya Gakupo, dia sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu dengan penyihir yang tersisa dunia manusia tempat Rin berada tetapi bila ada yang menawarkan bantuan kenapa tidak. Matahari semakin redup sinarnya, menandakan sdah hampir sore.

"Aku bisa menyambungkan kau si rambut biru dengan anak yang di culik itu," tunjuk nenek itu kepada Kaito dengan jari-jarinya yang berkeriput juga berhias banyak sekali batu cincin, sementara anak yang di tunjuk itu menunjukkan raut muka terkejut karena di tunjuk seperti itu. "Nanti malam, ketika bulan bersinar, terang, aku bisa membantumu untuk terhubung dengan gadis itu, di situ kau bisa menanyakan dimana dia berada dan apa saja," kata cenayang itu sambil menunjuk ke atas sekarang.

"Apa yang kau minta sebagai imbalan? Mengubungkan pikiran seseorang tidak mudah bukan bagi seorang cenayang?" tanya Rin masih memeluk kakinya sambil di peluk Len.

"Sungguh anak yang pintar, aku tahu kalian akan membantu dunia ini, bayaranku adalah, kalian mewujudkan pedamaian di dunia ini, dengan begini aku bisa mati dengan tenang," kata cenayang itu.

"Apa maksudnya dengan mati dengan tenang nek?" Tanya Yuuma, sedari tadi Yuuma yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tetapi di dalamnya dia benar-benar menyesal telah membiarkan Miku bersama dengan ayah Kaito yang menyamar.

"Menyambungkan pikiran tidaklah mudah, kita tidak tahu kapan Miku akan tidur dan bangun, kita harus terus mencoba memanggil hingga Miku tertidur, atau pingsan, dan kalau yang melakukannya seseorang seumuran nenek, maka, nyawa adalah taruhannya," kata Rin sambil memeluk kakinya lebih erat, dia tidak menyukai akan ada yang mati lagi karena hal ini, apalagi di depannya. Cenayang itu hanya tertawa menanggapi omongan Rin sedangkan yang lainnya menatap tidak percaya kepada cenayang itu.

"Lebih baik tidak usah nek, kita akan memikirkan cara lain untuk mengetahui dimana letak Miku," kata Kaito sambil menepuk bahu cenayang itu, tetapi cenayang itu hanya menggeleng tidak suka.

"Tidak, tidak, ini tidak benar," kata cenayang itu, kemudian dia menangis. "Miku dulu menyelamatkanku saat aku berumur 7 tahun dari sebuah jurang, walaupun saudarinya memaksanya untuk memanggil orang yang lebih tua tetapi dia bersihkeras menyelamatkanku walaupun akhirnya aku baru bisa di angkat saat para orang tua datang," kata cenayang itu sambil tertawa dan bulir air mata yang lolos dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Lia? Kau Lia?" tanya Rin tidak percaya sambil menghampiri cenayang itu.

"Perbedaan waktu di sini sungguh menyakitkan ya?" kata cenayang itu.

"Lia!" Kata Rin sambil memeluk cenayang itu atau yang bernama Lia itu.

"Aku sungguh senang bisa melihat mu lagi Rin!" balas cenayang itu, suasana haru memenuhi ruangan itu antara Rin dan temannya yang sudah lama hilang perbedaan waktu yang membuat Rin dan Miku tetap muda sedangkan Lia sudah menua di sini. Tanpa di ketahui mereka sang kepala desa mendengarkan tiap kata yang mereka ucapkan, bersiap bila ada yang bisa mereka bantu.

"Setidaknya ini bisa sedikit membuat kita lega," kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"Rencana, kita butuh rencana, sembari menunggu hasil dari nanti malam," kata Gakupo kembali bersemangat, dia merasa bisa membuka lubang yang membiarkan secercah harapan itu masuk menjadi sebuah cahaya harapan yang lebih terang lagi. "Kita terlalu terpaku dengan menyerang melalui darat, tetapi tidak dari udara," kata Gakupo sekali lagi.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan karena kita tidak mungkin menyusup dari atas," gumam Yuuma sambil menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke dagunya. "Setiap medan elemen selalu memiliki lubang di atas, mari kita asumsikan," lalu Yuuma menyeret kertas dan pena terdekat untuk menggambar kemungkinan yang terjadi juga menghitung berapa besar lubang yang berada di atasnya tersebut, semuanya ikut nimbrung ke dalam hal ini dan mempertimbangkan bagaimana hasil yang ada di sana, Kaito dengan senang hati menunjukkan tata letak mansionnya kepada Yuuma sementara Yuuma mencoba menggambar petanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin Lia mati!" kata Rin tiba-tiba memecah keseruan mereka berdiskusi.

"Rin.." kata Kaito, dia kemudian di hambat oleh Gakupo dengan isyarat gelengan kepalanya.

"Rin, Miku telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, umurku juga tidak menjadi abadi di sini, aku sudah tua dan cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, lebih baik aku menolong di sini, setidaknya aku ingin kematianku ini berguna bagi kalian," kata Lia sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu Rin, tetapi korban jiwa tidak bisa kita elakkan di saat seperti ini, permintaannya juga ingin kita membawa perdamaian bukan? Dia ingin kematiannya juga damai," kata Luka sambil menenangkan Rin yang sudah menangis sedari tadi, Luka menghapus air mata Rin dengan tenang sementara Rin mencoba menegarkan hati nya, memang benar korban jiwa tidak bisa terelakkan.

"Lia! Bersumpahlah kepadaku kalau kau ini melakukannya tanpa ada paksaan siapapun!" kata Rin kepada Lia, Lia hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata sumpah, dia memang benar-benar ingin menolong Miku, tidak peduli apapun resikonya, bahkan nyawanya sendiri. Mendengar kata-kata itu Rin kembali menangis keras sambil memeluk Lia.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Matahari sudah sejam yang lalu tenggelam, dan rembulan mulai muncul di temani oleh para bintang yang menghiasi langit, hari sudah memasuki waktu malam. Di sebuah desa yang telah di sinari oleh cayaha lampu itu hanya satu bangunan yang tidak di terangi lampu, beberapa warga berjaga dengan tombak dan senjata di sekeliling bangunan itu. Sebuah bangunan yang akan menjadi salah satu saksi penting sebuah kejadian yang akan merubah dunia ini. Bangunan itu hanya berisi beberapa orang, para pengembara, kepala desa juga beberapa maid yang membantu.

Ruangan besar di tengah aula di bersihkan hanya untuk ritual ini, semua kursi, meja, dan sebagainya di pinggirkan ke sisi tembok, memberikan sebuah ruangan luas di tengah ruangan itu. Sebuah lingkaran besar yang berisi beberapa garis berbentuk bintang juga bentuk-bentuk lainnya yang terbuat dari batu kapur menghiasi lantainya, lingkaran itu juga di kelilingi oleh beberapa tulisan mantra yang berbentuk seperti simbol-simbol aneh yang mengelilingi lingkaran itu. Di atas lingkaran itu ada dua orang yang duduk di sana sambil berhadap-hadapan dengan di kelilingi beberapa lilin yang menyala redup di kegelapan.

Upacara penyambungan pikiran akan di mulai sebentar lagi, suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan itu, di salah satu sisi lingkaran itu terdapat gadis berambut kuning dengan pinta membentuk telinga kelinci di atas kepalanya, gadis itu telah merelakan temannya tersebut pergi selamanya bila memang itu yang terjadi, selain itu dia juga berharap agar Miku segera tidur agar mereka bisa segera terhubung, semakin lama mereka terhubung, semakin banyak juga energi yang harus di gunakan Lia.

Di pemakaman desa telah di siapkan sebuah lubang untuk si cenayang itu, tentunya ini permintaan si cenayang itu sendiri, berada di sanding liang milik suaminya yang telah meninggalkan si cenayang semenjak lama.

"Malam ini aku Lia Toria akan menghubungkan pikiran anak di hadapanku yang bernama Kaito Shion, kepada perempuan yang memiliki tanda yang sama di pergelangan tangan anak ini Miku Hatsune, kami memanggilmu." Kata cenayang itu sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kaito yang sudah berlumur tumbuhan mantra yang telah di haluskan, di dahi nya pun ada beberapa tanda yang di gambar oleh Lia sebelumnya, sebuah tanda yang sama dengan yang di dahinya sendiri. "Datanglah," cenayang itu mulai melakukan pemanggilan dengan mengatakannya berulang kali.

Sudah hampir dua jam Lia bergumam 'datanglah' tanpa membuahkan hasil.

"Kenapa dia terus menggumamkan hal itu?" tanya Yuuma, keheningan masih mencekam ruangan itu. Bahkan Yuuma tadi mengatakannya sambil berbisik.

"Karena Miku belum tidur," kata Rin sambil ikut berbisik, semuaya menatap Rin kaget, mereka memang tidak tahu kalau Miku masih terjaga karena apa. Tetapi, perasaan Rin sungguh tidak enak, ada hal buruk yang terjadi kepada saudara tak sedarahnya itu. Lilin yang mengitari kedua orang yang duduk itu mulai bergoyang, pertama hanya satu, kemudian di susul yang lainnya hingga semua lilin di sana sepenuhnya bergoyang.

Lia sudah tidak menggumamkan hal tersebut lagi, Kaito menegang badannya, dan cengkraman itu mengerat, kemudian rautnya menjadi senang seperti sudah bertemu dengan Miku, kemudian wajahnya menjadi khawatir, wajah Kaito ini membuat Rin semakin tidak enak perasaannya. Suasanya ini berlangsung secara intens, tidak ada yang berani berbicara, hanya melihat Kaito dan raut muka yang dia tunjukkan. Akhirnya Lia menghembuskan nafas. Acara sudah selesai, Kaito membuka matanya dan melihat cenayang di hadapannya hampir ambruk dan Kaito menangkapnya sebelum tubuh renta orang itu menyentuh lantai. Rin meledak tangisannya dan menyembunyikan muka di badan Len, sementara Len hanya berusaha menenangkan separuh jiwa nya itu.

"Rin, ku mohon, jangan menangis, kau harus fokus dengan penyelamatan Miku," kata cenayang itu, dia masih bisa bertahan walaupun tubuhnya sekarang di topang oleh Kaito, semuanya menggerumbul ke arah cenayang itu.

"Li-Lia, maafkan aku, aku tidak kuat menahannya," kata Rin.

"Selamat tinggal," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal!" kata Rin ikut menangis, Lia memejamkan mata dengan sangat pelan seakan masih ingin berada di dunia ini, dan tubuh itu sepenuhnya lemas tak bertenaga, tangisan Rin menular ke Luka juga Gumi, mereka berdua ikut menangis walaupun tidak sekeras Rin, mendengar tangisan Rin yang meraung-raung, para warga datang karena hasil terburuk telah terjadi. Para warga yang mengenal sang cenayang itu mulai perlahan menitikkan air mata, satu lagi korban telah jatuh. Acara pemakaman pun di lakukan secepat mungkin, agar keesokan harinya mereka membantu Gakupo dan kawan-kawannya untuk menyusup.

Sebuah malam yang lambat bagi orang-orang yang ada di desa itu dan tidur yang cepat bagi mereka, karena tidak lama setelah mereka tertidur, sang mentari menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur.

Para warga dengan beberapa pedati juga lembu yang menarik hasil kebun mulai berjajar di lapangan desa, mencoba menjalankan rencana ini dengan matang, dan Len dia masih tidur karena kekuatannya yang menjadi penentu keberhasilan misi ini, sukses atau tidak. Para pedagang desa mempersiapkan barang dagangan yang akan mereka bawa nanti. Mereka mengucapkan doa bersama kepada sang mage pertama agar mereka bisa melaksanakan rencana ini.

Akhirnya detik-detik eksekusi rencana yang di buat semalam pun tiba, para pedangan dengan pedati mereka juga beberapa lembu mulai berjalan ke daerah kerajaan Kaito yang berada di dekat desa ini, bisa di bilang bersebelahan dengan desa ini. Len di bangunkan dari tidurnya dan kemudian bersiap, Gumi membuat sebuah tempat yang terbuat dari jalinan tumbuhan yang akan di terbangkan oleh Len.

' _Kalian para pedagang akan memberi keributan di bawah sehingga semuanya fokus ke bawah,'_

Para pedagang yang datang berbondong-bondong tersebut tentu saja membuat para penjaga heboh.

"Whoaa, kenapa kalian datang ramai-ramai seperti ini, kita tidak sedang memesan jasa kalian," kata penjaga gerbang dengan baju zirah komplit nya juga sebuah tombak di tangannya.

"Maaf kan kami, tetapi hasil panen menjadi lebih liar dari dugaan kami, bila tidak kami jual, maka hasil panen ini akan menjadi busuk," kata pedagang yang berada di barisan terdepan. Terlihat ketegangan di sana para penjaga mulai berkumpul di pintu kedatangan mendengar keributan yang terjadi.

"Tolonglah kami penjaga, kami akan menjual ini dengan murah bila kalian membiarkan kami masuk," kata orang tadi sambil terus memohon kepada sang penjaga berbaju zirah, kemudian seseorang dengan baju zirah yang berhiaskan rubai hitam di atasnya telah datang mendengar keramaian tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sang jenderal itu sambil menatap ke arah rombongan pedati yang datang.

"Kami ke mari untuk menawarkan dagangan jenderal, hal ini terjadi karena hasil ladang kami matang sebelum waktunya," kata pimpinan pedangang itu. Jenderal itu mulai menghubungi seseorang dengan walkie talkie nya, sepertinya mereka sedang sedikit berdiskusi.

"Baiklah, tetapi sebelumnya bawaan kalian akan kami geledah dulu, seperti prosedur keamanan biasanya," kata jenderal itu sambil duduk di dekat pos penjagaan, karena jumlah pedati dan lembu penarik yang membawa barang yang sangat banyak, mereka hampir mengerahkan separuh pasukan penjaga untuk memeriksa bawaan para pedagang itu secara menyeluruh. Mendapat aba-aba dari orang yang berada di barisan belakang sendiri, Gakupo dan lainnya menaiki tempat dari daun yang di buat Gumi barusan dan Len meniupkan angin yang kuat untuk menerbangkan tempat mereka.

"Jadi sesampainya kita di sana, kita akan berpencar, Luka dan Kaito denganku, Len dan Rin, Yuuma dengan Gumi, siapapun yang dapat mencapai penjara bawah tanah yang di katakan oleh Miku, harus memberitahu yang lainnya dan mengirim sinyal GPS!" kata Gakupo sambil duduk di sebuah tempat melayang yang terbuat dari dedaunan tersebut, semuanya mengangguk mengerti kepada Gakupo, Kecuali Kaito yang di pikirannya sedang terjadi sebuah pertempuran akan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Minna gomenasai Clara updatenya telat-desu, itu semua di akibatkan oleh beberapa faktor di bawah ini-desu:

AOV, OSU!, Minecraft, ML, Omnyouji, Episode, Pinterest, Tugas menggila, Kerjaan tanpa libur, dan Anime-desu.

Dan karena bebeb Clara sering ngajak mabar jadinya sering terbengkalai ini fic-desu, Clara minta maaf-desu telah membuat kalian menunggu. Dan terima kasih telah menunggu seri Clara ini-desu!

 **Balasan review :**

 **Yuu Yukimura :** Akhirnya selesai kelanjutannyaa!

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Tenang aja nyelametin kok, tapi.. ah sudah lah.. tunggu saja kelanjutannya!


End file.
